Izuku, Son of Fire Fist Ace
by RisingPluto66 BKA
Summary: What if Izuku's bloodline was more dangerous than AFO? What if Izuku's parents weren't Inko or Hisashi but in fact Fire Fist Ace and Jewelry Bonney. This is the time of a truly legendary age with those who will never be stopped. This is an AU. The main couple is Ochcako and Izuku other couples will be hinted.
1. Chapter 0

I Do not own One piece or My Hero Academia or their characters

That right belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Kōhei Horikoshi

Except for my OCs

There will reference from other anime and shows that I also don't own.

**CH. 0****_ Here's the Portagas D. family_**

_"Come on daddy," said a child 4-year-old boy_

_"Alright Izuku," said the father_

_"Whoa does your mother know about this video?" said the father_

_"KNOW ABOUT WHAT?" said an angry mother_

_"AHH! BONNEY/MOMMY!" yelled Izuku and his dad_

_"PORTAGAS D. ACE WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING OUR SON?" said Jewelry Bonney_

_"Um showing that video with All Might first appearance," said Izuku_

_Bonney's rage cools down and realized that "Fire Fist Ace" just got back from visiting Grandpa Whitebeard._

_"Oh, why didn't you say so? Come on aren't you and your father late for Bakugo's birthday party? "said Bonney_

_"Oh, you're right quick to the flame bike (Striker)." said Ace as he and Izuku ran off while taking some food and ran to the motorcycle._

_Minutes later_

_"Just be careful you two," said Bonney_

_"Don't worry I'm a part of the Whitebread pirates I'll be okay, and I'll take care of our son." as he kissed Bonney, he left with Izuku in a sidecar._

_An hour later at the halfway point to the party location Ace and Izuku had a fateful encounter that would throw the whole world upside down._

**_BOOOOOMMMM!_**

_"Daddy what's happening?" Izuku asked as he was scared_

_"I don't know huh?. What the? __**YOU**__!" said Ace with hate_

_"__**Zehahahahahaha!**_" the "unknown" attacker laughs.

_Many weeks later at Marineford_

**_BOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

_"ACE!"/ PAPA!" Luffy, Whitebeards pirates, and Izuku yelled as Ace's dead body fell._

_"DIE! SPAWN OF FIRE FIST!" a magma man yelled_

_"Not on my watch! __**MAGMAFIST!**__!" Achilles yelled he looks like Sasuke but has horns like Kaido, gills on his neck, a brown monkey tail, and long spikey dark navy hair, and wears a combine clothing of has Kanba/Madara clothes as he clashed with Akainu._

_"Papa….WWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as one of his quirks activated._

_Crackle…crackle…..pop….BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

_"A tremor?!" Marco said_

"That's POP'S Tremor tremor fruit!" a Whitebeard pirate member.

_"ATTACK THE MONSTER!" a marine as he charges at Izuku_

_"__**WHITE OUT!**__! THIS ISN'T JUSTICE YOU MORONS!" Smoker yelled as he hits a marine._

_"It BURNS!" a Marine yelled as he tried to get to Izuku and he burst into flames._

_"Bye kid…" Kizaru said as he charged his laser at Izuku._

_"ICE BIRDS!" Kuzan yelled as his attack hits Kizaru._

_"I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY GRANDSON!" Whitebeard yelled_

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a little girl yelled_

_To be Continue…._

Prologue ends


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia

Except for my OCs

I also do not own other things that are for their respected owners.

CH .1 Enter Izuku D. Midoriya (Portagas D. Izuku)

10 Years later.

Three hidden shadows enter a room with a green-haired boy still sleeping in bed

"Okay 3...2...1 WAKE UP Big brother!" said the triplets

"Whoa!" as Izuku fell onto the ground

"ROGER! EDWARD! ROUGE! WHY YOU WOKE ME UP!" said Izuku in an angry tone

Roger looks like Ace when he was a kid.

Edward wears a black bandana a white shirt and has blond hair

And Rouge has pink hair and looks like her mother when she was a kid

All three are six-years-old

The kids responded," You're late for school!"

"WHAT! I'll be back for you three later." in a threatening tone as he quickly changes clothes and left but what he didn't know the three lied to him and woke him up 1-hour earlier and they smiled evilly.

Izuku ate breakfast and told his mother that he is leaving for school.

While walking to school Izuku saw that crime is taken place.

After a highly anti-climactic fight between the robber and Kamui Woods and with a new hero Mt. Lady that took all the credit, after Izuku took notes. He ran off to school after finishing up said notes.

"Well you morons it's time to think about your futures'. I would hand out these forms but." said the teacher as he threw the papers in the air.

"Everyone wants to be a hero in here!" said the teacher as almost everyone used their quirks in class even though they're not allowed to.

"OY there is only one person is going to be a pro-hero and it is me and the rest to you fools could end up as sidekicks" said a snobby kid

"Hey Bakugo we have potential you jerk." said the other students

"Oh, Bakugo you're planning to go to Yuuei U.A.?" said the teacher

"What that the best hero school ever and he's going there?" said the other students

"Oh, Izuku you're going there too huh?" as the teacher said it everyone froze until the class started to insult Izuku

"Really?! A no quirk kid like you won't survive" as the class laughed at him but Bakugo shocked the entire class

"Okay let me rephrase that everyone here except Deku isn't worthy of going to U.A. And besides he has 3 quirks that are so powerful he doesn't need to show off like the rest of us. And besides if Deku becomes a villain he would know all our weaknesses and blind spots while we don't know his, if he goes rouge." after those words the class and the teacher realize that Deku could become a villain one that would be almost unstoppable.

"Thanks, Kacchan" said Izuku with a smile.

Meanwhile in Downtown 12:02 P.M.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! THIEF! Said a Civilian

"HA No one catch me now." said the thief

"Is there anyone who can stop him?" said a civilian but be hide him is a skeleton looking man and transform to a muscle man

"Not to worry for I AM HERE!" said the hero

Meanwhile back at school

Everyone was going to their normal stuff like talking about what to do after school.

"Whoa the incident is all over the news" Izuku thought as he put down his phone and grab his book a jerky blond who is not Bakugo grab the book. This man is Neito Monoma

"Hey Midoriya you can do it" Neito said sarcastically as he blows up Izuku's book and threw it out the window.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said Bakugo who was mad.

"HAHAHA Izuku can't become a hero with facts about other heroes." Neito said but was pulled away by a girl with orange hair and hit him, this girl is Itsuka Kendo.

**BONK!**

"Sorry guys Monoma was being an idiot again" said Itsuka

After that Izuku grabs his book from the water. But thought about 10 years ago when he was "supposed" to not have a quirk. He awakened his quirks on a day that scar him for that rest of his life.

While in thought, Izuku will have another fateful encounter that will change his life.

The slimy thief appeared from the sewer manhole cap and tried to take his body. Keyword tried Izuku hit him and it phases right through him.

"**IT IS USELESS I'M MADE OF FLUID I CANNOT BE HARM! HAHAHAHAHA**!" said the villain in a cocky and arrogance attitude. But Izuku hit him again but this time with Armament Haki.

**POW!**

"**WHAT? HOW COULD YOU HIT ME**?" said the villain

Izuku lost all his air until he appeared from the manhole.

"FEAR NOT KID! FOR I AM HERE!" said the Hero. As he prepares a punch.

"**TEXAS SMASH**!"

"Crud a shockwave" said the villain

Izuku was affected by the aftershock but notice who saved him

"All Might?" Izuku thought

Izuku got on his feet and notice it is All Might

All Might apologies for getting Iuzku wrapped up in his chase with the villain and showed him the villain trapped inside a Bottle? Izuku tried to get him to autograph his book which he already did. He also tried talking to him but he was about to leave.

"Until the next time... THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!" All Might jumped and a

**WHOOSH** came after but got an unexpected "passenger"

The two crashed on the top of a building while All Might bled from the mouth.

Meanwhile at Bakugo's location

A bottle fell from the sky and someone opens their eyes at ground level?

Bakugo and friends were walking and talked about what happened.

"Damn that copy Jerk." said Bakugo who was still mad

"Hey Bakugo, you and Midoriya were best friends for a long time, right?" said lackey #1

"Yeah you even point out that he could be a villain if hero work doesn't cut out." said lackey #2

"Well yeah we knew each other when we were kids. And to Quote the Yonko Pirate "Red Haired" Shanks '_Listen up… You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me… You can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But… Good reason or not… Nobody hurts a friend of mine." _Bakugo quoted

The two lackeys were both Crying? And said

"That was beautiful Bakugo."

"Well, thanks, he is a hero in a sense. Now stop smoking if you get caught, I get caught." said Bakugo unknowingly to him what he will face.

"Hey! Look out!" the lackeys said

"Huh?" said Bakugo

"What an amazing quirk and body" the villain said

Meanwhile at Izuku's location

"Well that was scary" Izuku said

"HMM hopefully, someone will us get down. Although I must deliver the villain!" as he was about to leave.

"No wait! Can I be a hero who is the Grandson of Whitebeard?" said Izuku

"HMM...That bloodline...Ugh...Not now..." said All Might

"You see I was picked as a kid because since I don't show off my quirks, they assume I'm quirk less. I only use them for training and show them to my family. I think that saving someone is the coolest thing any can do. I want to save people with a smile like you..." Izuku sentence was interrupted by shock of a shriveled blond man in place of All Might.

"HUUHHH!" exclaim Izuku

"Wait! Who are you and what have you done with All Might?" Said Izuku

"I am All Might" as All Might reintroduces himself, he bleeds from the mouth.

"HUUHHH!" exclaim Izuku again

"Man, a fearless smile huh... Five years ago, an enemy did this to me." said All Might as he pulled up his shirt. Revealed a wound.

"My respiratory system was destroyed, and my stomach was removed. I'm tired because of the surgeries and can only do hero work 3 hours a day." said All Might

"Hold on; five years ago was that the fight between Toxic Chainsaw or "Heavenly Demon" Donquixote Doflamingo that happen ten days after? If so, why didn't you asked for medical help from Chopper or Law" said Izuku with a shocked look.

"Those two, the Toxic Chainsaw couldn't hurt me, and Trafalgar D. Water Law helped me when Doflamingo escaped. No, this fight was kept secret and the fact that the government did not want any help from pirate "scum" and their pride may cost me my life. The reason I smile is that to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel. A pro would ready him or herself to risk their lives. If you want to help people but also want your bloodline a secret become a bounty hunter. It's not wrong to dream but you need to be realistic kid." said All Might and passed Izuku

All Might thought that kid looked familiar for some reason, but he checked his pockets of the villain he captures but he is not there then noticing an explosion.

Pro heroes were all over the place be could not do anything Mt. Lady can't get through single lane streets, Kamui Woods could get burned, Backdraft is current dealing with fires right now, and Death Arms can't touch the Slime Villain without Bakugo resisting and firing off his quirk.

All Might who was in the crowd realized what happened and clench his stomach.

Izuku was walking around thinking of All Might's words and turn to the exact same area where Kacchan is.

Izuku realized it's his fault but he ran with rage in his eyes to the Villain in hopes to save Bakugo and with limbs turn black with haki and flames that aren't burning him.

"Hey kid get back here!" said Death Arms

"Deku you're showing your Quirks" ,Bakugo thought

"That monster he's hurting my friend" Izuku thought

"**Your dead kid!**" said the Villain

Izuku thought of a quick plan after quick thought in his head he threw his bag at him and charge right at him.

"Kacchan!" said Izuku

"Deku why you're here? " Bakugo asked

"BECAUSE...you looked like you needed saving." Izuku said with tears in his eyes and with a smile.

All Might and Bakugo shocked by Izuku's action.

The villain tried to hit him, and Pro-Heroes went in to save him. KEY word TRIED the attack phase right through him and the result was flames covered his body and the villain knew who his father was.

"**NO IMPOSSIBLE THAT MAN HAS BEEN DEAD FOR 10 YEARS! IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE HIS SON! AREN'T YOU!**" said the villain with fear in his voice.

Izuku fought back with a haki infuse tremor and flame punch which was so strong it cracked the air and at the same time All Might saw a silhouette of Whitebeard and "Fire Fist" Ace.

"**SKYFIRE QUAKE!**" Izuku said. As the flare tremor knocked back the villain right off Bakugo.

The villain reform and tried to take Izuku again but All Might save him.

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" All Might said.

"Rain? No way he changes the air pressure with a single punch!" said the random civilian.

Afterwards the heroes cleaned up the villain's scatter body and likely goes to prison. While I am getting talk with the heroes who were both praising my actions but also mad act for doing them. While Kacchan was just praise for being brave.

Later that day

"I want to apologize to All Might, but I'll leave a message on his website." Izuku said as he worried.

"Hey! Deku! Thanks for saving me man I owe you one" said Bakugo with a smile

"Hey, no problem that's what friends are for...I know your there come out." said Izuku who sense the watcher with Observation Haki.

"...I AM HERE!" All Might said.

"It's ALL MIGHT!" both Bakugo and Izuku yelled

"Wait you weren't you surrounded by reporters but how?" Izuku asked.

"Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, I'm All M-KOFF! "All Might said but revert back into his weaken state shocking Bakugo.

"WHAT THE? THAT'S ALL MIGHT?! WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM?!" Bakugo yelled

After one long explanation to Bakugo later.

"Okay, why you're here?" Bakugo asked after recovered from shock.

"Midoriya I've come to thank you and revise what I said earlier...also have a proposal. But first, your "Fire Fist" Ace's kid aren't you." said All Might. Izuku and Bakugo were shocked by this.

"Judging by young Bakugo's reaction, he knew as well. I thought you looked familiar you were at the "Paramount War" weren't you?" All Might said that also shocked Izuku and Bakugo once again. And Izuku was reminded of that day.

"Well, back to my proposal young Midoriya, you showed great bravery in actual a situation and I bet your father and grandfather would be proud if they still be alive." said All Might while Izuku cried on his knees and Bakugo stand and shed only one tear.

"Young Midoriya you can be a hero! And you are worthy of inheriting my power!" All Might exclaims

**To be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their repected owners**

**i do however own my OCs **

**I also do not own any other refreneces from other anime or shows that readers will see in the story **

**CH. 2 All Might's power and UA Entrance Exams**

"HUH?!" exclaimed Izuku and Bakugo

"I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power!" All Might said with a bleeding mouth

"You see many have theorized my "quirk" is "super strength" or a "boost" and when on interviews I always dodge the question or make a joke. Because I All Might the "Symbol of Peace...has to come off as a natural-born hero. But my Quirk was passed down to me. Like the Olympic Torch." All Might said dramatically. The reaction from Bakugo was ordinary but Izuku's was different.

"WHAT!" Bakugo yelled.

"So, it's like a devil fruit or part of the quirk itself?" Izuku said with a questioning look.

All Might was flabbergasted at Izuku's response, so he was confused at the question/response.

"Hmm you that's a very good question. But this Quirk is really top secret, the Quirk's name is "**One For All**!" said All Might

"**One for All**." said Izuku and Bakugo in awe.

"You see, this quirk gets passed on to the next person to cultivate and refine then gets passed on, again and again, a Crystalline network of power!" said All Might

"But why me?" said Izuku

"Are you blind Deku? You tried to save me and use your quirk in public and I agree with All Might's decision to choose you as his successor. I mean everyone could see that a hero would blindly jump into danger man. If that's not a good reason I don't what else is." said Bakugo with a smirk

"Bakugo is right you are the most heroic candidate for the quirk, so will you accept?" said All Might

All Might is trusting me with his secret and there is only one answer to that.

"Yes...I ACCEPT." said Izuku with a smile and Bakugo is grinning to Deku's answer.

"Nice answer, you two meet me at the beach with the trash in 6 days." said All Might

6 days later

"WOW! Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo, how can you two have pulled me and these refrigerators and not breaking a sweat?" asked All Might

"It's because I trained with GREAT Grandpa Garp and he pull me into the wringer and another with Kaido, Big Mama, and Grandpa Whitebeard." said Izuku with pride and fear?

"And I just trained with normal means but Deku has always been stronger than me. That and Izuku once invited me to train with him and Garp was there. SHUDDER. I still have nightmares of him." Said Bakugo with pride and fear

"I expect nothing less! You two but you still need improvement (I think)!" said All Might.

"All Might Sir with all due respect if I can survive Grap training regimen I can survive anything right?" asked Izuku

"Yes and No, if I gave you the power if you were quirkless or didn't train your body your body would have burst." All Might said calmly

"Okay, but Deku would just train even harder on the level of Garp or Zoro. Hold on a second, why are we pulling trash anyway?" asked Bakugo

"Originally to train up Midoriya's body but obviously, this is nothing to him this is just helping to clean this once beautiful beach." said All Might

"That make sense, actually" said Bakugo and Izuku

"We'll do this until the beach is clean on the day of the Exam which is in 10 months." said All Might and Izuku and Bakugo looked pumped.

10 months later

"No way…have you two actually cleaned the entire beach! Young Midoriya you are ready." said All Might

_"__The the moment we have been waiting for." in thought Izuku and Bakugo_

"Now, eat this." as All Might said this, he offered a strain of hair?

Bakugo fell while Izuku said something that caught All Might off-guard.

"I knew it! It IS like a devil fruit! Well here comes a technical devil fruit" said Izuku excited and takes the hair strain and swallows it.

"All right you two now get going the exams starts in three hours!" said All Might

3 hours later at U.A. High School

"We made it Kachan let's do our best!" said Izuku excitedly

"All right let's do this Deku!" said Bakugo who is also excited as they but walk Izuku tripped and almost hit to the ground and was floating?

"Huh?" shocking Izuku and Bakugo

"Are you okay?" asked a girl

**PLOP**

"It's my quirk sorry for stopping you, but... well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall. Oh, and nice cowboy hat I like it." said the girl.

"Uh... Thanks, I'm Izuku D. Midoriya and this is my friend Katsuki Bakugo. What's yours?" said Izuku

"Oh, my name is Ochcako Uraraka. Well good luck to all of us!" said Ochako as she walked away

"I can't believe it I talked to a girl! I think it may be love at first sight Kacchan!" said Izuku who has hearts in his eyes.

"Whoa, there Romeo Deku we probably won't see her again and besides let's get in there and do our best!" said Bakugo with a smirk

Later inside the building

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!" said a loud announcer

**SILENCE**

WELL THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINE OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?" Said the announcer

**"****YEAH!" **AND** SILENCE**, **cricket****sounds**, and in sheer luck a tumbleweed came out of nowhere and rolls to the stage?

"Oh my gosh! It's the voice hero Present Mic! I listen to his radio talk shows all the time**...MUTTERING"** said Izuku as he started muttering

"Yo, Deku just chill man," said Bakugo

"This test will begin in ten minutes and you can bring anything you want! After the presentation go to your assign testing location! Each site will have three types of robot villains the points are awarded for defeating them according to their difficulty levels! To give you kids the run down use your quirks to destroy as many robots you can!" said Present Mic

"I have a question?! There appear to be no less the four robots you mention on the handout! Such a blatant error is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! And you with the stupid cowboy hat." said a Glasses student then caught the attention of the room to look at Izuku

"**WHAT?**" said Izuku with a risen anger in his voice while Bakugo scooted away a little

"You've been muttering this whole time...it's distracting! Is this a game to you then if so, get out and take that stupid hat with you!" said the glasses kid who is going to regret those words.

Izuku shoots out anger driven Conqueror's Haki in the entire room making the boy shiver with almost the entire room filled with fear.

"First off, this hat was someone very important to me before he died so you don't have a right to call it** STUPID** and secondly everyone here is nervous, and everyone has their coping mechanisms so don't judge people like that and besides picking on me is very un-hero like even your face shows it right?" Izuku said with killer intent slowly fades

"Oh...Um...I apologies for my actions against you." said the glasses guy who realizes the Izuku was right.

"All right examinee 7111, thanks for noticing the robot villains the fourth robot is like a "thomp" from "Mario Bros" so if you encounter it or tried to fight it all of your points will be gone! But there IS one more surprise we got enlisted help from Revolutionaries and Pirates so they're like the extra final boss and they cost 5 points." said Present Mic which explains everything while the glasses kid had a gloom cloud over his head and muttered a bit.

"WAIT WHAT?!" said everyone realizing on what Present Mic said last.

"Now to end this presentation with our school's motto. The Great Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said..." True heroism consists in being superior to ills of life." Well break a leg everyone and PLUS ULTRA!" said Present Mic

"All right I got my bisento ready, thanks, mom. Huh...Hey, it's that girl Uraraka I should talk to her before the practical starts." Izuku thought. As Izuku was walking to her the boy with glasses appeared again which made Izuku mad.

"Hey why are you walking to that girl are you trying to distract her?" said the boy with glasses

Izuku release a small amount of Conqueror's Haki that made people flinch at his present except a certain group of examinees. Just then the test begins and Izuku, a red-haired boy with a straw hat, a blue haired boy with three swords, a blonde boy with a furry leather scarf with a swirl eyebrow and a third eye, a boy with demon horns and blue spikey long hair, with a monkey tail and a boy with a white hat with black spots all disappeared. Naturally shocking the others.

"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO TIMER SO JUST RUN!" said Present Mic as everyone else just started running.

Izuku destroyed a robot with a Tremor infuse bisento attack

Izuku already gain 49 points. Just then Izuku heard several familiar attack names

"**Onigiri! Gomu Gomu Storm Pistol! Radio Knife. Power Mochi! Thundercastle!**"

"Wait I know those voices" Izuku thought

The red hair with the straw hat noticed Izuku and ran to him with the others

"Izuku! Is that you?" asked the straw-hat wearer

"Wait...Monkey D. Shanks! And the others are Roronoa Ryuma, Vinsmoke Katakiri, Lor D. Kaido, and Trafalgar D. Corazon! What are you guys here?" asked Izuku who was excited to see his friends and family.

"Well we're going to become heroes to protect the innocent from bad guys." said Shanks with a smile, the others gave similar or different reasons.

"Yeah each of us has 43 points and while we helped those who need to get in or worthy to get in!" said Kaido

In a dark room with monitors the teachers at U.A. watch the testers.

"This year's batch is an interesting crop huh? Why don't we give them a push." said a voice in shadows?

**THOOM...KABOOM!**

Everyone notices the Giant robot and panic.

Many ran away which also included the boy with the glasses the only who didn't run away were Izuku and his friends. Then Izuku heard a scream of a girl Izuku saw it was the same girl that saves him from falling.

Izuku ran at the machine and send a shockwave through his bisento send the robot back unharmed. Corazon checked the girl for injuries and found a sprain ankle. The robot charge at them but pushed backed but several attacks that seem ineffective.

"ARRGH! What's going on?! Why our attacks doing nothing?!" said Ryuma

Katakiri thought that they're only using normal attacks and not haki ones, so he ran at it and kicked it with haki like his father, but black lightning clashed?

**BAHAHAHAHA!**

Izuku and Shanks recognized that laugh.

"Hey guys, is that a guy in a white suit and wearing a dog mask on the giant robot?" said Ryuma while Izuku and Shanks were sweating like crazy!

"OH NO! IT'S GARP THE FIST!" said the entire group minus Uraraka

"That's right, you morons; I Garp will destroy you all! BAHAHAHA!" yelled Garp as he laughed evilly

Izuku realized that only One for All could match and maybe surpassed Garp's brute strength.

"Hey! Shanks can you be a jump pad for me?" asked Izuku

"Sure! **Third Gear Gomu Gomu Trampoline**!" yelled Shanks

Izuku jumped on Shanks and launch himself at Garp and channel all his strength in one attack! Garp also launch at Izuku as well.

Clench up your butt...and let your heart cry out! Said All Might

"**TAKE THIS GARP! FIREWORKS SMASH!**" yelled Izuku as he clashes with Garp and uses a flame and One for All combo attack and overpowered Garp's fist who which crashed into the robot in a fiery explosion. Everyone was in awe until the debris fell.

Meanwhile at the same time, All Might in his true form was watching Izuku. All Might and the entire room were impressed

Back at the test location

"LOOK OUT! SCATTER!" yelled Shanks

The robot's parts fell and each of the pirate's group saved other testers

"**Block Mochi!** Are you all right?" yelled Katakiri as he saved a girl with pink skin.

"Uh yeah! Thanks!" said the pink skin girl as she blushed

Small yet big pieces almost fell on a group of testers and Shanks saved them.

"**Gomu Gomu Storm Gatling**!" yelled Shanks as his arms stretch and generated electracy while the other testers ran

Two giant pieces were going to crush more victims until Ryuma and Kaido saved them as well.

**"****Santoryu: Secret Style technique: Crossing the Six Paths!" **yelled Ryuma as he jumps to it and cut it into pieces

"**Hydra's grand eruption!**" said Kaido as hydras made of magma came out of his back and melt the parts away.

"**Room...Shambles and Counter Shock!" **Yelled Corazon as he switches places with a group of testers that were about to be crushed by a robot piece then destroyed the piece by electrocuting it.

Everyone who was running away stopped and were impressed that they destroyed pieces of the giant robot and destroy it with ease.

Meanwhile with Izuku

"Huh? Hmm well, I'm dead." as Izuku just notice he is falling, and he notices that his legs and right arm are broken so using tremor to cushion the fell is out. But as if he knew was going to die, he just gave out a smile (Will of D.) even though he may not have passed the test or live to the end of it he knew he save one life then it's okay. What he had not expected he got slap by the girl he saved.

"Re... lease" said Uraraka who look weaken

TAP. Uraraka release Izuku from hurt quirk which saved his life but after that she barfed.

"Times up for you heroes, the test is over!" said Present Mic

Izuku was in shocked but glad he got some points in, but testers gather around Izuku.

"No way...That guy? He jumped to the robot and the infamous Garp the Fist wasn't he scared? Yeah but did you notice his quirk, he destroyed the robot after Garp crashed into it. Yeah, your right man that must be the source of that killer intent. He must be some special guy." said several random testers

In the background around the boy with glasses notice Izuku too and he thought

"No, they don't get it. That boy and his friends all jumped into action to protect that girl and others who got caught within the falling debris and if this wasn't a test, I would have done the same thing! Wait a second of course!

Then came an old lady giving out candy? And healed Izuku with a kiss which freaked everyone out. But Izuku's body began to heal and flames came out also to heal the body. This old lady is the "Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl" who has a super healing quirk and a nurse at U.A.

The boy with glasses truly realizes the true sets up of the test.

One week later

Izuku just stared at his fish and that got his mother's and siblings' attention.

"Izuku?! Are you fine today? And why are you creepily smiling at the fish?" asked Bonney and his siblings.

"Sorry mom, I think I crash after the calculations on the written part of the test and I think I barely passed mom." said Izuku who explained his crash. Izuku was also working out while his siblings were playing Smash Bros. Izuku is also worried that All Might has not contacted him since the test.

"I Know my little Sol Badguy the letter should be here by now and I thought that "secret" training with All Might and One for All help you." said Bonney

"Wait...How you know?" Izuku just freaked out about his mother knows his secret

"Oh... Robin called and told me your deal with All Might. That and you talk in your sleep." said Bonney calmly

"Oh. I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't tell you..." said Izuku who begin to have tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Izuku I understand. And besides everyone in the Straw-Hat Pirates and the Fleet already know the secret because One for All is like a devil fruit, so it was obvious." as Bonney hugged her son someone interrupted their moment. As she ran to the door and opened it.

"**ALL RIGHT! WHO DARES INTERRUPT OUR MOMENT?!**" yelled Bonney but looked around and then looked at the ground and saw it came from U.A. High School?! She gave it to her son, and he ran to his room to open it.

"I AM HERE...AS A PROJECTION!" yelled a pre-recorded All Might

"Huh? Wait... All Might? But how...?" asked Izuku

"I am sorry for not contacting you and the reason I'm here in this video is because I am teaching at U.A. for now on. Now your test results are impressive you passed both the written exam and the physical exam!" said All Might which make Izuku smiled, but All Might had more to say.

"But wait there's more and watch the screen for a surprise!" said All Might

**FWP **as the screen turns on, Uraraka showed up on the screen.

"Wait, Uraraka?" asked Izuku

"She came to us after the test and watch closely!" said All Might

"Um, that boy with curly hair with freckles you know the one with the Orange cowboy hat? Can you give some of my points? When he was falling, he smiled, and he knew no one else would save him. I saw it that means he has no regrets and is willing to die to help someone else's dreams! Right? And that boy...Saved my life!" Said Uraraka.

Izuku was shocked at Uraraka's words with Present Mic.

"You see? This Exam wasn't just beating up the villain!" said All Might

"I'm afraid we can't give him your points...but there shouldn't be a need for it, my little listener!" said Present Mic

"You see?! A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing... is no hero course at all! Rescue points were another factor in this exam! You gain 60 rescue points and add it to your original amount that makes it 109 points, but you also get 4 extra points when you defeated Garp so it's 113 points! And for Uraraka she gained 45 rescue points. Congrats! Young Midoryia you passed! This will be your Hero Academy!" said All Might

Izuku was crying with tears of joy.

"Mom! I passed! Cook up some of your famous pizzas!" said Izuku as he tells his mother that he passed as his siblings were also happy and they partied all night.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs **

**I also, do not own any other references from other anime or shows that readers will see in the story **

This is Beast King Achilles to answer some of your questions Shanks is the son of Nami and Luffy since Nami was referred to as a red-haired chick by the Rosy Life Riders. Ryuma is the son of Zoro and Tashigi. Kaido is the son of an OC in the prologue Achilles...Lor D. Achilles who he married is a surprise and Corazon's mother is also a surprise. Finally, since Devil Fruits can change the genetic makeup into an element or a creature so the theory if the genes of their parents or ancestors their descendants would have the power.

**Ch. 3 New School and Rivals gather**!

"Well the scores are out now. In third place is Bakugo for just villain points while Midoryia is in first and a perfect balance of a hero." said an unknown voice.

"Yeah but his quirk did damage him, and he seems more violent than Bakugo." said another unknown person

In the background there was a man a with a scarf and sleep deprive eyes thinking that the meeting is boring.

One a night later after receiving the letter

"All right! Sensei! I passed!" said Izuku with an excited smile.

"Wait did that kid say All Might?" said a random person

"Huh? No, I said "All right" not "All Might" yelled Izuku to the random guy he made a mistake

"Oh….Okay!" said the guy.

"Well congrats on passing by the way." said All Might

"Yeah thanks but I can't believe you're a teacher at U.A. but I wonder if I was ready to use One for All because my body broke, and I couldn't handle it." said a worried Izuku

"Hmm...Well apparently you didn't use 100% you use 150%! If it was 100% your arm and legs would have been fine according to Recovery Girl anyway." said All Might

"Wait 150% does that mean I just broke my limits?" asked Izuku

"Well yes and no you just need perfect control. Well see you at school and by the way call me Toshinori Yagi." said All Might shocking Izuku that he trusts him not only with the quirk but also his name.

Spring

"All right Izuku you got your lunch?" asked Bonney

"Yes mom." said Izuku

"Okay how about your Cowboy hat" said Bonney

"I would never leave that mom! I gotta go mom!" said Izuku

"Izuku! You looked great!" said Bonney who had tears in her eyes

"Thanks Mom!" said Izuku with a smile

At U.A. Highschool

"Let's see 1-A...1-A oh. Here it is wow this is a large door." said Izuku

As Izuku opens the door he saw some familiar faces.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such action is insulting those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" said the same glasses kid who was doing robot arm gestures?

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" said Bakugo

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida" said Ida

"Somei?! So, you're a stuck-up elitist then? Should I blow you up then?" said Bakugo who was threatening to blow up Ida.

"You're awful. Do you really wished to be a hero?!" said Ida who is scared until he notices Izuku

"Midorya you...you saw the true nature of the practical exam. While I did not...! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" said Ida

"Umm...I didn't saw the true nature until after the test." said Izuku

"Deku..." said Bakugo with a smile

"Hey! It's that cowboy hat guy!" said Uraraka

"_It's Uraraka she's too cute in that uniform!" in thought Izuku_

"You got in just like what Present Mic said!" said Uraraka but then something or someone was on the floor in a sleeping bag?

"Hello, I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aiziwa please to meet you now quickly change into your gym clothes and head to the grounds." said Aiziwa who grab a gym clothes from his sleeping bag?

Later at the grounds

"I'm going to test you kids on your quirks." said Aiziwa

"A test of on our quirks?!" said the entire class

"Hold on what about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?!" asked Uraraka

"That's a waste of time if you don't want to be heroes. U.A. is known for their 'freestyle" teaching system. That applies to the teachers as well." said Aiziwa

"Glup" said almost everyone who was scared

"Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50-meter dash, endurance run, strong grip, and side to side stepping all which you did in middle school right? But this time using your quirks, give it your all. Bakugo how far can you throw?" said Aiziwa

"Um? 66 meters why?" asked Bakugo

"Well use your quirk to throw it then just to test and see your limits." said Aiziwa

"All right...DIE!" yelled Bakugo as he threw the ball

"Hmm... 705.2 meters. Oh, I forgot one thing whoever is in the last place will be expelled." said Aiziwa while the class was scared.

1st round 50-meter dash

(Everyone's was the same except there are Izuku and the 12 extra students)

"All right! **TREMOR BOOSTER!" **Said Izuku who launches himself at the goal with the Tremor (and All for One) before Bakugo with the same hand gesture as Bakugo as he uses his quirk.

"**SKY WALK!/ ****Nitoryu ****Iai: Rashomon!" **Said Katakiri and Ryuma who got to the goal at the exact same time then argued who got there first, then started fighting but then Kaido knocked them down.

**"****Second Gear! Gomu Gomu Jet Rocket!/ Lighting Thief! **Yelled Shanks and Kaido both got there at the same time.

"**Room: Shambles! / Earth Chariot!" **said Corazon and a blind boy who was carried by the earth itself

The next two were two girls one with black hair and the other purple and orange both just ran and got 4.6 seconds

"**Snowy Wings! / ****Cien Fleur: WIngs!" **said a green hair girl and a blue hair girl.

The next and last group was strange; the Fishman ran and the bunny ear boy turned into a Cerberus and launch at the finish line and came in second?

Skipping the other events and straight to the throwing event everyone is still the same except for Izuku and the 12 Rookies.

"All right, Katakiri you go next." said Aiziwa who sounded bored

"Yeah sure" said Katakiri who also sound bored too

"**Block Mochi: Kick!" **Yelled Katakiri which got 890 meters

"Ryuma, it's your turn" said Aiziwa

"ZZZ... All right. **Mutoryu ****Tatsu Maki**" Ryuma said as he threw, and a tornado came out which landed him 900 meters.

"All right Kaido you're next" said Aiziwa

"Sweet man! **Hydra of Wind!" **said Kaido as he threw the ball which went 1000 meters.

"Shanks you're next" said Aiziwa

"Yosh! All right! **Gomu Gomu Storm Rifle!" **said Shanks who also got 1000 meters

"Now Boa Viper is next." said Aiziwa

"YOU GO! Viper-hime!" said Shanks who is obviously Viper's boyfriend.

"Thanks, Shanks-kun! **Love Arrow!" s**aid Viper who got 500 meters

"So, Stone Befong" said Aiziwa

"That's me" said Stone

"Hold on he's blind!" said the invisible girl.

"Yes! Just what I need to pass; a blind guy!" said the purple pervert who thought he was lucky.

"Hey that's mean you little Troll!" said the invisible girl

"It's alright I get that all the time." said Stone as he stared at the invisible girl somehow. The Invisible girl blushed but no one saw that.

Stone had the ball in hand and said

"**Zero Gravity" **shocking almost the entire class and got infinity?!

"No way he got a gravity quirk too?" said the class

"Next is Trafalgar D. Corazon," said Aiziwa

"All right **Room: Shambles!" **he yelled as a blue ring circle around the class. He switches some dirt with his ball as he threw it in the air giving him 985 meters.

"Next is Angel Newgate?" said Aiziwa as a green hair girl came out.

"YAY! It's my turn!" said Angel

"You can do it Yuki-Angel san!" said Corazon

"Thanks, **Snow CANNON!**" yelled Angel who got 603 meters

"Allright next is Son Tiger?" said Aiziwa who was confused with the name as the fishman came out who look like Kisame from Naruto.

"**Fishman Karate: 1000 Throw Brick fist!"** yelled Tiger who got 700 meters

"Next is Erza Emporio?" said Aiziwa but got a spine shiver when he said the name as the girl(?) with an afro with Purple and Orange hair came came out.

"YEEHAW! It's my turn! **SCISSOR Hand blade slash!"** as Erza threw the ball with an air slash and got 789 meters

"Next is Cutty Nico Oliva" said Aiziwa as a girl with light blue long hair.

"Yes, Sleepy Sensei, "**Delphinium** !" said Oliva who made a giant arm and launch which got her 900 Meters (strange right?)

"Ok next is Mune Nobunaga," said Aiziwa as a boy with bunny ears came out

"Sure whatever. **Hades Booster!" **when Mune said his attack, black flames appeared which got him 800 meters

"All right Midoryia D. Izuku you're last," said Aiziwa as Izuku walk up.

"Come on Deku go for it at full Power!" said Bakugo

"All right!" said Izuku who threw the ball and tried to use his quirk but didn't work and yet end up with 2000 meters.

"_My god that boy's strength is monstrous without his quirk!" in said Aiziwa_

"Huh?! What happen to my quirk I know I was going full power? Wait a second, I remember you you're Eraser Head aren't you." said Izuku

"Yes, I am and you're holding back I expect the same result of your limit the same as the Practical test. Or else you're expelled." said Aiziwa

"All right round 2; **One for All 300% SKYFIRE QUAKE!**" yelled Izuku who broke a finger and got over 80000 meters?!

"Dang was that your limit at the Exam Midoriya?" asked Aiziwa who was not shocked by the result but will be shock by Izuku's response.

"What? Oh no the one at the Exam was at 150% I used 300%. I'm surprise my fingers, or my arm didn't explode." said Izuku with a smile which scared Aiziwa since Izuku said 500% meaning he CAN control One for All.

"Nice job kid you are hero material after all. Oh yeah I lied about the expelling anyone" said Aiziwa with a smile.

"...HUH?!" almost the entire class

"It was a trick to get you guys use your full potential" said Aiziwa with an evil smile

"WHAT?!" yelled almost the entire class

"Of course, it was a lie didn't you guys know?" said the spikey black hair girl who made a cannon.

"You know guys I have seen his record he maybe wasn't joking." said Izuku with an uncaring voice.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" said the students who were panicking

"Because A: it would get the rest of guys to use full power and B: I thought just it would be fun." said Izuku who's response made some of the students' jaw drop.

"All right, tomorrow classes will start. And Midoriya go to Recovery Girl" said Aiziwa

"Yes Sir Mr. Aiziwa...ZZZZZZ" said Izuku as he fell asleep

"HE FELL ASLEEP?!" the entire class yelled.

After Aiziwa left he talked to All Might and saying that Izuku has some chance but also said that his potential is scary limitless and left.

After Izuku went and see Recovery Girl he met the other classmates

"Hey how's your finger?" said Iida

"Oh, it's fine" said Izuku

"Hey you two! Headed to the station? Wait up!" said Uraraka

"_It's Uraraka!" said Izuku_

"Ah, the Infinity Girl," said Iida

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! Um, you're Tenya Iida and you're Izuku Deku Midoriya! Right!" said Uraraka

"Deku?" asked Izuku

"When Bakugo said Deku at the exam and the quirk assessment. Your middle initial is D. so Deku is the D., right?" said Uraraka

"Actually, Deku is just a nickname Kaachan gave me when we were kids." said Izuku

"A derogatory pet name then?" said Iida

"Nah, Kacchan thought it had a different meaning back then." Izuku said

"I'm sorry! But "Deku" yells out "do your best!" I like it." said Uraraka with a smile

"Thanks, Deku is fine but I also call myself Badguy sometimes." said Izuku

"Badguy?! Why?!" asked Iida who was worried that he may be a villain.

"It's a nickname my dad gave me" said Izuku who shed a single tear

"But wait what does the D. mean then?" asked Uraraka

"Well, D. has many names and titles but there are many names that come close to the clan's greatest mystery: Dreams, Destiny, Demons, Death, but one then come close to the Enemy of God." Izuku said

"Whoa that's so cool!" said Uraraka who had stars in her eyes

"If you think that's cool let us tell you something" said, Shanks and crew

"Hey Shanks" said Izuku

"Wait do you know these guys? /It seems you know them before the exam," said Uraraka and Iida

"Well, let me introduce us, I am Monkey D. Shanks" said Shanks

"I'm Roronoa Ryuma" said Ryuma

"I'm Vinsmoke Katakiri pleasure to meet you" said Katakiri

"I'm Lor D. Kaido and its LOR D. Kaido not LORD Kaido okay?!" said Kaido

"Don't mind him he's touchy with the name, I'm Trafalgar D. Corazon" said Corazon

"Wait, Monkey D., Trafalgar D., Roronoa, Vinsmoke, and Lord..." said Iida

"NO IT' S LOR D. YOU FOUR EYED TOASTER WITH LEGS" yelled Kaido

"My apologies, Lor D. Kaido" said Iida

"Apology accepted, now continue?" asked Kaido

"Are you guys the sons of "2nd Pirate King" Luffy, "Surgeon of Death" Law, "World best Swordsman" Zoro, "Black Leg" Sanji, and Yonko Achilles of the Beast pirates and Straw hats' "Mad Joker of Disaster" are you?" asked Iida

"Yes/Yeah" the pirate kids said

"Hey where's the rest of the guys?" asked Izuku

"Oh, they went home already, well so you guys tomorrow then." said the Pirate Group as they left.

**To Be Continue….**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**I also, do not own any other references from other anime or shows that readers will see in the story**

I see there were some misconceptions in the story first Angel's father is not whitebeard despite the last name and Son Tiger is not Fisher Tiger's son that will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Ch. 4 Costumes, Training Combat and Izuku's Back Turned**

Classes went normal with English is Present Mic then ate lunch at the cafeteria cooked by Lunch Rush and finally, the class that was waited for, "Hero Basic Training".

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" said All Might as he is wearing a super suit.

"No way he's really going to teach us?! Hey, he's wearing a costume from the Silver Age of Heroes!" said the class excited

"YES, MY STUDENTOUS STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PUT YOU KIDS IN A SPECIAL TRAINING SESSION! AND TODAY'S ACTIVITY IS "BATTLE TRAINING!" AND ALL YOU NEED IS YOUR COSTUMES!" said All Might as the class got excited for battle training and to get to wear their costumes.

Everyone's' costumes are still the same except for Izuku and the Pirate crew

"Whoa your costumes are amazing!" said Izuku as he walks out from the shadows Izuku's costume looks like what Sol Badguy wear (In Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN he also wear a coat as Ace did in One Piece thousand storm but it's dark green and Izuku is carry his three weapons his iron pipe, Bisento, and the Junkyard Dog Mk 2 and worn his Orange Cowboy hat that belongs to his father.

"Not as cool as your costume Deku-kun!" said Uraraka who was blushing at his appearance

"Hey guys come out already!" said Izuku as he was calling the rest out

First was Ryuma and his costume is exactly like Ryuma's( Zombie) own kimono and had his own black bandana and wielded three swords Kashu, Kitestu the 1st sword, and his favorite sword Shusui

Katakiri's the costume is the same appearance of his deceased uncle Katakiri Charlotte and carries a trident.

Kaido's costume has Kaido the former Yonko appearance, had his own sea prism Spikey Club (search up One Piece Kaido's weapon) and wore some samurai armor plating (like Dragon Ball Super Broly's armor) (Note: Kaido and Achilles have horns like Yonko Kaido because they're the same species) looks like DBS Broly's base form.

Corazon appearance is exactly like his father clothes During the Dressrosa Incident and his weapon is what Crow from RWBY uses.

Shanks' appearance is exactly like his dad's appearance when he returns to the Sabaody Archipelago including coat and wore a X shirt like his dad his sword Raiden's sword from metal gear series and is wearing his own straw hat.

Viper's appearance is her mother's dress from the "Paramount War" and wore a coat as a cape and has her own large snake?

Tiger's appearance is exactly like Kisame's clothes except the clouds are replaced with Suns and wields a sea prism anchor with chains and a chainsaw sword that is wrapped around the blade

Angel Newgate's costume is like Harpy Queen from Yugioh and her arms and legs are in "Harpy Mode" like her mother

Oliva's costume is what her mother wore at Fishman Island

Ezra's costume is similar to that of Gowther's armor but on a smaller level but slightly bigger than Ezra and wore the exact clothes that Gowther wore and wields the Scissor blades from Kill La Kill

Mune's costume is the Shadow of Cerberus armor set and hid the bunny ears and has a sword called the Ebony Sword of Storms (Skyrim)

Stone's costume was simple he wore a green kimono with metal samurai armor with no shoes and wields a Nodachi long sword and also is wearing a bamboo hat.

"See Deku your costumes are incredible and original! I wished I'd been more specific on my request form... this suit is so puffy and curvy. It's embarrassing..." said Uraraka while Izuku blushed.

"The hero course is the Best!" said Mineta who had perverted thoughts but was silenced by several killer intents. By Izuku and crew.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same testing zone as the Entrance Exams will we performing cityscapes maneuvers ?!" asked Iida

"NOPE YOU'LL BE MOVING ON TO STEP TWO! INDOOR ANTIPERSONNEL BATTLE TRAINING! VILLAIN BATTLE MOSTLY HAPPEN OUTDOORS...BUT SOMETIMES THEY HAPPEN INSIDE BY THE EVILEST VILLAINS. Black market deals, house arrest, confinement all happen indoors! So, everyone will be divided into teams of two: Heroes vs. Villains!" said All Might as everyone was excited and but there were those who asked questions All Might ignore the questions and went straight for the task

"Listen up your task is to find and stop the villains who has a nuclear weapon and the heroes will have to take care of it. There is a time limit on the heroes to capture or securing the weapon. While the villains must capture the villains or protect the weapon. Your partners will be decided on lots!" said All Might as he picked the team everyone's' the same except team B is Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu, Team C is Mezo Shoji and Mineta, Team K is Roronoa Ryuma and Katakiri Vinsmokes, Team L is Corazon and Angel, Team M is Shanks and Viper, Team N is Oliva and Ezra, Team O is Tiger and Mune, and Kaido will be an extra hero or villain for one of the challenges! And Kaido got Team M" said All Might

"No way it must be fate right?" said Uraraka who had a smile

"You know destiny has a strange way to bring people together, I mean look at Ryuma, Katakiri, and Shanks' parents!" said Izuku who had a blush, Uraraka also blushed.

"First Group! Team A and B!? Team B is Heroes while team A is Villains" said All Might

"HUH!?" said Team A and B except for Shoto

"All right the villains go first because they need to plan their strategy," said All Might as Izuku and Uraraka enter the building. Then Shoto's team went in after 5 minutes of planning.

Shoto and Momo found their way to the Weapon with no trouble but as they enter the room Shoto froze the room, but it was melting away in the mere present of Izuku's quirk.

"So, you two are trying to take this weapon well I won't let you!" said Izuku with an evil D smiled and called out an attack as he made a cross with his fingers "**CROSSFIRE!" yelled **Izuku as he shot flames at Momo but blocked by Shoto with his ice quirk.

"Hey! Why are you firing at Momo, I'm the stronger one so attacked me!" said Shoto who is mad at Izuku

"It's because you have a fire quirk as well. And I knew you would get distracted long enough for Uraraka to catch you off guard! **Firefly and Firey Doll**" said Izuku as Uraraka dropped several heavy boxes on Shoto with her gravity quirk while Izuku attack both Momo and Shoto with Firefly and Firey Doll, Shoto protect Momo while he took the blast resulting the Villain team wins with Momo surrendering.

Meanwhile with All Might and the other students were shocked how fast Izuku and Uraraka were when they were done with the challenge except the pirate crew children.

"Oh my gosh! Izuku defeated the numbered 2 hero's son!" said almost the entire class

"HUH That Deku only use one of his quirks," said Bakugo

"WHAT?!" said the class

"Yeah if he used his other quirks the entire building would collapse!" said Shanks leaving almost the entire class shocked. As Team A and B entered the monitor room

"Well class who do you think is the V.I.P. in this battle?" asked All Might

"Well umm was it Izuku and Shoto?" asked the girl who looked like a frog

"Indeed, they were! While Todoroki saved his partner, which is a sign of a hero! And Izuku who flawlessly defeated the hero team with a brilliant strategy! So, who's next?" said All Might

Teams went in and out and Kaido became a villain and won.

During the next few rounds, students went against each other some wins and some lose.

After everyone finished their matches everyone changed clothes. Unfortunately, Mineta found a hole in the wall that connects to the girl's locker room the minute that Mineta tried to "investigate" the hole while saying perverted stuff Izuku grabs his head and unleashed a tremor! And at the same time Shanks, Corazon, Kaido, Ryuma, Mune, Tiger, and Stone were about to give Mineta a "killing blow" and leaked out killing intent and Conqueror's Haki making everyone tremble in fear until Izuku said something to break the ice.

"So, let just change our clothes and NOT to peek at the girls especially you Mineta," said Izuku making Mineta flinched.

**While on the other side of the wall of the locker room**

"That Izuku guy is awesome to take down Mineta before he peeked into the hole. He's a real gentleman along with his friends." said the pink girl.

"Yeah that's Izuku for you protecting the innocent in many ways," said Viper as she, Ezra, Angel, and Oliva agree as they left the locker room

"Hey, let's spy on the boys with a tiny robot!" said the pink girl

"I don't know," said Uraraka

"Come it is fun! And besides, I want to see Katakiri's body. So Momo you think you can help us out?" said the pink girl with a smile.

"Hmm, sure," Momo responded as she creates a tiny robot to move around the hole to some of their disappointment all the boys, but one was left, and it was Izuku shirtless with his back turn at them and they saw a tattoo of a jolly roger a red spade with smiling crossbones with a burning hat that has a smiling and frowning face. Like his hat (Spade pirates).

"What?!" the girls exclaimed quietly as they pulled back the robot.

"Why does he have a pirate symbol on his back?!" asked most of the girls except Asui and Uraraka

"Why does it look so familiar?" asked Uraraka

"Ribbit not surprising it's the symbol of Portgas D. Ace the "Fire Fist" captain of the Spade Pirates and 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Ribbit" said Asui as she said it calmly.

"Wait didn't he died in the "Paramount War" along with Whitebeard?" said Mina Ashido who is the pink girl.

"Wait ...Ace...Whitebeard...Paramount War...D... I think I met Izuku there." said Uraraka as she tried to remember something.

"Wait you were there?!" asked Momo

"Yeah the Island they use for the execution grounds and home base everyone was captured as human shields so the Yonkos came in separated attacks and the war started and ended on the same day," said Uraraka as she started to cry a bit.

"You okay? Uraraka? Speak to us." said Momo as Uraraka finally remembers who is Izuku

"I think...Izuku is "Fire Fist" Ace's son at that execution." said Uraraka as she shocked the girls

"WHAT?!" said Toru

"Should we have asked?" said Mina

"N-no I don't think we should ask he must have his reasons to change his name," said Uraraka as the girls agree as well and finally change their clothes and enter the class as they continue the school day it ended, and everyone went home.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs **

**theme to use (Re Erased or one piece opening One day by Dave) full credit of song to Dave.**

**Ch.5 Introductions to class 1-A and Class Representatives**

A day after the mock battle Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida went to school but was questioned by reporters but quickly escaped and the U.A. Barrier closed on the reporters

Meanwhile in Class 1-A

"So, should we introduce our selves Mr. Aiziwa?" said Iida while doing robot motions

"Sure whatever...ZZZZZZZ" said Aiziwa as he fell asleep

"Um, okay? So, who goes first?" thought the entire class

After almost everyone introduces themselves about their quirks, hobbies, and family all is left are the pirate crew.

The first one of the groups is Ryuma "Yo my name is Roronoa Ryuma and I have no quirk, but I use the Three-sword style like my dad, I like to look up swords like my mom, I like to sleep a lot and my swords names are Shusui, Kashu, and Kitetsu the 1st and my girlfriend is Rachel Vinsmokes." as Ryuma walked to his seat then fell asleep.

Next was Katakiri Vinsmokes, "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, but mostly gentleman I am Katakiri Vinsmokes, I like cooking and I despise perverts, okamas, and those who waste food. My Quirk is **Paramecia Soul** derived from the Soul-Soul fruit that my grandmother ate while I ate the Mochi-Mochi fruit. Oh, and I like to wear a scarf like my uncle hence why I wear one right now." Katakiri introduces himself and went back to his seat.

After Katakiri next was Corazon," Hey, I'm Trafalgar D. Corazon my quirk is **operations** it's exactly like my dad's Ope-Ope fruit and My girlfriend is Angel Newgate." said Corazon making Angel blush.

Next was Angel Newgate. "Hi, I'm Angel Newgate, my quirk is snow body like my mom's snow-snow fruit, I love my dad who was the First Division Commander, I love my extended family the "Whitebeard Pirates" and I **hate** the "Blackbeard Pirates". Angel said with hate and went back to her seat.

Next was Monkey D. Shanks, "Yosh I'm Monkey D. Shanks my quirk is rubber man, so my body is made of rubber and has all of the abilities like my dad. I also ate the logia Storm-Storm fruit. I love to eat meat and love my girlfriend Viper. But I hate the Blackbeard pirates and the Celestial Dragons" making Viper blush as she was next.

"Hey, I'm Viper Boa Diez my quirk is** loved petrified** if anyone falls in love with me, will turn to stone like my mom. I can try it on Mineta." she said with an evil smile.

The next one was Son Tiger, "Greetings I'm Son Tiger I have no quirk but as a Fishman, I am 10 times stronger than ordinary humans and I hate discrimination against anyone for what they look like, how they act, and what's there the situation my father is "First Son of the Sea" Jinbe." as he walks to his seat everyone respects him for being honorable.

Next was Stone Befong, "Greetings I'm Stone Befong as you can see, I'm blind like my parents I have two old sisters. My quirks are **Earth bending and Gravity**. My Gravity quirk came from the Gravity-Gravity fruit my dad ate. And I like eating noodles." as he finishes, he walks back to his seat and once again looked at Toru.

After Stone was Erza Emprio. "Yeehaw! Hey, guys, I'm Erza Empiro my quirks are** Scissorhands and hormone control** both are derived from devil fruits. Scissorhands can cut almost anything, and Hormone control allowed me to heal people, give them adrenaline and change genders." said Erza but Mineta asked a question

"WAIT... did you say change gender?!" said Mineta with a perverted tone

"Why yes, I can show you" Erza test on herself and became him as he looked the same except his chest was smaller and his voice was a little lower. "When my gender is a boy my name is Ezra Empiro and I have a girlfriend and just to reassure guys I was born as a girl" said Erza as she reverts to her original gender.

"Yo, I'm Mune Nobunga my quirk is **Cerberus** I can transform into a Cerberus like my dad and like my mom who is a rabbit mink I am the strongest under a full moon." said Mune who had an evil smile

"Hello, my name is Cutty Nico Oliva my quirk is flower parts I can make human limbs to take down enemies like my mom." as she finished and walks back to her seat, she looked at Bakugo who is blushing.

Yo! I'm Lor D. Kaido my quirk is **Logia disaster** I can change my body to any type of disaster from magma to ice and from darkness to lighting, but I also did the impossible I ate THREE devil fruit all at the same time and caught on film. I ate the **Blood-blood fruit, the Bone-Bone fruit, and one of the Legendary Origin devil fruit the Kaiju-kaiju fruit**. And there is one person I will find her till the end of my days and her name is Himiko and her last name is...none ya business!" said Kaido who made some girl squealed thinking of lost love.

And finally, was Izuku D. Midoriya "Um Hey I'm Izuku D. Midoriya my quirks are **Logia Flames, Paramecia Tremor, and Full Counter** and my hobbies are analyzing other quirks. And I have three little siblings." said Izuku

"Wait what's Full Counter and why that Orange Cowboy hat so important" asked Iida

"**Full Counter** can reflect any attacks and Doubles the attack strength I also have a secret technique which charges all the time and to answer the hat question this hat belongs to my dad before he died." said Izuku which answered Iida's question but Uraraka noticed that Izuku shed some tears.

"But wait what are devil fruits Katakiri, Kaido, and Shanks mention this." said Kirishima

"Even though I don't have one, I can explain you see devil fruit are strange fruits from the Bermuda Triangle Seven Seas, there are three types Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia. Logia allows you to become intangible with an element like sand. Paramecia allows you to manipulate your body and surroundings, and Zoans allows you to transform into animals from real animals to ancient creatures to even the extremely rare mythical versions. There is a state that all devil fruits have which makes them stronger it is called "Awakening". When a devil fruit user dies it goes to the next fruit somewhere in the world. There is one important rule you can ONLY have one devil fruit, or you will die. Now there are only two people who achieved the impossible the first is Marshal D. Teach A.K.A. "Blackbeard" who ate two and our classmate Lor D. Kaido who has three in all class no doubt." said Izuku as he finished his explanation everyone was impressed by his information.

"I still don't know how Kaido is still alive after eating those fruits," Katakiri said in a shocked tone.

"Whoa" everyone thought and said

"Well I guess that's everyone so now what?" said Izuku

"Now you kids pick a class president" said Aiziwa who woke up from his nap.

"But sir how do we picked?" asked Iida

"I don't know figure it out yourself." Aiziwa said as he went back to sleep. And almost everyone wanted to be president.

"I say we decide on the president by voting!" said Iida who offered the idea, and everyone agreed.

Everyone's vote was the same except Izuku who got 15 votes?! After the election, everyone went for lunch.

"So many kids here... and this food is delicious! So Deku aren't you nervous about being president" said Uraraka as she ate some rice.

"Nah, it's actually fine if my friends voted for me then we're in good hands. Though Iida I thought you would overreact or something." said Izuku who was eating a large box lunch which his mom made which mostly has meat and kusodan.

"Not to worry Midoriya, your strength, kindness, and quick thinking makes you a perfect candidate and that's why I voted for you." said Iida as Izuku and Ochcako realize he voted for Iida

"You know we voted for Izuku because not only he's our friend, it's because he has the qualities of a leader." said Shanks as he ate a giant piece of meat hinting of Conquerors' haki while everyone agreed.

"Yeah/Here here/ He's right." said the crew

"They're right Midoriya-san I humbly made the choice I felt was the right one." said Tenya

"Humbly? Does that mean you're a rich kid?!" asked Ochcako

"I don't like people to know, so I tried to hide it but... Yes, mine is a renowned hero family. And I am the 2nd son." said Tenya who revealed his status.

"Cool!" yelled Ochcako

"So, you're Ingenuim little brother I heard he has at least 65 sidekicks, right?" said Izuku who was not shocked but Izuku's reaction shocked Tenya instead.

"Umm, yes he is my brother and I look up to my brother and he's my hero." Tenya said with a smile but asked a question of his own.

"Though, I should ask why you aren't shocked of my family origins?" asked Tenya

"Well, I hang with these guys for years and my family is pretty infamous." said Izuku who pointed at his friends (and cousin by sake cup brotherhood).

"Like your dad "Fire Fist" Ace?" said Ochcako

"….." Everyone at the table.

With those words the entire table froze and Ochcako realize her mistake.

"How, how you know?" asked Shanks as Ochcako was about to answer an alarm rang.

**VREEE!**

"What the?" asked Izuku

"**ALERT SECURITY 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.**" said a robot voice on the intercom

"Wait what's level 3" asked Izuku

"It means someone broke into U.A.!" said a random student

Everyone was shoving each other and Izuku notice something outside and it was a large group of reporters. And Izuku acted.

"Ochcako I need you to use quirk on me!" Izuku yelled and Ochcako touched Izuku and he began to float and launched to the exit sign and fire off a large burst of Conqueror's haki but made sure that it didn't knocked down everyone.

"HEY! It's just some reporters now evacuate calmly please." said Izuku

Later the police arrived to remove the reporters from the property

After class Izuku, Bakugo, and crew "kidnapped" Ochcako and Tenya to talk to them.

"So, you found out about Deku's secret. How you found out Round face." said Bakugo who is interrogating the two

Ochcako and Tenya was shocked that Bakugo knew.

"Well?" said Shanks who was looking mad.

"Well the thing is me and the girls use a tiny robot to view you guys but only finding Izuku alone with his back turn shirtless." said Ochcako who blushed while Izuku also blushed.

"Wait whose idea was this?" asked Katakiri

"Oh, umm it was Mina Ashido she wanted to see you shirtless" which made Katakiri blushing like mad.

In a different location with "Black Leg" Vinsmoke Sanji and his Wife Pudding Charlotte working at their restaurant "New World All Blue" and Sanji sense that his son may be feeling love for the first time in years since an incident with a pink girl and a golden armored moron yelling, he's the strongest man in the world.

Back at U.A.

"So Round face, four eyes will you tell anyone or not." said Bakugo

"Yeah and if you tell anyone we will "whack" you even you Tenya" said Kaido who smile evilly and made a mafia reference.

"We promise not to tell anyone" said Tenya/Ochcako

"So, I got to ask Deku. Were you at Marineford Island?" said Ochcako who was worried

"Yeah I was there it was broadcast all over the world and the Bermuda Triangle by transponder snail. Why?" said Izuku

"Well because I was there, and I remember that someone or something saved me from a magma attack. I think your haki thing saved me, so I wanted to say thank you!" said Ochcako who was blushing a lot!

"Uhh... You're welcome." said Izuku who was also blushing a lot

"So Midoriya san what happens if you die because of your blood." asked Tenya

"Well simple I'll yell at the crowd stating that I'm the grandson of the pirate king with a smile. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Izuku calming after recovering from his blushing

As Izuku said that Ochcako remembered how Roger and Ace died she also remembered how Izuku smile before crashing to the ground as if no one was going to save him. She was really worried about that comment.

"Okay that would explain the Orange Cowboy hat and to that strange, no bizarre comment crazy, oh speaking of strange how did those reporters got inside U.A. the first place?" asked Tenya

Meanwhile at the U.A. barrier

"No reporter could do this." said a teacher

"Hmm...Someone started this to make trouble for what reason? To break in or to declare war?" said a tiny mouse bear thing

**To Be Continued….**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use (Re Erased or one piece opening One day by Dave) full credit of song to Dave.**

**After Chapter 10 I will release a new crossover story.**

**Ch. 6 Enter Eri an orphan with the Rewind quirk**

After Izuku and crew talked to Tenya and Ochcako the school day ends with Izuku, Ochcako, and Tenya walked to the train station.

The three heard some noises from a dark and spooky alley.

"What was that?" ask Ochcako

"I don't know. But let's check it out!" said Izuku who ran into the alley.

"Midoriya wait!" Tenya yelled.

As Izuku ran deeper and deeper into the alley he found a little girl with white hair.

"Hey, you okay?" ask Izuku who ask the child before the child replied a man came out.

"Oh, thank God! Eri you're okay!" said the suspicious man

"Oh? Is she your child?" ask Ochcako as she caught up to Izuku.

"Yes, good sir. Is she your daughter?" ask Tenya who also caught up

"Well...Um Yes I am." said the man.

"He's...not...my...daddy." said the little girl as she whispered those words to Izuku which scared him.

_"__If what Eri said is true then I got to do something!" Izuku thought_

_"_Uhh...We should get her to a doctor." said Izuku

"N-no thanks my boss is a doctor." said the man

"Are you sure sir? She looks like she hasn't eaten anything." said Ochcako

"Yes, my friend is right good sir if she has injuries, we must contact proper authority." said Tenya but made the man mad.

"You WILL NOT! CALL ANYONE!" yelled the man as he attacks with his quirk which was lighting base.

Izuku intercepted with a **Crossfire** attack

"Guys! Protect Eri! Take this! **Firefly and Firery Doll!"** Izuku yelled as tiny green balls come out of Izuku's hands and exploded around the stranger

"YOU BRAT! I DON'T CARE IF I HURT THE GIRL THE BOSS WILL PUT HER BACK TO TOGETHER LIKE HE ALWAYS HAS!" yelled the stranger.

But then a blonde-haired man wearing a suit came out of nowhere and kicked him

"**Mutton Shot!" **yelled the man

"Who are you?! / Wow awesome! /Scary!" yelled Tenya, Ochcako, and Eri

"Sanji!" yelled Izuku

"WAIT?! "Black Leg" Sanji Vinsmokes?! Cook of the Straw hats Pirates….I out a here!" the stranger trembling in fear and tried to run away.

"**SMASH!**" Yelled All Might as he stopped the stranger from escaping

"ALL Might!" yelled the U.A. Students

"Are you kids okay?" asked All might

"Yeah/ Yes, Sir! / We're okay!" Izuku, Tenya, and Ochcako replied.

"Are you okay Mademoiselle?" Sanji said with a gentleman tone.

"Uh, yes!" Ochcako exclaims.

"Sanji should I tell the wife you're hitting on underage girls or should I call on "them" Izuku threaten Sanji.

"Oh, is this girl your GIRLFRIEND?" asked Sanji as Izuku and Ochcako blushed

"NO! SHE/HE NOT MY **BOY/GIRLFRIEND!**" yelled Izuku and Ochcako as they blushed

"Ah, young love. Now let's bring this guy to the police station." Sanji stated as he dragged the guy's body to the police station.

At the police station

"So, who's this guy? Old friend." asked All Might

"Apparently he just a small-time thug and knows almost nothing. Yagi." said Naomasa Tsukauchi

"So, who is the girl?" asked All Might

"Her name is Eri but there are no official records of her it's like she doesn't exist," Naomasa stated

"What?" All Might questioned

". And we got more problems the girl is the granddaughter of the former leader of the Eight Precepts of Death. But she has taken a liking to Izuku and Ochcako as her "parents" and identify her quirk as an age affecting one called "Rewind". To a point that the target didn't exist." Naomasa stated.

"What are we going to do Detective? Where on earth are we going to find a person who can handle a permeant age affecting quirk." All Might state.

"Izuku's mom can teach her," Sanji stated.

"Are you sure? Vinsmokes." asked All Might

"Hey! Do you know whose mom Izuku is she is Jewelry Bonney the "Glutton" and the one who ate the age-age fruit, if you need a trainer, I bet she would train her." Sanji stated

"Hmm...that actually could work and since Jewelry Bonney lives within Straw hat and the Four Emperor Alliance territory Eri would be safe," Naomasa stated

"So, it's decided then I'm going make some calls," Sanji said as he pulled out a snail phone.

"purupurupuru...purupurupuru... ...click!" the snail ring

"Are right who dares to call Yonko Achilles when he's sleeping!?" Achilles yelled on the other line

"Who is it dear?" a sleepy wife asked

"It's Sanji! VIVI CHAN!" he replied

"Sanji?! Nice to hear from you again. How are you? And on a side note, you're dead meat if you flirt on my wife again." Achilles said

"I'm fine though Izuku protected a little girl from a minion and I need you to find any information on the guy and who he works for," Sanji asked

"I'll get right on it just send the info via transponder snail with a white one attached to it! Or Else someone shall walk the plank with the black spot HAHAHA! kaa...chink!" Achilles ended the call and the snail went back to sleep.

Sanji called Jewelry and got a replied then left to go to his family.

Meanwhile in another room

"So, what do you think will happen to Eri, Midoryia san?" Tenya asked

"Yeah, Eri seems so scared when the police took her" Ochcako stated

"Maybe, they're deciding who will take care of her" Izuku stated

"That's correct young Midoriya!" All Might replied as he entered the room.

"It's All Might!" Tenya and Ochcako yelled

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"**We been talking about who will take care of her and train her, then your "uncle" gave us an idea you will take care of Eri while your mother will train her to use her quirk!**" All Might explain with gusto

"NO WAY!"Izuku, Ochcako, and Tenya yelled

"Did you ask my mother yet?" Izuku asked

"**Yes, we did by via Transponder snail by your uncle and she said yes!**" All Might replied as Eri came out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eri jumped out and knocked over both Izuku and Ochcako while they were blushing.

"Umm...All Might why did Eri called Izuku "dad" and Ochcako "mom"?" Tenya asked

"It's because that Izuku is the first boy that Eri met that protected her while Ochcako is the first girl to care for her also." All Might explained. Izuku recovered from his shock

"Umm...does that means we can go home?" asked Izuku

"Yes, though you and Ochcako must go together since she sees you two as her "parents" Naomasa explains.

One an hour later Tenya went home while Izuku, Ochcako, and Eri made it to Izuku's home.

"We're finally home. Oh, Ochcako, Eri my family can get insane once you enter just be careful." Izuku said with worried looks.

"Mom I'm home!" Izuku said.

"Oh, dear, you're late. Why are you late?" as Jewelry Bonney looked at Izuku there was a girl with brown hair and a child with white hair and a horn.

"Umm...why is there a strange girl in my house and why is there a little girl?" his mother asked

Izuku explained it to his mom and she was both proud and mad at Izuku that she hit Izuku on the head with a frying pan and then hugged Izuku.

"Oh!? If you're the "dad" and Ochcako is the "mom", does that mean? Are you Izuku's girlfriend by any chance?" Jewelry asked

Both blushed and before Ochcako replied

**BOOOMM!**

Out of nowhere two kids were fighting each other one is a black hair kid holding a pipe while the other is a blonde with a toy spear.

"Take THIS! **Blue flame/ Tremor infusion... BLAST!/ SLASH!"** both the kids yelled as they were about to clash Rouge hit both in the heads.

"STOP YOU MORONS WE HAVE GUESTS! I'm sorry for my idiot brothers' behavior" Rouge said as she bowed.

As Roger looked up, he saw a girl behind Izuku's leg.

"Umm... hello, I'm Roger what's your name." Roger asks

"I'm E-Eri" Eri replied but was stilled scared

"Looks like there is fresh meat! That means I get to pick on Roger more!" Edward sneered.

"**YOU WANT A FIGHT?! LET'S GO!**!" Roger yelled and Edward responded as a fight cloud covered them. While Rouge groan at their fighting.

"What are they fighting for this time?" ask Izuku.

"Today is for a stupid juice box **again!**" Rouge said with anger.

"All right, **ENOUGH!**!" Jewelry yelled with stopped the two fightings.

"We're sorry, mommy." Roger/Edward said at the same time

"So, who's hungry?" Izuku asks to break the ice.

During dinner with Ochcako was fine they discuss how they met during the exam and how she discovered Izuku's secret. But she has one more question.

"So, umm...how did Roger, Rouge, and Edward are 6 years old? Because didn't Ace died 10 years ago, if you don't mind answering." Ochcako asked

"Well 10 years ago after Ace died, I found out I was pregnant. So, after Izuku came home we went into hiding I held those little munchkins for 4 years." Jewelry said as Ochcako interrupted.

"Wait? **FOUR YEARS?!** But how?!" Ochcako asked

"Well I used my devil fruit powers to change their embryos' age and after the hunt for Izuku finally ended I gave birth within Strawhat territories and that's their origin story." Jewelry explained

"Cool!" Eri and Ochcako yelled with stars in their eyes

"Deku! Your life is amazingly crazy!" Ochcako said

"Thanks, Ochcako-chan let's finish our food and rest for school tomorrow although there was an attack you might want to contact your parents to stay here due to reasons." Izuku explained

Later Ochcako called her parents to tell them what happens and what's the situation and they agree to it.

"Good night mama. Good night papa...ZZZZZZ" Eri said then fell asleep

"Um, Deku." Ochcako getting Izuku's attention

"Yeah, Ochcako?" Izuku whispered

"Um, I really wanted to thank you what happens at Marineford island 10 years and I wanted to do one thing." Ochcako blushed

"Oh? And what's that?" as Izuku ask her Ochcako kissed Izuku on the lips while in the background Izuku's mom and his little siblings recorded the entire thing with devious smiles.

When they broke the kiss Izuku was so embarrassed that steam came out of his ears.

"Umm...Uhh..." Izuku confused and embarrassed

"After I woke up after the battle, I wanted to thank you, but you disappeared after I was knock out by your haki. I wanted to find you, but it was rumored that you were dead. Until at the exams the fire in your eyes reminded what I saw in your eyes 10 years ago." Ochcako tears up and cries.

"It's okay, Ochcako-chan. Hah, you 10 years ago I actually developed a crush on you when I saved you. Even if it was just a split second before I went unconscious. Heh, you know destiny really does has a way to bring people together." Izuku stated as he smiles and had some tears in his eyes.

"Umm...Deku do you mind me being your girlfriend?" Ochcaok blushed

"Sure! In fact, I was going to ask you the same thing but with an actual date." Izuku smiles

"Sure, Deku a date it is. Good night...ZZZZZ" Ochcako said as she fell asleep

Izuku fell asleep as well. When Izuku fell asleep his mom and little silbings had plans to spy and/or mess with them during their date.

**To Be Continue…**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use (Re Erased or one piece opening One day by Dave) full credit of song to Dave.**

**Ch. 7 Rescue training, invasion, and a family grudge**

Wednesday 7:35 A.M.

The day starts with a villain holding a family hostage, but the family was saved by All Might who realize that he got slower since given One for All to Izuku

Meanwhile at U.A. Highschool 12: 52 P.M. starting the school day

"So, where's Deku and Round face" Bakugo asked

"Yeah, Tenya my dad told me that you guys saved a little girl." Katakiri stated

"Really man? / No way!/ That's so manly!" many students exclaimed as everyone was talking Izuku, Ochcako, and Eri came through the door.

"Sorry, we're late!" Izuku and Ochcako yelled as they hold their hands with Eri holding Izuku's hand.

"All right then now everyone's here." Aiziwa stated

"WAIT YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET A LITTLE GIRL HERE?!" almost the entire class yelled.

"Yes, I have been giving the situation by All Might and the Principle to let this slide and since Eri sees Midoriya and Uraraka as her "parents" they'll be in the same area. So, someone pulled up a chair." Aiziwa stated

As Ochcako, Izuku, and Eri took their new seats

"All right class today's training is..." said Aiziwa as he pulled out a card that says.

"RESCUE TRAINING!" yelled the entire class minus Eri

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods" said Aiziwa

"Cool this is going to be easy!" said Denki Kaminari

"Right!" said Mina

"The flood area will be like home. Ribbit" said Asui

"Hey I'm not done. It's up to each of you whether you wear your costumes or not because some of them would be ill-suited for this sort of activity." said Aiziwa

"But Mr. Aiziwa what about Eri should we bring her?" IZuku ask

"Hmm...Sure the location for the rescue training is top secret so it's okay" Aiziwa stated

"YAY!" Eri and Ochcako exclaimed

Later at the loading point

"PAPA! Your costume is COOL!" Eri said with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks, Eri" Izuku said with a smile

"Now everyone! Enter the bus and take seats according to your I.D. number." Tenya stated

The same results as it happens in the manga or in the anime

"Darn it! It's a different style of the bus!" Tenya venting out frustration

"Don't worry about Iida" Mina tried to comfort him.

"Mama the robot is funny!" Eri said with a smile.

"You know Midoriya, I'll just say what's on my mind." Tsuyu said

"Oh? What is it, Asui?" Izuku ask

Just call me Tsuyu. You know Izuku your quirks resemble** Fire Fist Ace**." Tsuyu said while Bakugo, Ochcako, Tenya, and the pirate crew flinched.

"Huh?" everyone exclaims

"That's right I heard about the war the reasons for was unmanly and the results were unmanly as well." Kirishima said

"Umm...Really I mean..." Izuku stuttered

"Um, hold on Tsuyu, Fire Fist Ace has been dead for 10 years and there were no known descendants of Gol D. Roger." Shanks stated and lied

"But wait what about the war? His son was there…" Kirishima said

"Well… um, he is in hiding and waits why are we telling you this? It's pirate business so we don't have to tell you anything." Ryuma said

"But what about Izuku's quirks…" Momo asked

"Well, that's because of the DF Gene theory…" Katakiri said to cover up the lie.

"Yeah, don't you guys know the Devil fruit gene theory?" Kaido stated

"Wait what's that?" Kirishima asked

"That's right this theory is still new. I'll explain it. The Devil Fruit Gene Theory is basically like a genetic mutation pass down. So as long your parents or ancestors had eaten the specified Devil Fruit you are bound to have the Devil fruit power or similar like power as a quirk. So it's pretty much like a quirk but not a quirk." Corazon stated

"Oh" everyone thought. After the explanation everyone talks about their quirks. The bus finally arrived at the Rescue training location.

"WHOA! IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!" Ochako yelled with stars in her eyes with Eri who was slightly excited as everyone got off the bus.

"There's the flood zone, landslide zone, a burning zone...etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it...**THE UNFORESEEN SIMULATION JOINT!**" the hero teacher stated.

"_So, it is the USJ!" _everyone thought

"Mama, who is the man in the suit?" Eri ask

"OH! It's the space Hero Thirteen!" Ochcako yelled with a smile which made Eri flinched

"It's okay Eri, Thirteen is a rescue hero with a kind and gentle heart." Izuku stated

Aiziwa and Thirteen talk about why All Might was not here. Then Thirteen began to talk about how quirks can be helpful but also life-threatening dangerous like his or Kaido. As soon as Thirteen finish his presentation Izuku and the other haki users sense a present and Aiziwa looked at the same area as villains came out the most noticeable one was one with a hand thing on his face, a black birdman thing with his brain revealed, and a large man with a white mustache and blonde hair with a spear.

"Kids stay back! Thirteen protect the students!" Aiziwa yelled while some of the students were confused and afraid.

"Where is he where's ALL MIGHT? Kurogiri do you think if we killed some kids the Symbol of Peace would come?" this man is Tomura Shirigaki stated with insanity in his voice. Kurogiri was about to answer but the big guy yelled.

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! BRING ME THE GRANDSON OF WHITEBEARD! FOR I EDWARD WEEVIL IS THE _TRUE SON_ OF WHITEBEARD NOT MARCO, NOT OARS, AND NOT EVEN FIRE FIST!**" the clearly insane Edward Weevil yelled as Izuku, Ochcako, Tenya, Katsuki, and the pirate kids flinched at Weevil's demands.

"So, which one is this "child of Whitebeard" you want dead?" the purple mist whose name is Kurogiri asked

"**THE ONE WITH THE ORANGE COWBOY HAT! IT REMINDS ME HOW DADDY DIED BECAUSE OF FIRE FIST**!" Weevil yelled as he pointed at Izuku.

"Izuku! Take Eri and get out of here!" Shanks yelled but it was too late Izuku was already caught by the warp quirk and teleported to the villains' location and a small-time thug created an execution platform for Izuku to get killed.

"Papa!/Deku!/Midoriya!/Izuku!" everyone yelled

"So, boy any last words before you died to say anything? Just a few words or one it doesn't matter you're just going to die." Weevil sneer

With a long silence as a storm came out of nowhere and just like **_that_** day Izuku declared his "final" words.

"**LISTEN! I'M THE GRANDSON OF THE PIRATE KING!**" Izuku yelled as those words echo into the ears of everyone.

"No way/ Impossible/ Oh Crud/ **WE'RE SCREWED!**" as the villains were in awe and panic.

"So, Midoriya IS related to Fire Fist" Momo began to cry.

"That's so cool," Kirishima exclaims

" Tenya go get help. NOW!" yelled Ryuma as Tenya ran for the gates

"It looks like we have no choice. Charge! Go straight for the KILL" Kaido command as the pirate crew and Katsuki charged at the villains follow by everyone else.

"Wait! Don't, you kids aren't trained for this!" Aiziwa and Thirteen yelled.

"It's all right. Before we applied to this school, we were trained to be as strong as Pirates from the Grandline from our family."Shanks stated as he ran towards the villains as the first move was made.

"All right! **Gomu-GomuStorm PISTOL!**/ **One sword style 360 Pound CANNON!/ X- Scissor!/ ROOM...Radio knife/ Fishman Karate 1000 Brickfist!/ Hades' blaster!/ Hydra of LIGHTNING!/ Perfume kick!/ Icicle rain!/ ****Poêle à Frire: Spectre****!/ Gravity quick draw!**! **/****Seis Fleur: Twist/" **yelled as their attacks went through.

"DIIIIEEEEEDD!" Yelled Katsuki as his explosion took out ten villains.

"HAHAHAHA! Not even the kids of the straw hats can stop us now! And once this kid dies All Might will come!" Tomura Shirigaki yelled as the students are halfway there.

"Son of my please kill the child do as your mama says." the mother of Edward Weevil stated.

"Yes mama" Weevil raised his spear to chop Izuku's head off with haki

"Shanks! Ryuma! Katakuri! Oliva! Kaido! Tiger! Erza! Mune! Stone! Viper! Corazon! Eri! Ochcako! Everyone...sorry but I'm dead" Izuku yelled then smile as the blade almost reach his neck.

"Idiot! Don't say that! Midoriya! PAPA! Deku NOOO! He smiled?" Katsuki, Pirate crew, classmates, Eri, Ochcako, and Shoto yelled

As the blade was a centimeter from Izuku's neck lightning came down on the spear blade and exploded! With Kurogiri and Tomura unharmed since they jumped off before the lighting hit Weevil and his mother were cooked.

The orange hat came from the sky as Izuku grab the hat unharmed?! "Huh, I'm alive that's nice," Izuku stated with a smile as the villains were shocked.

"Kaido, you save him" Ochcako cried with Eri.

"No that wasn't me nor was its Shanks. It was divine intervention just like how Luffy escaped Lougetown from Buggy in the exact situation and words. It is if heaven has plans for Izuku." Kaido stated with Ochcako in awe.

"Yeah, but the battle isn't over yet." Ryuma stated as villains charge him but only resulted in Ryuma slicing him in the chest.

"We have the advantage right now since they don't know about all of ours's quirks and weakness" Izuku stated with a smile as he returns to his "family" to protect them.

Kurogiri caught the rest of the students except Izuku, Eri, Ochcako, and the pirate crew except Tiger as he was sent to the flood zone. Everything was as same as the manga or anime.

Edward Weevil got up and charged at Izuku and both clashed with their spears but Izuku had move strength.

"TAKE THIS! RRRAAAAAHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he dragged his Spear as Whitebeard did. Which made a cyclone which picked up every minion and it began to "rain" men.

"AAHHHHH!" the minions yelled

"THIS IS INSANE! AAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled cannon fodder as Weevil held his ground.

"GO! PAPA!" Eri yelled

"I'll KILL YOU! And that girl!" Weevil yelled as Izuku block the attack with the Junkyard Mk.2 and the comment made Izuku mad.

"**GRRR….RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Izuku yelled as he overpowered Weevil again but this time as he knocks Weevil's weapon out of his hand Izuku grabbed the air. (Imagine Whitebeard tilting the sea scene).

**Meanwhile in the Ruins Zone**

"Whoa! What's that?" Kirishima asked as the ground shakes

"Oh, man Deku has lost it, man, if we're not careful….no If Deku is not careful he'll create a tremor even a prime Whitebeard could make ….….Without trying…." Bakugo said

Back with Izuku

"What?! Why's the ground shaking?!"asked Lackey #1

"AAHHHHH!" screamed lackey #2 as he slides to the side.

"Everyone! Keep your distance from that child!" Kurogiri yelled

"Whoa! Grr….. Huh? This…..this can't be real?" Shigaraki said in shocked

As the land was lifted up giant cracks form on the ground around USJ and almost anything around the area!

**Meanwhile at the Portgas D. home**

"BREAKING NEWS! A-LEVEL 7 TREMOR! HAS BEEN DETECTED! IT'S BEEN DETECTED AT USJ! I REPEAT! IT'S BEEN DETECTED AT USJ!" said a news reporter on T.V.

"Mama? Isn't that where Big bro is?" Roger asked

"Y-yes….." Bonney said

"Will big bro be alright?" Rouge asked

"I say he's fine guys I say he's the cause of the tremor!"Edward said

"I hope you're right Edward…." Bonney said

**Back at USJ**

"This is insane! It's not just this building….the entire CITY! IS TILTING!" yelled lackey #3

**Back with Izuku**

"**TREMOR FIST**!" Izuku yelled as Weevil was overpowered with a tremor infused punch that broke his rib cage.

And then Izuku ran for Shigaraki who as going for Asui, Mineta, and Tiger who was watching the fight between All Might and Nomu.

Timeskip

After several fights the creature alongside Tomura is the ultimate weapon against All Might and it's called Nomu or that he claims. Izuku ran towards the Nomu even though he was hurt from his own Tremor fist recoil.

"**TREMOR FIST OFA 100%!**" Izuku yelled as he punched the Nomu with a tremor infusion punch. But the creature got back up. Izuku kept punching and punching but it still stands back up.

"Why won't you fall!" Izuku yelled

"**HEHEHEHE...HAHAHA! YOU SEE YOU CAN'T DEFEAT NOMU WITH PHYSICAL ATTACKS BECAUSE IT WILL KEEP HEALING!**" Tomura boasted

"In that case... **ONE FOR ALL FIRE FIST 500%!" **Izuku yelled as he uses One for All with Fire fist attack. As the attack clashed Nomu's body began to burn meaning its body has a limit.

"What? No...NOOO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPENED! NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THE SECRET BOSS! NO FAIR!" Tomura yelled as Nomu was carbonized as black as coal but was still alive and felled down.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE! VILLAIN!**" All Might yelled as he was backed up by other heroes and Tenya.

"Tomura we must retreat," Shikigiri stated

"Fine! But we will be back." as Tomura, Kurogiri, Edward, Weevil, and his mother enter the portal leaving the villains to be arrested.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use (Re Erased or one piece opening One day by Dave) full credit of song to Dave.**

**Ch. 8 Aftermath, Open House, and Legends Gather**

_"__Classes were canceled the next day, but something was going to happen." Izuku thought_

"All right fellow students and Eri class are about to begin please take your seats!" Tenya yelled

"Umm...You're the only one standing man." Kaido stated.

"Dang it!" Tenya frustrated

"It's okay." Ochcako comfort him as Eri was giggling

"So... Who's going to teach class since Eraserhead is out of commission?" as Shanks asked Aiziwa entered the room covered in bandages.

"Morning kids." Aizawa stated

"Sensei?! You're back all ready?!" everyone yelled.

"That man looks like a mummy." Eri giggled

"All right, kids your fight isn't over yet." Aiziwa stated

_"__Fight?!" the class thought._

"It's the U.A. Sports Festival." Aiziwa stated calmly.

"**ALL RIGHT! IT'S JUST A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTICVITY!**" almost the entire class yelled. But Aiziwa gave everyone a death stared to everyone to silence them.

After a brief explanation of the U.A. Sports Festival.

"Oh yeah, there's going to be an Open House of U.A. today and it's a part of your grade so please do come." Aizawa stated but it was a lie or was it?

Around lunch time.

"Man, I'm so pumped!" Kirishima exclaims

"If we show our stuff at the festival then we may get spotted." Sero stated

"Man, they're so excited about this festival." Kaido stated

"Yeah, I wonder what type of an event? Fighting perhaps or an obstacle course." Katakiri ask.

"Papa? Why does mama look weird?" Eri asked

"Huh?" Izuku looked at Ochcako and she is acting pumped up like everyone.

After everyone declaring to do their best Izuku, Eri, Ochcako, Tenya, and the crew walked downstairs and Izuku asks why Ochcako wants to be a hero.

"For the money?" Izuku and Tenya replied.

After Ochcako gave her explantion Shanks' response shocked her.

"I admit that is honorable to help your family to raise funds in any way you can. Heh, that reminds me of how money was the catalyst of how my parents met." Shanks said with a smile and then tell his mother's story both Ochcako and Eri cried a bit while Tenya was...different.

"Wait your mother stole from pirates and hated pirates and she married a pirate? That is a bit unbelievable!" Tenya stated as he chopped his arms

"Tenya san there is a phrase in the Bermuda Triangle. "In those seas, anything can happen". Which means well…anything can happen really. Our parents came from there." Corazon stated.

"Yeah, I got to ask how does Bermuda Triangle work?" Ochcako asked

"Well, the Bermuda Triangle change over time but originally it was seven dimensions in one sea but 900 years ago the "seas" combine to what we call the "Four Great Blue Seas, Paradise, the White sea or the Sky seas, and the New World" so in a total of Seven Seas it was created by the first pirate crew the Seven C's. One hundred years later the "World Government" was founded by 20 kings that took down Atlantis. Then 200 years ago around the time quirks first pop up in this world. The Bermuda Triangle became a gateway to the Grandline or the Seven Seas world and this world and so there have been political "peace" until Rox 60 years ago made their debut and the Celestial Dragons became more and more arrogant over the years." Oliva explained.

"Whoa..." Tenya, Ochcako, and Eri awed.

"Yeah, the Blue Seas is hectic, but it is our second home," Kaido stated

"It's the place where the strong lives and the weak die." Ryuma declared with a devil smile.

"Oh, YEAH! I forgot to tell you guys Class 1-A has bounties" Shanks stated

"Wait...**WHAT?!**" Tenya and Ochcako yelled.

"Yeah, the entire class has bounties wanted by the League of Villains, etc. With the some over 100 million at the top is the new **Worst Generation**." Shanks stated.

**50 Berries Minoru Mineta**

**15 million Berries: Hanta Sero, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Kyoka Jiro, MAshiro Ojiro, Yuga Aoyuma, Toru Hakagure, Mezo Shoji**

**30 million Berries: Ochcako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima**

**100 million Berries: Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu**

"Wow! Our bounties are high but Deku where is yours?" Ochcako asked

"Um, here's ours" Shanks pulled out more papers.

**Angel Newgate, Viper Boa Diez,Erza Emperio, Son Tiger and Mune Nobunga 300 million Berries**

**Roronoa Ryuma 450 million Berries**

**Katakiri Vinsmokes 440 million Berries**

**Trafalgar D. Corazon 400 million Berries**

**Lor D. Kaido and Monkey D. Shanks 700 million Berries**

**Finally, Portgas D. Izuku 1 billion berries**

"One Billion?! What if someone reads this?!"Ochcako and Tenya worried

"Don't worry the wanted posters came from our world's Newspaper, "The World Economic Journal" only comes to those with subscriptions or something," Kaido reassures the two.

"**YOUNG MIDORIYA!** Want to come to eat with me?" All Might ran out of nowhere and ask a question.

_"__So cute!" Ochcako thought_

_"__So weird!" the Crew thought_

"Um, okay, Eri I will be back all right?" Izuku said.

"Okay, Papa" Eri responded.

As Izuku went with All Might, Izuku told All Might how his arm didn't explode when One for All was at 500%. Then All Might told Izuku that his time limit has been reduced to 50 minutes. After that Izuku return to class.

As Ochcako, Izuku, and Eri was trying to leave for class but a lot of other students were blocking the way.

"What's going on?!" screamed class 1-A

"WHY are they here?!" Mineta asked

"They're here to scout us moron." Ryuma stated.

"Please let us through, Eri is going to miss her lessons with my mom," Izuku asked nicely

"Oh yeah, I'm TestuTestu Testutestu from Class 1-B and if we don't what are you going to do?" he sneered.

"**Fine, **you asked for it. Hold on tight Eri and stay still." Izuku said then look at the crowd and unleashed Conqueror's haki.

VVVRRRRRMMMM

One by one the students were just fainting and dropping on to the ground.

"What the? What happened what did the heck you did?!" Testutestu asked as he was still standing barely.

"**MOVE...NOW**." Izuku said calmly.

"UH...SURE!" the crowd ran away except for one.

"Hmm, what was that...that was not brainwashing was it?" asked the purple-haired kid.

"No, it wasn't who are you?" Izuku ask

"I'm Hitoshi Shinso you do know that you just declared war, right?" Shinso said

"So, they were in our way and Eri is late come on Eri, Ochcako." as Izuku finished Ochcako and Eri went to the secret training location.

Later in a building on UA grounds with Izuku and Ochcako watching while Roger and Edward fought.

"Okay, Eri I want you to focus the age of this tree to 10 years ago," Bonney said with Rouge in the lesson too to help Eri since both have age quirks.

"Okay! Gran-gran!" Eri said as she touched the tree it vanished.

"Nani! It's GONE!" Rouge yelled

"_Sniff_... Did I do it wrong?" Eri asked

"No, but I didn't expect this result. Umm, let's trying changing the age of the seed into a sapling this time to regulate the power." Bonney said

"OKAY!" Eri said with glee.

After a few more tries she got it and after training the Portgas D. family went home and changed their clothes and the U.A. Open House started.

**U.A. 6:00 P.M.**

"Welcome parents of class 1-A this is an open house this will last from now to 9:00 P.M. now just talk among yourselves," Aiziwa said then fell asleep.

"**SHISHISHISHI!** Mummy guy acts like Zoro he sleeps all the time! I'm hungry when's the food?" Luffy yelled then got pounded by his wife Nami.

"LUFFY! JUST WAIT! IT'S ONLY AN HOUR BEFORE THE FOOD COMES OUT!" Nami yelled and hit Luffy.

"Y-yes ma'am," Luffy responded.

"Sigh...my parents are making a ruckus already," Shanks stated

"**ZZZZZZZZZZ**..." Zoro snores

"ZORO SAN STOP SLEEPING AND TALK WITH SOMEONE!" Tashigi yelled at her husband for sleeping.

"STOP YELLING AT ME WOMAN!" Zoro woke up and is mad.

"HEY! MOSSHEAD DON'T TREAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled. Then Zoro and Sanji quickly fought each other.

"Sighhhh...Man, our dads are idiots." Ryuma/Katakiri stated.

"HMM so Stone I heard you have a crush on someone I'm telling your dad and sisters when they come home tonight," Toph said making Stone blushed

"MOM!" Stone yelled

"So, how's my little queen?" Boa asked her daughter

"I'm good mom Shanks has been kind to me." Viper said.

"So, hows my okama?" Ivanko asked

"Ma or ugh Pa? I'm good! I have a date tonight with Haruhi chan!" Ezra/Erza said with happiness.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Iva yelled as he/she hugged him/her.

"My boy, how is this class? Are they prejudice against Fishman are they?" Jinbe asked.

"No dad, they're actually cool with me especially the frog girl," Tiger stated.

"Oh? And do you have a crush on her?" Jinbe asks

"Umm...nooo" Tiger lied but it was obvious.

"So how is my snow angel?" Monet asked

"Mom I'm fine all through the encounter with Weevil has me unhinged," Angel said.

"Hmm, your right I should tell your father about Weevil again." Monet sighs.

"Ehh...what's up pops," Mune asked as he eats a carrot.

"I'm good although your mother had food poisoning, so she is being taken care of by Law over there." as Mifune Nobunga points to a makeshift bed made from desks with carrot resting with Law and Corazon taking care of her. Looks like Mifune from Soul Eater with Black hair and Naruto's samurai armor from google image with the helmet bearing a Cerebus.

"So, Oliva chan have you learn anything?" Robin asked

"Well, mother it is a yes and no Sleepy sensei teachings are strange," Oliva replied.

"Hey ma, hey pa how're things in the Bermuda Triangle?" Kaido asked

"Alabasta is great right now Kaido," Vivi responded

"Things are great! Although Blackbeard, the Corrupted Marines, and what's left of the World Government are off the grid. I'm worried Kaido, my boy." Achilles stated

"So... where's Ochcako's parents I would like to meet them." Jewelry asked

"I don't know they...wait where's Roger and Edward." Izuku worried and ask

"Big brother they're talking with Eri over there with a frog girl," Rouge answered.

"Hey kid!" yelled Endeavor?

"Oh! The No. 2 hero Endeavor why are here isn't your wife here as well?" Izuku asked

"Well, my wife is talking to the other parents and exchanging recipes and giving away frying pan tips." Endeavor stated.

"You know I heard you fought my father multiple times and lost," Izuku said as he grabbed everyone's attention.

"Oh! That right your Fire Fist's son," said Rei Todoroki

"Yeah, my daughter Kyoka told me about that," said Kyotoku Jiro

"Yeah, and I'm worried about the wellbeing of my son, Kogi." Mrs. Koda said.

"Hold it, everyone, even though Fire Fist is a pirate he's a good guy and earns my respects." Endeavor exclaims as his words shocked everyone.

"But what about those rumors," Mineta asked

"Nothing but rumors kid. Hey, wait where's Luffy?" Achilles responded and asked.

"Huh?" as Luffy was gone no doubt trying to eat early.

"**GET THAT RUBBER BASTURD!**" the pirates yelled as their chase to Luffy started. Nami brought back Luffy with a giant lump on his head. After that, the open house was over.

"Oh, Midoriya can we ask you something?" Endeavor asked with his wife.

"Sure, what is it?" Izuku responded

"I want you to help our son to be free from my shadow. You see he hates me because I was too hard on him until I met Ace a few years back I'm trying to be a good father and a good husband, and I want you to fight him to free him please." Endeavor begged on his knees.

"Sure, I wasn't going to hold back anyway," Izuku replied.

"Thank you. But don't tell Shoto he might hate you more." Endeavor ask then left.

After that everyone went home and began training for the U.A. festival.

"Enji... are you alright?" Rei asked

"No, I'm just worried that will I fail this family again? Touya is doing a Z-rank mission for the Hunter Association. I just hope he's alright." Endeavor said

"He'll be alright he's our son, after all, he survived the Hunter, Exams," Rei said

"Yeah, but not unharmed," Enji said as he thought of his burns.

Meanwhile in an Apartment

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Huh?" a man woke up and walks to the door and grabbed a letter on the floor.

_"Dear, Dabi_

_Or should we say Touya we heard about your injuries from your father in we would like you to join our **club** if you join you can have your revenge just think about our offer?_

_Signed L.O.V." _

Touya said.

_"What? Injuries from my father? I guess they don't know about the Hunter Exams... That's makes infiltrating easier."_ Touya/Dabi said with a smirk.

_**After several weeks passed the U.A. Sports Festival has begun.**_

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Ch. 9 U.A. Sports Festival and Secret Revealed to the World**

Everyone here are getting ready for the game who knows what's coming. Everyone enters the stadium everyone was cheering for the games to begin and R-Rated hero Midnight was there although she is wearing her costume. With Shanks and Izuku wearing their hats.

"Corazon your mom is beautiful." Mineta said with a perverted tone.

"**SHUT IT GRAPEFRUIT!**" Corazon said

"IZUKU D. MIDORIYA! Come here for the Athlete's Oath!" Midnight yelled.

"No way! It must be because he placed first place in the Entrance Exams." the other students muttered

"Hello everyone, my name is Izuku and I hope that we all do our best. No matter what you look like, where you come from, or who you came from we are the next generation of Legends that will take the world by **STORM!**" Izuku declared. As everyone cheered for him.

"All right the first is an obstacle course! Get ready kids." Midnight said as everyone got ready to run like heck.

"3...2...1...START!" as everyone ran through the gate. Some were getting an advantage while the crew and I made our own path.

**"****GOMU GOMU...ROCKET!"** Shanks yelled

"**Sky walk**" as Katakiri was jumping on air.

"**Wings**" Angel and Oliva flew as well.

"**Room...switch**!" Corazon switch places with a pebble which was caused by everyone's running.

Everyone else was running but they're about to meet...

"**ROBO INFERNO**!" Present Mic yelled.

As Shoto was about to attack a group attacked first.

"**Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!" **Ryuma yelled as he cut down a Zero pointer.

"**HHHHAAAAA**" Yelled an evil giant (Oars species) as he punches a zero pointer with one hit.

"All right!" BANG! The kid with blond hair carrying a sniper rifle from the support course.

"Beat it..." Kaido muttered as he destroyed a zero pointer with Yonko's Conqueror's Haki.

"**Gomu Gomu Red STORM HAWK!" **Shanks yelled as his Fire/storm attack destroys a zero pointer.

**"****Flame****Commandment: Fire Pillar!"**the robots were melted away due to the pillar of fire made by Izuku

Everything remains the same in the manga/anime. The rest made to the second obstacle...

"WATCH OUT FOR...**THE FALL!**" Mic yelled.

"**Gomu Gomu Rocket**!" Shanks yelled as he launched himself into the air and went over the fall.

"**Nimbus** come to me!" Katakiri yelled and jumped on to ride on a talking cloud?

"**Gravity earth throne**." Stone said as he sat on his throne.

"**Tremor booster**!" Izuku yelled as the tremor bubble launched Izuku over the entire fall.

"**Lighting Hydra rider**!" Kaido yelled as he travels through the metal wires as electric currents.

As one by one went through or over the fall. The final obstacle was the last and dangerous to the young heroes.

"WATCH OUT HEROES THIS The LAST OBSTACLE IS... A **LITERAL MINEFIELD!**" Mic yelled as Aiziwa told him to be quiet.

Shoto was one of the first ones their and Bakugo caught up with Shoto. What anyone was not expecting was five individuals running through the mines and worst of all they ran on top of the mines which exploded...but they did not stop which caused a chained explosion which hit everyone. Izuku, Ryuma, Shanks, Kaido, and Katakiri are at neck at neck at the finish line and all five made a FIVE way tied?!

**At the Midoriya( Portgas) residence**

"YAY! BIG BRO WON!" the triplets cheered

"YAY PAPA GOT IN FIRST!" Eri said

"I'm so proud of my little boy." Bonney cried

**Back at the U.A. sports festival**

"All right in the first place here's the first ever five-way tie! Izuku D. Midoriya, Monkey D. Shanks, Roronoa Ryuma, Katakiri Vinsmokes, and Lord Kai..." Midnight listing the first placers as Kaido yelled at her.

"HEY IT'S LOR D. KAIDO NOT LORD KAIDO!" Kaido yelled.

"Ooopps and Lor D. Kaido." Midnight said

The rankings are still the same as the manga/anime except the pirate crew got in ties in the top ten.

"All right kids the next activity is...**CAVERLY BATTLE!**" Midnight yelled

The rules are the same so skipping that part.

"So originally the one who gets in 1st place would cost ten million points but since there was a five-way tie so the five tiers in 1st place will each cost 2 million points." as Midnight finished her sentence eyes gaze on us as prey... oh ha-ha how they are wrong.

"Hey Ryuma can you release some killer intent." Shanks asked

"Sure man." Ryuma complied and a sinister dark aura was released and struck fear to everyone some of the students felt true fear and few saw Asura.

"All right students pick your teammates!" Midnight yelled

"All right we may have a chance it's not like those five are going to team up right?" asked a random student.

"Hey guys how about it? Let's team up." Shanks asked Ryuma, Kaido, Katakiri, and Izuku as others felt like dying because the strongest team was about to be formed.

"Sure/Why not/ Yeah! / thanks for the offer but I must decline." Katakiri, Ryuma, Kaido, and Izuku responded.

"All right Badguy I accept your decision." Shanks stated after that everyone slightly calmed down not that it matters.

Teams are the same.

Except:

OCs of class 1-A

Kaido, Shanks, Ryuma, and Katakiri. Shanks at the top Ryuma on the left, Kaido on the right, and Katakiri in the back.

Angel, Corazon, Viper, and Stone

Mune, Tiger, Oliva, and Erza

OC(s) of class 1-B and Support course

Oars the fourth (son of Oars and Mt. Lady), Diez Jackson (son of Drake and Boa), Chase (son of Smoker and Hina), Scarlet (daughter of Coby and Rebecca), and Yassop from support course son of Kaya and Usopp.

(1-B): Capone Pez, Akagami Anchor (Son of Red Hair Shanks and Makino or Inko), and two randoms from the general course.

"Let the battle...**BEGIN!**" Midnight yelled.

The first group to clash was Shanks's team vs three random teams. The three teams were taken out quickly somehow because of Shanks storm clouds that zap them.

Oars as a giant was about to punch Izuku's team with his giant fist but something block it.

"What? But how?" Oars the 4th asked.

"Yo, Shanks undo the mirage." Kaido asked as Shanks snapped his fingers the group appearance changed with Shanks, Ryuma, and Katakiri on top of Kaido but... he was not even human... he was at least as big as Oars. His form was that of a kaiju (Mega kaiju from Pacific Rim Uprising)

"Oh...My...Glob...That thing is huge is it even a quirk?" asked a spectator.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING," IS THAT A QUIRK?" HAHA NO! IT'S THE POWER OF THE kAIJU KAIJU FRUIT! THE **ORIGINAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUIT!**" Present Mic yelled.

"I got this guys **WHITEOUT!" **Chase said as the tried to take their headband but failed with a face full of mochi.

"OUCH! I'M BLINDED WITH MOCHI!" Chase yelled

"FIRE!" yelled Anchor who on Pez who transformed into a fortress.

**BOOM!**

The cannonball almost hit Corazon's team but Stone change the gravity so it would hit another.

Oars and Kaido traded fists and Kaido overpowered Oars and won the battle and Oars lost his teams' headband.

"All right you fools get too close and you get burn!" Mune yelled as he made a ring of fire surrounding his team

Meanwhile with Izuku

"GET THAT HEADBAND!" Bakugo yelled as his team was running towards Izuku and Shoto did the same thing.

"ALRIGHT! MEI, OCHCAKO, TOKOYAMI! HOLD ON! **FLAME EMPEROR'S FIRE FIST OFA 30%**!

Izuku yelled as he aimed at the ground which exploded knocking anyone within the range.

Then Present Mic declares the end of the battle.

The Calvary battle ends with Shanks' team in first place, Izuku at second place, Bakugo and Shoto tieing at third, Team Shinso at fourth,

Later

"All right Izuku I will tell why I hate my dad so much. You see I was a product of "Quirk marriage", and my mom hated my dad at first but the two were childhood lovers and they became closer and closer but at one night I caught her saying horrible stuff me and Endeavor and when she saw me... and threw hot ramen water at me. And so, I promise not to use my hot side." Shoto stated

"Umm...Shoto maybe she was sleep eating, sleepwalking, and sleep talking right?" Izuku said.

"Midoriya that's the stupidest conclusion ever of all time." Shoto stated coldly

Meanwhile with All Might and Endeavor

"Wait your wife was sleepwalking, eating, and talking. And that she tripped and the hot ramen she was making fell on top of Shoto's hot side?" All Might (Skeletal form) asked

"That's pretty much sums it up yes." Endeavor responded.

"Man, that is pretty far fetched." All Might said.

"Says the guy who has a quirk that can be passed on." Endeavor sneered.

"Touché" All Might joked

Back to Izuku and Shoto

"So, I won't be using his flames that is final." Shoto declared and left.

"Okay, but you're only weakening yourself and I will go full power." Izuku stated

In the U.A. Arena

As Izuku come out Ochcako and the girls of class 1-A were wearing cheerleading costumes? And Momo was mad at the perverted grape and chargedolt.

"YOU PERVERTED DOLTS WHY YOU TRICKED OLIVA CHAN!" Bakugo who went berserk on the two and tried running from his rage. But they were dog piled by Izuku, Katakiri, Stone, Tiger, and Corazon and beat the two up while Ryuma and Mune laughs at them.

"So, Kacchan do you have a crush on Oliva CHAN" Izuku teased Bakugo

"Umm...nooooo" Katsuki lied.

"There will be an exhibition match with team Shanks fighting each other because they dropped out, but they want to give us a sneak peek of the battles." Midnight yelled.

The four clashed in battle with a massive tie. (I'm leaving this battle unseen like Gold Lion vs Garp and Sengoku) resulting in the arena destroyed by slashes, meteors, craters, and etc.

One difference Monoma replaces Tokoyami because Tokoyami knew if he faces Izuku, Shoto, or Bakugo Dark Shadow would get weaker.

Time skips to the battles will be the same except Izuku's matches.

"Izuku vs Shinso match START!" Midnight yelled.

Same words as Shinso uses to brainwash Izuku and he enters his mind.

At the Midoriya (Portagas) residence

"Will papa be oaky?" Eri asked.

"Don't worry my big bro is the strongest!" Roger stated with Edward and Rouge agreeing too.

"Yeah, little one he's going to be all right." Jewelry stated

Back in U.A. Sports Festival

"All right I order you to ring out. (Let's see what in his head.)" Shinso command and thought

_"__Hmm nothing much...__**BOOM!.**__..What the? Is that Izuku as a kid?" Shinso asked as he turns around_

"_DADDY! PLEASE DON'T DIED!/ ACE DON'T DIE YOU PROMISE!" Kid Izuku and Luffy? yelled to his father and Straw hats brother?_

_"Wait does that mean?... Oh god..." Shinso said in shock_

_"__No get out of my HEEEAAADDD!" Real Izuku saw 8 silhouettes and broke the mind control and use tremor with One for All to blow back Shinso. Resulting Izuku winning the match_

"Look Shinso you may think you were cursed...but if you really looked into my head. Then you know that my quirks were a blessing and a CURSE." Izuku won and walked off the arena.

Later Izuku explained the whole situation and what happens while Shoto was confronted by Endeavor and he is still begging for forgiveness but Shoto is still refusing.

Skipping all battles (but Eri is worried for her "mama's safety because of uncle Kaachan) the next match: Izuku vs Shoto

"Before we start, I warn you that I have two new techniques that will overpower you if you hold back." Izuku declared

"I don't care." Shoto responded

"Fine..**.DRAGON FORCE...JET PISTOL**! Izuku yelled as wings made of fire came out of his back, grew horns, and his arm and legs were on fire. His speed was increased as the attack was too fast.

"**JET… CROSSFIRE**!" Izuku yelled as the cross of flames hits Shoto on the back as he appeared from above right behind him.

"**ICE WALL!**" Shoto yelled to block any attacks.

"**JET DETROIT FLAME SMASH!**!" Izuku yelled as he uses OFA and Flame Logia together but Shoto barely dodges it.

After several trading blows Izuku showed everyone the second form.

"You're good but not good enough...**FLAME GIANT...SURT'S WRATH!" **Izuku yelled as jumped into the air and his leg grew bigger and hotter and it overpowered another massive ice attack.

After that Shoto decided to attack.

"Just freeze!" as the attack got closer to Izuku he yelled something unfamiliar.

"**Full...COUNTER!"** Izuku yelled his attack name and the ice came back at Shoto at DOUBLE the power.

"What?!" Shoto exclaims

"HERE WE GO WE JUST GOT INFORMATION ABOUT IZUKU'S THIRD QUIRK IT'S CALL COUNTER! IT REFLECTS THE INCOMING ATTACK AND DOUBLES IT! FROM PHYSICAL TO RANGE ATTACKS IT'S A MIRROR!" Present Mic yelled

"I'm not going to give up!" Shoto yelled but was interrupted by a series of haki empowered fist attacks

"Shoto! You're holding back and that will get you and everyone you care, or love killed! Stop holding back and fight me!" Izuku yelled.

"FINE! Take this and **BURN**!" Shoto attacked with his left and Izuku responded with his own.

"All right **One for All 100% FIRE FIST **!" Izuku yelled as the flames clashed and Shoto was overpowered and Izuku defeated him by ring out.

"The...the winner is IZUKU D. MIDORIYA!" Midnight Yelled.

"YEAH!" the Shanks and company cheered.

Izuku recovered quickly and apparently Endeavor was proud of Shoto because he forgot about him, which confused Shoto and Endeavor explained what really happens and they're going celebrate the Shoto's place in the Festival. Then the match between Monoma and Bakugo began and Monoma WON?!

Izuku fought Tenya with Flames and won.

Elsewhere Tenya's older brother was attacked by the Hero Killer Stain and Stain was rambling something about heroes being fake and only All Might, and the Straw Hats are real Heroes.

**Back at U.A. Sports Festival**

Now the Grudge match between Izuku and Monoma begins.

"I hope Deku will be all right." Ochcako worried.

"Don't worry Round Face he'll be all right." Bakugo stated.

"Hello old** Friend** before we start, I want to tell everyone here about your little secret." Monoma sneered

"What?" everyone said or thought

Back on the stands

"Secret? Oh, oh no." Kaido figures out what he meant.

Back with Izuku

"And what would that be?" Izuku stated

"Oh, just about your **father **Fire Fist Ace." Monoma sneered

Back on the stands

"OH, CRAB APPLES!" Shanks and company curse.

Meanwhile at the Portgas (Midoriya) Residence

"Mama are we going to move?" Rouge asked

"No, not yet. We're not moving yet. I declared this building as Pirate King Territory! YOU HEAR THAT LANDLORD!" Bonney stated and yelled.

"Uh, mom we don't have a landlord," Rouge said

"Papa..." Eri worried.

Back at U.A.

"Wait how did he know of that?" Kaido wondered.

"So how did you find out?" Izuku asked

"It's was easy since I overheard Grape kid and Chargedolt talk about your father and how jealous they were since you have powerful quirks." Monoma sneered

Meanwhile at the stands

"**MINETA! DENKI! YOU TWO ARE DEEEAADDD!**" Kaido yelled as he tried to kill them for releasing private information. As Mineta and Denki were hugging each other trembling in fear. Ochcako hit the two in the head HARD.

Back with Izuku

"I knew you were a freak, but I didn't know you were a monster that shouldn't have been born" Monoma sneered.

But as those words traveled to the ears of class 1-A and they yelled insults at Monoma for bad talking Izuku and his father.

"If you're going to continue to talk then fall **TREMOR FIST**!" Izuku releases a tremor at Monoma but he dodged it and grab Izuku's hand to copy his quirks.

"HAHAHAHA! YOUR QUIRKS ARE MINE! TASTE SOMETHING OF YOURS tremor fist...HAHA...AAAHHHH MY ARM WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Monoma yelled as his arm bled out exploded as the attack was released.

"I did nothing it just that your quirk was meant to just copy. So your body couldn't handle the temporary power." Izuku explanation was finished he charged at Monoma with haki.

"HAHAHA...YOU CAN'T HIT ME! I'M IMPOSSIBLE TO TOUCH!" Monoma boasted as flames covered his body as he was wrong.

**POW!**

"OWWW! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS STUPID QUIRK!" Monoma complained

"The Flame Logia's intangibility is not an absolute defense and even if it is my haki would have hit you regardless." Izuku explained.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! YOUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE DIED ALONG WITH YOUR LITTLE SIBLINGS!" Monoma yelled with insanity.

"You are going to regret those words. **CRUEL SUN!" **Izuku yelled as a giant denser version of Flame Emperor hurls at Monoma.

Meanwhile at the stands

"Ow! Huh? Flames?...No it can't be….." Shanks said in awe

"AHHH!" Kendo screams and fell to Mune's arms who blushed

"What happened?" Mune asked

"My hands burn from the railings." Kendo said

Back to the match

"Die by your father's fire fist! **NONONONONO!"** Monoma yelled as his attack was...WEAK as the attack was just absorbed by the Cruel Sun and it exploded in front of him.

"Deku!" Ochcako yelled for her boyfriend

"Badguy!" Shanks and company yelled

"Midoriya!" classmates yelled

As the smoke and dust settle Monoma were... out of bounds.

"Ochcako! I told you that I'll be okay!" Izuku with his hat on his head held high.

"T-the the winner is Portgas D. Izuku!" Midnight declared the winner.

"IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU!" Class 1-A cheered.

"I can't believe that idiot loss!" Testutestu yelled

"Yeah, but he had it coming for a long time since I knew Izuku, Bakugo, and Monoma since we were kids and he had to bad talk Izuku's mom and siblings," Kendo said with a worried look.

Later Izuku and Monoma were recovering after their intense fight in separated rooms. In a few minutes, the awarding ceremony for the battle will begin in a few minutes.

"Deku! You idiot! I thought I lost you!" Ochcako yelled and cried.

"Hey, it's okay I promise that I would be okay didn't I" Izuku smiled

"Yeah...Come on Deku it's time to get the medal" Ochcako stated.

Skipping the ceremony but, to sum up, Izuku in first place, Monoma in second place but was wearing a straitjacket with his mouth taped. And finally, Shoto and Tenya tied in for third place but Tenya had to attend an emergency.

Everyone went home Tenya went to his brother. Shoto's entire family was celebrating for Shoto's hard work and party. Ochcako and I went to my house and we met up with Ochcako's parents here. Apparently, they were worried about her wellbeing. My family was also worried, and they hugged me because I'm safe.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Chapter 10 Hero names and Teacher to All Might**

After the U.A. Sports Festival, some people were nice to me but there were those who wanted to kill me to end the Pirate King's bloodline, so I had to travel to school a different way so Eri and Ochcako had to meet me at school a bit early or late.

**At UA**

"Man, where's Midoryia he's late," Kirishima stated

"Yeah, has anyone seen him since the U.A. Sports Festival," Kaminari asked

"No, not even we have seen him," Shanks stated as he referring to the crew.

"Portgas will be okay." Kaido said

"Will papa be all right?" Eri asked her mother.

"I don't know." Ochcako worried as a green hooded orange hat person broke in through the window.

"**AAAAAHHHH!**!" everyone yelled except Eri and Aiziwa.

"PAPA!" Eri yelled in excitement.

"IZUKU?!/ DEKU?! / BADGUY?!/ MIDORIYA?!/ PORTGAS?!" everyone yelled.

"Hey, guys. Umm, Eri how did you know it was me?" Izuku asked

"I just sense you papa and you had a blue flame," Eri explained which shocked Izuku and crew.

"U-umm, Eri that was observation haki you used," Shanks said with a shocked expression

"Haki?" Eri asked with a tilted head.

"We'll explain it a later small one. So Aiziwa what are we doing today?" Kaido asked

"You'll be picking hero names," Aiziwa replied

"YEAH!" everyone cheered until Aiziwa gave everyone death stares

"But also, there will be the pro draft picks the ones with the highest are our very own "Worst Generation"," Aiziwa stated

"Whoa that's a lot!" yelled most of the class but only to realized that Izuku only has 5-6 votes compared to the rest.

"Hey Midoriya you barely have any must because..." Mineta sneered but stopped.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." Ryuma threatens with his comb butterfly knife.

"Yes, sir!" Mineta said

"With that done you'll be picking your hero names. Names that will reflect on your character." Aiziwa said as Midnight entered the room.

Everyone's names were the same except Izuku and Crew.

"**Ground Zero the Explosion Hero**," Bakugo said

"That's actually pretty good!" Midnight said

"My hero name is** Dogtooth Katakiri the Cooking Hero**" Katakiri stated

"Delicious!" Midnight yelled

"My is **Villain Hunter Roronoa Ryuma**" Ryuma stated

"Your real name? That is bold." Midnight replied.

"I'm **Doctor Frankenstein the Surgeon Hero**" Corazon stated

"That is a great one son!" Midnight replied

"**Kaido the Berserker Hero**," Kaido said

"Oh, the insanity!" Midnight said

"I'm **Amazon the Snake hero**" Viper stated

"So, natural!" Midnight replied

"**Monkey D. Shanks the Red-Haired Pirate**" Shanks said

"Up your style!" Midnight

"**The Blind hero Meteor Crash**" Stone stated

"Earthshaking!" Midnight yelled.

"**Ronin the honorable hero**" Mune stated

"**Kisame, Knight of the Sea**" Tiger stated

"**Scissor Knight the Cutting hero**" Erza/Ezra stated

"I'm **Yuki-onna the snowy heroine,**" Angel said

"**Codex the Information hero**," Oliva said

"All of those names are great!" Midnight yelled

"Papa what about yours?" Eri asked as Izuku walk up to present.

"I'm the **Ever-Burning Hero: Deku Badguy**" Izuku stated

"I like it you're paying homage to** Sol Badguy the Flame of Corruption**?" Midnight asked

"Yes, in fact, my dad was actually Sol Badguy," Izuku said as everyone was shocked even Bakugo except the crew.

"**WHAT?!** But your dad is Fire Fist Ace?! And he looks different from the pictures?!" everyone yelled except the pirate kids.

"He used his devil fruit to change his appearance so he wouldn't get caught and why he did it. At the time my mom was pregnant with me before I was born so he raised the money by being a bounty hunter." Izuku explained

"I thought you're my best friend Deku! Why didn't you tell me?" Bakugo fake cried

"Because you didn't ask...ZZZZZZ" Izuku responded as everyone fell then Izuku fell asleep.

"**HE FELL ASLEEP?!**" everyone yelled.

Meanwhile with All Might

"Hey, All Might guess who picked Midoriya" Cementos asked.

"Huh? Who? No...NO NOT HIM!" All Might yelled in fear.

Later

"Hey, Badguy I wanted to ask you about that **Cruel Sun** attack I never have seen it before," Shanks asked

"Yeah! Deku that attack was powerful!" Izuku classmates complement him.

"Well, actually I don't what happen the ground turned to flame, and flames burst from the ground," Izuku said which shocked Shanks and crew.

"Izuku that was Awakening! That means those with DF Genes would be able to "Awake" their powers to the next level." Shanks yelled as the entire class of 1-A was shocked since they remembered the DF explanation

"That's cool, so Ochcako which hero did you picked?" Izuku asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, um Gunhead," Ochcako responded

"Gunhead so you're going to learn self-defense? That's a great idea! I'm planning to go to the Beast Pirates for extreme training." Izuku stated

"Papa I wish you could bring mama" Eri whined

"Actually, the Beast Pirates allows me to bring a friend and his or her hero for this and also allow me to pick the hero I'm interning," Izuku explained

"YAY! MAMA AND PAPA WILL BE TOGETHER!" Eri cheered

Out of nowhere...

"**I AM STANDING IN AN AWKWARD POSITION!**" ALL Might yelled in an awkward position.

"Oh, hello All Might sensei do you need me?" Izuku ask

"**YES, YOUNG MIDORIYA**!" ALL Might grabbed Izuku and told about Gran Torino and Izuku agree to have Gran Torino as his hero draft.

"So All Might is Gran Tornino is like Garp or slightly worst?" Izuku asked

"He's slightly lower but he's on the level of Garp's brutal training." All Might said

**Timeskip everything is the same but Gunhead met up with Ochcako at the train station and on route to Gran Torino**

"This looks like the place," Izuku stated

"Papa I'm scared" Eri shivered as Ochcako comforts her daughter.

"Hey, what's the worst can happen?" Gunhead asked

As they open the door there was an old man on the floor with "blood" on the ground.

"OH, MY GOSH?! HE'S DEAD!" Everyone except Izuku yelled.

"I'm alive." Gran Torino said

"Knew it," Izuku stated

"Well I'm sorry I was carrying some sausage links and I fell down how clumsy of me." Gran Torino said

"So you're Gran Torino?" Izuku asked as Ochcako sweat drop at the old man.

"Yep that's me and you are?" Gran Torino asked dumbly.

"I'm Portgas D. Izuku." Izuku said

_"What? Deku/Portgas is using his real name?" Ochcako/Torino thought _

"Should we call U.A.?" Ochcako asked

"Naw, it's okay he is just playing dumb. He may be old but he must be strong..." Izuku said

"Very good boy now let's get this started." Gran Torino said as he jumps around the room in blinding speed.

Izuku saw the attacks but his first priority was to check on Eri for her Safety but Gunhead did that by exiting the room.

"But first you two go change into your costumes," Torino said

The two quickly changed into their hero costumes in separated rooms then returned to the living room.

And the old man started to jump around and tries to get Izuku but Izuku used Observation Haki to dodge his attack and punch him in the gut.

"You're good #9 heheheh..." Torino said and laughs hiding about OFA from Ochcako and Gunhead.

Just when Gunhead was about to spar with Ochcako there was a knock at the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Uhh...are you expecting anyone old man?" Gunhead asked

"No, but why be so rude." as Gran Torino open the door there was a guy with a panda head name...**Pandaman**(Yes he's part of the Beast Pirates their greatest Spy.) and Lor D. Kaido was at the door.

"Are you Izuku D. Midoryia, Ochcako Uraraka, Eri, Gunhead, and Gran Torino?" Pandaman asked

"Uh...Yes?" they all replied

"Good...sacked them Pandaman," Kaido said as everyone was put into a small yet very deep burlap sack by Pandaman. Then took them to the Beast Pirates Flag Ship the **Rising Pluto** (Pluton if you're wondering what the ship looks like it basically looks like Captain Harlock's ship from the movie and it has black solar sails)

5 minutes later everyone was removed from the sack.

"All right you crooks who are you?!" Gunhead/ Gran Torino demanded

The man who sat on his throne was the fierce Yonko and third captain of the Beast Pirates **Lor D. Achilles(looks like Marada)** a man known as the **Demon God of Destruction or the King of Atlantis. He wields his weapons a club, his Seven King Sword(Fusion Sword) and his Pandora Box ( Devil May Cry). **A man from two bloodlines the D. and the Dragons. His Father the first captain of the Beast Pirates and his Mother a kind and beautiful woman who cared for the slaves and later became a pirate. In order to keep him safe from an ambush at **Mariejois **to meet his grandparents on his mother side but tried to kill him but his father threw him out to save him and he ended up at **Alabasta** and crashed into Vivi's room when both were 5 years old. Next to him was his wife Vivi Nefretari the Queen of Alabasta and in her lap her 6-year-old daughter Vivian. He's also the Tactician and Helmsman of the crew and master Tactician of the Straw Hats.

Surrounding Izuku's group were big names "**The Magician**" Basil Hawkins, "**The Sea Roar**" Sractchman Apoo, "**Red Flag**" Diaz X Drake, **Mifune Nobunaga** his Number Two and Blacksmith, **Pandaman** his spy, his navigator **Star Griff**( she looks like Clare from Soul Eater the cat "witch"), his archeologists **Texas Jones** (Looks like Mccree from Overwatch), His Sniper **Mila Penko** (Looks like Widowmaker from Overwatch but has snow white pale skin, His Ship Mechanic who is a giant **Vulcan Heph**, his doctor and the doctor's wife **Theodor** and **Florence** (Brave Frontier), his musician **Note Eric** (Arcane Solo Eric from Brave Frontier),and his head chef/Exorcist **Rin Okumura**.

"You are all in the sky on my ship the **Rising Pluto**. This is where you will train and sleep for your time interning. Didn't Izuku tell you or read the papers it's there you know." Yonko Achilles stated as the two stared at Izuku and realized that the agreement to be "kidnap" by pirates wasn't a joke as the little family giggled then started training.

"Hey, Badguy," Mune said as he waves at him.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location at a bar sinister plans were made and alliances were made.

"So you want me to join you?" Stain asked

"Yes but we want you to join us." Shigaraki said

"YES! YOU'LL HELP ME KILL THAT FAKE GRANDSON OF PAPA!" Weevil yells

"Yes, we're just here to find any "sons" or "daughters" of Whitebeard to find his treasure.

"Yes and also ALL MIGHT and anyone I don't like. So what do you say?" Shigaraki asked

"Hmmm... I refuse you two." Stain pointed at Shigaraki and Weevil

"Are just spoiled brats who have temper tantrums and your bloodlust..." Stains pointed to Shigaraki only

"Have no conviction... Bloodlust without conviction is worthless!" Stain said as he pulls out his swords.

Events happened the same.

**At another location, All Might and Detective Naomasa discussing the Nomu they capture with help from Law, Chopper, Dr. Vegapunk, and many other scientists**.

"A DNA search for the Nomu?" All Might said

"Yeah, turns out he was some petty criminal but here's the thing umm... show him Law," Naomasa said as Law stood up.

"Yeah, Nao-ya this man had four different human DNA in his body," Law said and sat back down.

"Shurororororo! He can't talk because his brain level is so low but here's the thing! He has drugs to help him with his other quirks. Shurorororo!" Caesar said and laughs as he sat back down.

"Caesar-san stop laughing this isn't funny. The real problem is his Quirks. They came from the other DNA we found whoever did this to him has turned him into... a** monster**..." Chopper said as he struggles to call him that due to his past.

_"My Goda, is it **his** doing?" All Might thought._

And finally, with Tenya with the hero Manual. Tenya's only reason to be there is to find Stain and bring him to justice.

The rest is the same as the pirate kids pick their parents' crew.

**To Be Continued…**

**I will come back after Chapter 10 of my New crossover story between Fairy Tail and 7 Deadly Sins: Fairy Tail's Team Wildcard and I will answer five questions about the story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Hey I'm back with the story sorry if I was gone from this story too long I hope you enjoy this one and my two other stories please leave a review!**

**Ch.11 Hero Killer Stain and the Legendary Origin Parameica DF.**

Several days have passed and Izuku is training with Gran Torino about training One for All, while Ochcako is practicing martial art with Gunhead, Kaido is also training by fighting "The Sea Roar" Scratchman Apoo, "Red Flag" Diez Drake, and Basil Hawkins "The Magician", and finally Eri is with Vivi and her 7-year-old daughter Vivian who are playing together. Izuku even saw some from his class and one from 1-B.

Later Achilles called out everyone that the interns will go to Hosu.

"All right everyone now it's time for you kids to patrol and hunt some villains and Drake you go with my son. Oh, and take one of the solar sail lifeboats." Achilles stated as he held some of the world's most evil thing more "evil" than himself "Paperwork".

"Okay, everyone you heard the Captain we leave now," Drake commanded

"Okay, Eri your mother and I will be back before you know it." Izuku comforts her.

"Yeah Deku Badguy and I will be back!" Ochako stated

"Promise?" Eri asked as she tilted her head.

"Promise," Ochako and Izuku said.

"Come on! Guys we're leaving for Hosu!" Kaido yelled.

Izuku and Ochcako left with Kaido, Drake, Gunhead, and Gran Torino and landed at Gran Torino's house then took a train to Hosu district.

**At another location Stain, Kurogiri, and Tomura appeared and Stain starts his killing spree as the two send out multiple Nomus.**

Later, at the train, a nomu came in and starting to attack at random. So Izuku uses the Junkyard to shoot flames at the nomu. Then Kaido charged and knock the nomu out of the train.

"KAIDO!" everyone yelled as they were not expecting Kaido to ram the nomu.

"Don't worry I'll be back!" Kaido yelled as Izuku followed and look out of the window and saw the madness. And then Izuku followed the madness and everyone yelled for him.

"DEKU!/ PORTGAS!/ BADGUY!" Everyone yelled even Drake as they jumped off the train to follow Izuku. As Gran Torino started to fight a nomu which headed for civilians Endeavor with Shoto came with a joint fire attack. And Drake who turns into an Allosaurus to bite the nomu. Izuku overheard Manual the hero that Tenya was working with is missing and Izuku realized that Hero Killer Stain is here in Hosu so Izuku, Ochcako, and Kaido went to find Tenya.

Meanwhile with Tenya found Stain who about to kill the hero Native. Stain quickly defeated Tenya and said that he is a fake hero. Tenya said that his brother is his hero and he will get revenge. Stain rebutted with his answer to save Native first since a hero always thinks about themselves second the victim or hostage first. Tenya realizes this and Stain was about to kill him but Izuku kicked him in the face. The talk was the same in manga/anime. Then Shoto appeared out of nowhere and attacked with his left side followed by Kaido and Ochcako all of them attack at the same time.

"Ochcako! Go get help! A swordsman more specific!" Izuku yelled as Ochcako ran away and yelling that her boyfriend will be all right.

As they all about to fight Stain ask why are they here?

"Because...it's the job of a hero to meddle in other people's business! And beside Tenya is our friend!" Izuku answered.

"**YEAH!** We either fight together or fall together! **WIND TUNNEL**!" Kaido responded as a light wind attack came from his palm hit Stain as Izuku used that to save Native and Tenya. But Stain was able to cut Izuku and Kaido on the cheek and drank their blood Izuku froze while Kaido was fine which confused Stain for a second.

"**EARTH HYDRA!**" Kaido yelled as a hydra head crashes towards Stain but he dodges it.

And Kaido sends another attack.

"**BONE HYDRA!**" Kaido yelled as another hydra head made of bones scratched Stain's leg.

Izuku then realizes Stain's quirk the power to paralyze those with different blood type. The event happens the same except for one thing.

"Wait a minute if the kid is right why aren't you affected?" Stain asked Kaido

"**HEH...HEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHA**! I ate the second most powerful Logia devil fruit the Blood blood fruit! That means I am all types of blood and completely weaponize it! Watch this!" Kaido laughs manically as a sword made of frozen blood made from his hand which he cut with his sword imagine Ichigo's Sword when it first appeared and clash with Stain.

As the two were trading sword slashes.

Just then...

"**One sword style...3,600 Caliber Phoenix!" **Ryuma yelled as a slash attack came out of nowhere behind Stain but he dodges it as well everyone else.

"Ryuma!" Izuku, Kaido, and Tenya yelled at their friend.

"DEKU!" Ochako yelled behind Izuku with Hawkeye Mihawk?!

"Ochcako? And Hawkeye?! Here?!" Izuku was shocked while Ochcako hugged him then saw Ryuma shocked and confused.

"Ryuma! How you got here so quickly?!" Ochako asked

"I took a shortcut duh." Ryuma replied

"Heh unlike your father who gets lost the minute you look away." Kaido sneered while Ryuma doesn't deny it and charged at Stain.

**Meanwhile at the Roronoa Household**

"ACHOO!" Zoro sneezed

"Bless you that means someone is talking about you," Tashigi said

"It better not be Dart brow," Zoro grumbled.

**Back with Izuku and Co.**

After crossing swords (like in Bleach) with Stain both decide to finish the fight.

"**One sword style: Back end...LION STRIKE!/ DIE DEMON!**" Ryuma and Stain yelled as Stain fell on his knees weaken and shocked that he is not dead.

Afterwards, heroes found us and took Stain in until something happen as a winged Nomu caught me.

"Huh? **HELP!**" Izuku yelled dangling from the nomu.

"DEKU! BADGUY! MIDORIYA!" everyone yelled as some blood landed on Ochcako's cheek as that happen Stain broke free licked the blood off her which was the nomu's blood which froze the nomu then Stain killed the nomu. Endeavor, Gran Torino, Drake and everyone else was ready to attack. Until Stain said something unforgettable.

"**HEROES THAT TITLE IS FORGOTTEN! HEROES A TITLE THAT IS BEING MISUSED! HEROES! ONLY ONE MAN AND CREW THAT ARE WORTHY! ALL MIGHT! STRAWHAT!**" as Stain finish his sentence that made almost everyone froze with fear...Almost everyone except Hawkeye, Ryuma, Kaido, Izuku, and Drake and what they said shocked Stain to his core.

"So... bring it! The Era of Heroes is over this Era belongs to Pirates FOREVER MORE!" Kaido stated

"Stain, he is right not everyone will have good intentions but that is why my grandfather created the Great Pirate Era to show their true colors in this war-torn world." as Izuku said that Stain fainted on his feet but before he fainted he thought.

_'…He's right…' Stain thought_

Later after Stain was taken in and Izuku, Ryuma, Kaido, Shoto, and Tenya were put into a hospital.

In the room, there was Gran Torino, Drake, Gunhead, Ochcako, Endeavor, Manual and nope Hawkeye isn't here...wait I'm wrong he's in the corner.

"Well, guys we have been in this hospital since yesterday you would think someone would scold us," Kaido stated but just at that moment Shoto's sister came through the door.

"Uh...Fuyumi what are you doing here?" Shouto asked.

"Is Tenya here?" Fuyumi asked

"Uh...I am present." Tenya replied as he did Fuyumi hit Tenya and Shouto with a frying pan?!

"**YOU IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU TWO DID THAT?! HUH?**!" Fuyumi yelled which shark teeth which shocked everyone even Endeavor.

"We're sorry but why you hit me?!" Tenya asked with a HUGE bump on his head.

"Because **I'M DATING YOUR OLDER BROTHER SO OF COURSE I'M MAD AND WORRIED!**" Fuyumi yelled.

"**WHAT?!**" EVERYONE YELLED even Shouto except for Mihawk.

"Uh...Dad, did you know?" Shoto asked Endeavor.

"Uh...No I didn't even know she is dating I still need to process this." Endeavor said as his mind was blown.

Later the Chief of Police of the Hosu came who is a man with a dog for a head the rest happen as same in the manga/anime, but the real news still travels through the underworld and the World Economic Journal.

In the Pirate Ship, Rising Pluto word of Hero killer Stain vs Kaido and Izuku spread like wildfire. Eri is worried about her father getting hurt.

Eri notices a strange fruit which has swirls and has two different colors. And asked a newbie Michael J. Caboose to help her cook it and give to her father as a get-well gift.

Later Eri visited the Hospital.

"Papa! Mama!" Eri yelled as she ran up to her dad and mom.

"Hey, Eri I'm okay just like I promise," Izuku stated

"So, Eri what's in the bag?" Ochako asked

"Oh, I made Papa a mystery fruit meat pie," Eri explains as she took out the pie.

"Oh, thanks Eri." as Izuku took the pie and ate it while the pie was terrible, and he felt he was going to barf.

"Did you not like it?" Eri asked

"No, I love it but was in it?" Izuku asked

"Umm pies stuff, meat, this weird fruit..." Eri listed the ingredients until Kaido said.

"Wait what did the fruit look like?" Kaido asked as he worried.

"It has swirls and has orange and aqua coloring?" Eri tilting her head.

"And did you taste the pie or fruit?" Kaido asked

"No, I made sure Papa get the first taste! Why?" Eri asked

Kaido pales then he said. "**BADGUY! YOU JUST ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!**" Kaido yelled

"WHAT!? WHICH ONE?!" Izuku yelled/asked

"It's the one my dad found very recently the last unclaimed Original DF. The Alchemy Alchemy fruit the first Paramecia. You have powers of alchemy without a philsolsor stone!" Kaido explains

"**NOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE!**" Izuku yelled.

"Wait what so important about this one?" Ochako asked

"Okay let me explained there are devil fruit types right?" Kaido said

"Yes, I remember," Ochako said

"Yes, but there are three original Devil Fruits. The First Logia DF is the Disaster Disaster fruit the power of all logias and the tremor tremor fruit which my dad ate. Then there is the Kaiju Kaiju Fruit the first Zoan DF which I ate, and finally The Alchemy Alchemy fruit the first Paramecia type Deku here ate," Kaido explained

"Oh, but wait does that mean you can't swim anymore?!" Ochako yelled

"Yep, but that is the least of my problem now that all three Origin DF are found we'll have targets on our backs for having these powers," Izuku said

"Yeah everyone will literally _**kill**_ for any of the Origin DFs, like Blackbeard," Kaido said as Eri and Ochako looked worried.

**Meanwhile, in a bar two men are talking about the lateness video about Stain and villains are gathering all of the scenes are the same except Muscular pulling a chain which led to his slave Himiko Toga daughter of Massacre Soldier Killer. Followed by Don Krieg, Ice Demon Mira, and Time Witch Towa.**

"….Kaido…," Himiko said as she shed a tear.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Ch. 12 Aftermath, Returns, Training, and Origin of One for All**

After recovering from the injuries Izuku, Ochcako, and Eri said farewell to Gunhead and Gran Torino as their hero names.

The three went back to school there were some amazing stories to tell and some changes. Everyone was talking about their internships. Corazon and Shanks were with their dads doing a very weird and stupid adventure in Luffy's body to remove a laser implanted by Mushroom Alien Overlords (May make an omake), Katakiri was with his Grandmother Big Mama, Angel, Viper, Oliva, and Erza were interning for Boa Hancock, and Mune was also interning for the Beast Pirates since his dad is the first mate and weaponsmith for the Beast Pirates "Hades Forged" Mifune Nobunga (Dog dog fruit Model Cerberus) , Stone was interning for the Revolution Army led by Fleet Admiral/Supreme Commander "**Aokiji" Kuzan **and Commander in Chiefs** Monkey D. Dragon**, and advisors **Monkey D. Garp**, and **Sengoku**, with Admiral **Ryokugyu, **Admiral **Coby**, Admiral **Fujitora **and Chief of Staff Dragon Fist **Sabo**.

"And then I was like all right you pirate surrender the Sun Pirates have the high ground. They were like 'we're not pirates'. And I answered with,'well you have fishlike appearance and you're a criminal on the seas', right Asui?" Tiger said

"So, let me get this straight. Achilles' new recruits to the Beast Pirates used an extremely rare Devil Fruit the Original paramecia might I add and **TURN IT INTO A FREAKING PIE?!**" Shanks asked/yelled

"Pretty much yeah and Eri made the pie too isn't that right?" Izuku stated

"Yes, sir! Papa!" Eri said as she did a salute.

"Hey, guys let's not forget our very own Worst Generation members!" Kaminari yelled

"Yeah! Our very own Ryuma, Kaido, Ochako, Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto fought the Hero Killer and Endeavor saved them." the class said except the pirate kids.

"**LIES...HOGWASH...BASELESS SLANDER!**" Mune yelled as his honor said to reveal the truth.

"It's okay Mune I know how much you value honor and truth and besides I'm giving everyone in Class 1-A subscription to the World Economic Newspaper anyway," Kaido stated

"Fine if I hear any more of these lies, I'm throwing Mineta **OUT OF THE WINDOW!**" Mune yelled which Mineta responded with.

"**WHY ME?!**" Mineta asked/yelled

"You dishonor yourself for just being a pervert," Mune replied.

"Is it my fault that this class has some beautiful ladies!" Mineta tries to hold an argument.

"You saying those words backed up my claim," Mune stated as Aiziwa enter the class.

Skipping Tenya's speech and right on today's training.

Time skip to the training location everyone wearing their costumes except for Tenya's which is in repair.

"**HA HA HA! HI FOR I'M HERE!** It's been a while right kids today is **Rescue Training **so keep damages to the minimum. All right so take your positions" All Might said.

The same positions as in the manga

Sero thought he is first but when he saw Izuku jumping like Bakugo covered in electricity (One for All) and using Tremor at small bursts resulting Izuku in first place with Sero in second on his knees crying. All might whisper to Izuku and ask Izuku to talk later.

After that Ryuma, Corazon, Katakiri, Kaido, and Shanks all made to the finish line in order.

Then Mune, Viper, Angel, Stone, Erza, Tiger and Oliva came to the finish line in order.

After that Katakiri's Future Sight haki kicks in and saw that Mineta made a hole in the wall to peek at the girls again but had his eye poked so he decided to write a note to the girls and may add a date proposal to Mina since she is cute... when Katakiri thought of that he blushed

Later Mineta tried to "investigate" the hole, again while the entire locker room except for Katakiri into attack positions as Mineta into the hole Jiro's earphone jack got him in the eye.

"That pervert I can't believe he did it again!" Toru said

"I can't believe Katakiri was right in his note!" Mina said

"Oooohh, Note? Katakiri? Explained!" Toru asked

"Well, Katakiri gave me this note warning me and predicted what will happen just now," Mina said

"And he may offer a date..." Mina said as she blushed.

"Awesome! You got a date!" Toru exclaims

"Good job," Jirou said as Mina blushed even more.

"Well, let's plug this hole and finish changing our clothes," Momo said.

Meanwhile, at the same time in the girl's locker room, Mina told the girls about the letter and starting to plug up the hole.

Afterward, Izuku went to the teachers' breakroom but secretly followed by Kaido

"Lock the door." All Might said as Izuku close the door but not before Kaido turns into the wind and hid in the room.

**Skipping the rules of One for All but the end results with Izuku understanding the quirk and said it is like a devil fruit.**

"But Izuku you should know that One for All was born from the darkness it originated from a quirk called All for One you see 200 years ago when quirks starting to pop up the line between humans and "monsters" blurred," All Might explain as an image of quirkless humans and quirked humans were on different sides.

"And one man who gained the power to steal and give quirks he forced his brother to have a stockpiling quirk which combines with the power to pass down quirks in transforms into One for All. This man took over Japan he was a monster, and no one was able to beat him." All Might said.

"That's not true my Great grandfather defeated him" Kaido stated which scares All Might and Izuku since they didn't notice him in the room.

"Wait what do you mean?!" All Might and Izuku asked

"Izuku remember the story my dad told everyone about Captain Lor D. Harlock of the Acadia (Pluton's second name)" Kaido asked as an image of Captain Harlock and the Arcadia

"Yeah, but why don't you tell the story," Izuku said

"Well 200 years ago around the time quirks popped up and the Bermuda Triangle Gate permanently fused to this world. That started the first battle between Pirates and Villains you see this All for One you speak of already conquered Japan and saw pirates as a threat, so he decided to attack the first pirate he meets...heh heh that was his first mistake. You see when the two clashed the end results was All for One found almost dying on his knees and to add insult to injury Lor D. Harlock was **quirkless, **no devil fruit just haki." Kaido stated as a picture of a young AFO fighting Harlock and the end result in AFO on his knees with Harlock triumph over AFO.

"No way why I haven't heard of this?!" All Might asked since All for One was tough to beat.

"It's because All for One feared my Great Grandfather because he was quirkless and the name D. struck fear to his very core. When Harlock died All for One thought it was the end...**He was wrong**. 60 years ago, All for One fought the **Rocks/Locks Pirates** and was defeated at the time it was **their **era, Garp fought the Rocks and was known as Hero of the Marines. Then 20 years later since the **"Rocks/Locks"** lost their captain, "**Gold Lion**" Shiki and All for One teamed up and tried to, asked Izuku's Grandfather Gol D. Roger to become their right-hand man to let them use one of the **three ancient weapons **he found. Legend has it, it was ancient weapon **Uranus.** Roger refused their offer and the Battle of Edd War resulted in half of Shiki's fleet sunk, Shiki's retreat and All for One's many injuries from Roger's blade. When the Great Pirate Era began lots of very powerful pirates and marines took up the call at the execution like Crocodile, Gecko Moria, Mihawk, Shanks, Buggy, Smoker, Doflamingo, and Dragon." Kaido finished explaining.

"No way I never knew that All for One feared, pirates or that he was defeated three times before me." All Might said as the thought of AFO being defeated in his prime over and over.

"It wasn't just pirates. Kaido didn't you said that he feared the Will of D.?" Izuku asked which peaked All Might's curious thoughts.

"Will of D.?" All Might asked

"The Will of D. it went by many names the Spirit of D., Demon, Death, and **the Enemy of God**," Kaido explains.

"Whoa, if All for One had troubles with those from the D. clan then imagine One for All's user as a D." All Might explained (All Might know that the Straw Hat Grand Fleet Top Commanders knows of his secret since One for All is like a DF)

"He may be strong but...I know that I could beat him like my grandfather and Kaido's ancestor." Izuku declared with a smile.

"...Thanks, kids that cheered me up..." All Might said (same thoughts in the manga)

Skipping Aiziwa's speech about Summer Break with the results of everyone going to work hard for it.

**Meanwhile in a dark room in an undisclosed location.**

"I can't believe that bloodline is out in the world. That man makes my blood boiled. If only I am not in this wretched state, I would have killed him." All for One said.

"I know but there is nothing I can do to heal you faster. If only you obtained a Super healing quirk or something like that." said the doctor.

"Heh...Regardless Tomura will become the next "me" and nothing will get in his or my way." All for One declared.

"But sir, don't you remembered Gol D. Roger, he **BEAT** you and you had back up and outnumbered him. I'm afraid you won't be able to defeat or **_kill_** the new user of One for All since he's..." as soon as the doctor said that.

"**IT WAS DIFFERENT BACK THEN** and besides at this point, only a **_supernova-like_** explosion could kill me even in this weaken state and besides...how powerful is this Gol D. Izuku" All for One said with an evil smile

"..." both in silence

"Uh sir I think it's Portgas D. Izuku or Izuku D. Midoriya." the doctor refuted

"Whatever." All for One rolled his eyes(?)

**To Be Continued…**

Omake:** Inside Luffy Story part 1**

**During the week of Interning for the Straw Hats near a trash bin.**

"Man one last bag and I can eat that meat...hmmm...Meat..." Luffy said as a Space ship in shape of a purple mushroom appeared as light covered Luffy.

"Oooh...Bright light!" Luffy exclaimed as he floated to the ship.

"Oh, No! Mushroom alien overlords!" Luffy yelled

"Silence! Human and hold still," Princess Shroob (Younger).

As machines sounds were made the night turns into day and Luffy was dropped from the ship.

"Huh? Ouch! Hey! Quit it! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he fell down.

"Ouch! Huh? Okay? How I got here? And why I am I in a garbage bin it's actually comfortable a bit," Luffy said

Luffy went into his house.

"LUFFY! YOU MISSED DINNER!" Nami yelled

"Hey, Dad you missed dinner! And you smelled," Shanks said as he pinched his nose.

"I'm sorry it's just that I was kidnapped by aliens and they did something to me!" Luffy yelled dramatically.

"Like what?" Nami asked

"I dunno? Aaaa...aaaa...**AAAACCCCHHHHHHEEEEEWWWWWW!"** As Luffy sneezed he shot out lasers from his EYES?! Which hit part of the house.

"We're going to get a doctor," Shanks said as he called Law.

"Umm... hello? Mr. Law?... Yes, it's Shanks...No no one got hurt...Look my dad just shot out lasers from his eyes...no I'm joking can we see you tomorrow?... Really! Thanks!" Shanks ended the called and decided to help his mom to hold down Luffy from sneezing.

Omake Part 1 ended

I'll be doing omakes sometimes for now on.


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Ch. 13 Trials and Results: Part 1 Students vs Teachers and Pirates**

**June 1 week from the Semester test.**

Same as in the manga but Izuku and crew are straightly rank 1 in smarts weird right and Eri was excited to watch her parents fighting legends.

During lunch

"Man, that test was easy. I'm glad Mom helped me if my dad tried to help my brain cells would lower than what it already is or if there's a brain in there," Shanks said

"I know right so glad our moms are smarter than our dads, they may have strategic attacks and stuff but there hopeless in academic stuff," Kaido said

Izuku was talking to Ochcako about what could the test be when Monoma tried to hit Izuku in the head but Izuku dodges with Observation Haki.

"Sorry for almost hitting your head **freak**," Monoma said sarcastically

"Hmph...Monoma what do you want?" Izuku asked with venom.

"Yeah, didn't Badguy beat you at the festival was enough for your pride," Kaido said

"And why you almost hit Daddy!" Eri yelled

"Oh, me? I wanted to talk with the ones who encountered Hero Killer Stain! **BRAT**. You 1-A scum had the spotlight and since the sports festival and it multiplied. Grabbing the attention must be your specialty. Man, it's so scary one day we all get killed because of you lot. What do you call yourselves "**The Worst Generation**"? But still Izuku I'm surprised you're still alive since your secret out! HAHAHA...OH!" Monoma monologue then was knocked out by Itsuka.

**BONK!**

"Sorry, guys Monoma was being a jerk again." Itsuka apologize

"It's all right, in fact, Ryuma was this close to killing Monoma with a butterfly comb knife, see?" Corazan stated as he pointed at Ryuma with a comb butterfly knife grumbling

"Dang it so close to removing him from this school." Ryuma grumbled as he puts away the comb.

"Anyway, I heard you guys were talking about the End of Term Test. I heard it's going to be like the Entrance Exam I got the information from an upperclassman with black hair, a metal nose, and robot arms his name was Tommy I believe?" Itsuka said as Monoma recovered.

"You fool, you gave away hard-won intel to the detested class 1-A." Monoma groan

"Hmm...I think your wrong crazy-san because even if we use this information the U.A. staff would change the test format. Because of the U.S.J. Incident we would fight Pro Heroes teachers and maybe pirates and/or Revolutionaries instead of robot enemies. Because we need real people to fight not robots that could easily get taken down by students." Oliva stated which shocked everyone.

"Then that means our intel was worthless from the start." Monoma cried.

"Oh, cry me a river ya copy jerk and beat it," Kaido said that as Monoma ran away yelling.

"I'll have my **REVENGE!**" he yelled or something like that.

"I wonder if he's a villain's spy?" Son Tiger said

"I know right? I mean he acts like a villain I wouldn't be surprised if he _**IS**_ a spy," Stone said

**Later everyone went home to study and before the school ends Bakugo declared war on Izuku and crew not to lose.**

**Time skip on the day of the Exercise test**

"_All right the test will begin shortly._" The class thought.

"Okay, class obviously, you can fail this test, too. So, if you want to enjoy the summer lodge then you must pass this exercise." said a teacher

"All right! We can get to fight the robots!" some of the classmates yelled while Izuku and crew knew better.

"I'm sorry my students but that will not be the case in fact there will be some changes." Principal Nezu said as he came out of Aiziwa's scarf and was getting down.

Many of the students ask why?

The principle response was that the robots don't give any "real world" experience. And so, the students will fight the teachers and special guests the teams are still the same.

"Your students are going to be placed in special teams of two people or more," Nezu explained

"There is no time limit but if you do it under 30 minutes you may pass," Aizawa said

Skipping the rest of the rules

**OC's team vs pirates/Revolutionaries and heroes**

Shanks, Katakiri, and Ryuma vs Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro

Stone Beifong in Tooru's team vs Snipe

Kaido, Shoto, and Momo vs Aiziwa, "**Massacre Soldier**" Killer, and "**Vampire Sniper**" Seras Victoria

Mune and Oliva vs Former Admiral Fujitora father of Stone and "**All Hunt**" Grount

Viper, Angel, Ezra vs Commander of the West Army Morley

Son Tiger in Asui's team vs Ectoplasm

Corazon, Sero, and Mineta vs Midnight

And Izuku and Bakugo vs All Might and **GARP?!**

"Well, nice knowing ya Badguy," Shanks said while trying to comfort Izuku.

Later everyone went into separated locations to fight the teachers. Their opening statements were the same except the pirates/ revolutionaries.

At Aiziwa's location

"All right **Kaido **I hope you're ready to pay for what you have done," Killer said with hatred but smiles in his helmet due to eating a Smile Devil Fruit in his earlier career.

Shoto and Momo both look at him and Kaido in confusion.

"Dear, it's not his fault they tried." Seras tried to Stop Killer.

"**No!** He must payed he **FAILED TO PROTECT OUR DAUGHTER FROM A KIDNAPPER! HE FAILED TO PROTECT** **HIMIKO**! And now he will fail to protect his **FRIENDS! FAFAFAFA!**" Killer launches himself to Momo who was the weaker one while laughing. Shoto tried to use his quirks but was caught by Eraserhead's scarf and Seras caught Momo with a tranquilizing gun. Just as the blade almost hit her Kaido blocked it with his bone armor.

"I did try. We all did Katakiri the first got killed, then Katakiri Vinsmokes had his mouth silted like his uncle, and I was still learning my devil fruits and got shot in the throat 9 times. If it weren't the bone armor at last minute I would have died or lost my voice. Ten years ago, the month after "Paramount War" has haunted me for the rest of my life. So, I promise to protect **everyone**!" Kaido yelled as an explosion of Conqueror's Haki, Disaster quirk, and Devil fruits merged into one horrifying power. What stood there was a man wearing a mask made from bones and with the natural-born horns on his makes him look like a demon. (Hollow Ichigo) He wields a new sword made from bones and shoots blood (the blood Scythe Blazeblue).

"So, you're saying that you will risk your own life and sanity for your friends? Hmm, that'll do boy. Let the battle begin." Killer stated as he charged and Seras jumped back to her sniping position.

**At Ectoplasm's location**

"All right kids let's see if you can catch me." Ectoplasm multiplied.

"Asui chan you think we can beat him," Tiger said while in a fighting stance.

"Maybe but we can try ribbit," Asui said while Tokoyami also took in a stance.

**Snipe's location**

"This is going to be tricky." Stone said.

"What?! Why?" Tooru asked

"It's because he uses a gun, right?" Shoji said

"That's right even though I can "see" him and know where he is, but I'm not as good sensor like mine mom but just as good as my dad. But we'll fall trying." Stone said.

**Midnight's location**

"All right boys, I hope you boys are ready." Midnight said with a teasing tone

"Okay you fools, I hope you two don't do anything stupid especially you Mineta," Corazon said

"Wait why assume I am going to do anything wrong?!" Mineta asked

"He has a point." Sero agreed and got readied to fight

At Morley's location

"Where is he?" Angel asked from above

"I don't know but yeehaw!" Erza stated

"How could someone who is an actual giant could just disappear?" Viper said who is looking around.

"MORI MORI...HEAVE HO! HEAVE HO!" Morley came out from the ground (exact appearance as the manga)

"Great I forgot he's an okama like my parents." Erza groaned

**At Fujitora location**

"We're facing you huh Fujitora." Mune stated

"Yes, wolf rabbit san "Purple Tiger" Fujitora Issho has the Thump Thump Fruit (Gravity Gravity fruit because either way is fine) and All Hunt Grount who has an unstable Zoan Devil Fruit," Oliva said

"Let's see if you weaklings can handle us." Grount teased them

**At the Monstrous Trio's location**

"Yosh! All right Shanks it's time to fight!" Luffy yelled

"Right Dad" Shanks responded

"Oi Ryuma don't hold back against your old man," Zoro stated

"So, what afraid that I may beat you." Ryuma teased

"Well, Katakiri my boy I read your diary it has some interesting info on your pink friend," Sanji said as he started to smoke.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THAT! I WILL BEAT YOU WITH OWN LEG!" Katakiri yelled as he blushed.

**Finally, at All Might and Garp's location**

"Well, Izuku let see if you surpass your father and grandfather," Garp said

"I know that I may be at my dad's level but for Whitebeard and Roger I'm still far from that," Izuku stated

"Well, young Bakugo let's see if you can handle the number 1 hero!" All Might said

"We'll see about that!" Bakugo ignites his hands

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake.**

**Inside Luffy Story Part 2**

**Meanwhile during the internship with Shanks one day later after the call.**

In Law's office.

"All right Straw Hat-ya say "ah"," Law said

"Ahh...AHh..AHHCHEW!" Luffy sneezed as the laser fired from his eyes which hits on a mirror which hit poor Bepo in the butt.

"OUCH!...I'm sorry for being here," Bepo said

"Okay...Let's use an x-ray to see what is it," Corazon said.

As a machine used on Luffy scan him and reveal something very weird.

"Oh my..." Law said

"Well? What is it?" Nami asked

"It seems Luffy-ya has a laser weapon in his brain or whatever," Corazon said

"Actually now I see it where is my dad's brain," Shanks asked

"I knew Luffy was brainless at times but not like this?!" Nami yelled

"So... How it got in there Traffy?" Luffy asked

"It was implanted through your nose weird," Law said

"Eww/Gross," Nami and Shanks said in disgust.

"It's a common technique used in the dark regions of the Grandline by egotistic aliens from space," Corazon said

As Corazon said that the TV screen that showed the Laser was being hacked.

"Good duction Doctors!" a Princess Shroob said.

"Mushroom Alien Overlords!" Shanks yelled

"AHHH!" everyone except for Law.

To Be Continue...


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use Fairy Tail Strike back, Peace sign, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Ch. 14 Trials and Results**

**Part 2 Worst Generation's Victories and Izuku's New Form**

Skipping all the others because they were the same.

At Kaido's location

Momo, Shoto, and Kaido were catching there, breathe tired from running and fighting there only hope is to retreat but they can't falter back.

"...Any ideas you two?" Kaido asked as he reverted back to his original form

"I got nothing," Shoto said

"Hmmm... Kaido can you control them by controlling their blood?" Momo asked

"Yes, but I need a sample of their blood," Kaido said

"All right Momo and I will try to draw them out in the open while you get their blood with sharp attacks," Shoto said

"Okay Todoroki kun," Momo said as she followed Shoto

**"Icicle spears!"** Shoto yelled which hit Aiziwa's leg and Seras' arm which drops of blood fell to the ground, Killer jumped out of the way. Floating blood droplets absorb the blood that fell to the ground which made Seras and Aiziwa's movement stop.

"What?" Aiziwa and Seras stopped moving and Seras realized that Kaido's DF the Blood Blood fruit has stopped them.

"Alright, Killer surrender we already caught your wife and Eraserhead." Kaido declared as he controlled Seras and Aiziwa's actions as if they were puppets.

"FWHAHAHA... well play kid, I surrender." Killer stated as he laughs.

**Kaido's team WINS**

**At Morley's location**

"**ICICLE RAMPAGE!/ SISCOR SLASH!/LUST ARROW!**" Angel, Erza, and Viper Yelled as their attacks hit Morley knocks them all back and prep his trident.

"TAKE THIS!" Morley Yelled as he readied his trident.

"Look a discount on mascara!" Erza yelled as she pointed behind Morley.

"Huh?" Morley turned to try and find the mascara discount.

"NOW!" Angel Yelled as everyone attacked again and Morley was defeated.

"Yeah! WE WON!" Angel, Erza, and Viper yelled with damages all over their bodies.

"Darn, I can't believe I fell for the "mascara discount" trick." Morley groaned

**Angel, Ezra, and Viper WINS**

**Stone's location**

BANG!...BANG!

"Give up kids I got the high ground." Snipe yells as he shoots at Tooru, Stone, and Shoji.

"Tooru, umm... this might get weird but... since your invisible can you get behind him and capture him." Stone said while he was blushing. Tooru also blushed at the thought.

"We'll distract him," Shoji said as Stone summons a meteor to catch Snipe off guard while Shoji made some noises to distract Snipe.

Tooru manages to cuff Snipe, and after that Stone hugged Tooru with no clothes on, both realized this and separated. Both are blushing very red.

**Stone, Tooru, and Shoji WINS**

**At Corazon's location**

"**YOU TWO ARE FOOLS DON'T BREATHE IN THE PERFUME!**" Corazon yelled as he covers his mouth.

"zzzzzzzzzzz..." Sero snores since he was unfortunate enough to get caught in the perfume.

"What, do we do now?!" Mineta panics since he listened to Corazon.

"Mineta get Sero and I'll teleport you guys at the gate," Corazon said.

"All right... Got him!" Mineta ran to Sero and carried him.

"Good...**ROOM!... SHAMBLES!**" Corazon sends the two to the gate resulting his team a win.

Corazon, Mineta, and Sero Wins by escape.

At Tiger's location

"GO! You TWO run for the gate!** FISHMAN KARATE: 10000 BRICKFIST!**" Tiger yelled as the attack cause a shockwave of sorts that hits several clones.

Asui and Tokoyami ran for the gate resulting in their win.

**Tiger, Asui, and Tokoyami WINS by escaping**

**At Mune's location**

**BOOM!**

**CRASH****!**

**BOOM!**

"All Hunt" Grount fell on his knees defeated.

But Fujitora still stands with a few scratches.

"Man, that was hard," Mune said as he put out the black flames.

"Don't worry Wolf san I'll cuff him," Olivia said

"We still got to fight Stone's dad. Okay I'll attack and you go capture him," Mune said

"Okay, Wolf-San," Olivia said

"**HELL'S INFERNO!**" Mune Yelled as black flames came from his fist and shot at him.

"Nice try," Fujitora said as he dodges and jumped on a rock and floated in the air.

But then...

**CLANK!**

"Huh?!" Fujitora said as he look at the cuffs.

"You should have sense, my friend, here," Mune said

"Yes, What would Toph say?" Olivia said

Mune and Oliva win by capturing the enemy.

**At the Monster Trio's location**

"**Three sword style: TASTUMAKI!**" both Ryuma and Zoro yelled as their attacks were equal in strength.

"**GATLING MOCHI!**!" Katakiri yelled

"**SKY WALK!**!" Sanji yelled as he dodges the "gun".

"**DIABLE JAMBE!**" Sanji yelled as his leg was on fire.

"**GRILLED MOCHI! KICK VERSION!" **Katakuri yelled as his kick traveled to Sanji's kick both were blown back due to the equal strength.

**"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING/STORM GATLING" **Both Shanks and Luffy yelled as their fists clashed with each other.

Both sides were so tired that their battle ended in a tie with minimum damage.

Team Neo Monstrous Trio Win(?) in a TIE.

**At Izuku's location**

Izuku and Bakugo clashed with All Might and Garp all four unleashing heavy attacks on each other.

**"JET FIRE FIST!" **Izuku yelled as his father's technique hit both Garp and All Might which the attack was faster than a regular "**Fire Fist**".

**"BOWLING BALL CANNON BALL HAILSTORM!"** Garp threw several bowling balls at Izuku and Bakugo which **exploded** on contact to the ground.

"Scatter!" Izuku yelled as the bowling balls came.

"**HOZITER'S BOMB!**!" Bakugo yelled

**BOOM**!

**"TEXAS SMASH!"** All Might punch Izuku who was in Dragon Force mode made a shockwave that sends Izuku back as the ground was damaged.

"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought," Izuku said

"Any ideas it's been **FIVE **minutes since we fought," Bakugo said

"I'm going to use my devil fruit powers they may give us an edge," Izuku whispered

"Good plan." Bakugo agreed

"All right,** WALL CANNON! AND COAL RUSH!**" Izuku yelled as a wall grew from the ground and cannons firing coal at the veterans and as the dust cleared. Both were shocked at Izuku's new power.

"NANI?! That's not his quirk!" All Might yelled

"No way Izuku you really did eat a devil fruit... And of all of them he had to eat** THAT** one," Garp said

"**NOW KACCHAN!**" Izuku yelled as Bakugo hit both with a high powered explosion.

"DIE YOU VILLAINS!" Kastuki Yelled.

"Wall Fall," Izuku said as the wall Izuku created beforehand went away.

After the dust cloud cleared up both were okay.

"Crud...it didn't work. What now?" Bakugo asked

"Hmm...I got a new form I could try it may give you enough time to run to the gate, you in?" Izuku responded.

"Yeah what is it?" Bakugo asked

"I'll show you..." Izuku said then he created tremor bubbles around his hands and let it cover his arms and infuse it with haki, then he covers his flames haki as well both powers touched. And finally, Izuku bit down his arm and blew into it Izuku's flames grew around his body his haki now white and his "flame coat" was black. (Think about Snakeman with colors replaced)

**"QUAKEMAN!"** Izuku declared as he kept on jumping to prevent massive amounts of tremors in Japan.

"_What the?! The ground is shaking?!" Kastuki thought _

"He really did it...It's just like my grandson's Fourth Gear," Garp said in shock

"Well done, young Portgas this new form is strange, but I will make the first move...**TEXAS SMASH!"** As All Might jumps forward and tries to punch Izuku.

"_Wait if he is making his own Fourth Gear then it must have similar power to Bounceman._** NO WAIT!**" Garp yelled at All Might

Who he tried to punch Izuku as he threw his own punch and he felt a huge tremor all over his body and was pushed back and crashed to Garp.

**CRASH!**

"**NANI?!**" All Might and Garp yelled

"Nice try but you need more than brute strength to beat me. For this form,** X4 SKYFIRE...QUAKE**!" Izuku stated then yelled.

As Izuku yelled the punch broke the air and triggers a Shockwave that destroyed several buildings in the process. Knocking both All Might and Garp back into several buildings as that happen Izuku was pushed back by the recoil and crashed into Bakugo and both finally reach the gate and they won by escaping.

Same result for the rest as in the manga or anime and same twist ending.

But then as Izuku was resting...

"IZUKU! IZUKU! We just got word from Impel Down the Donquixote Family High commanders has ESCAPED!" Kaido said

"Oh, no," Izuku said in shock and awe.

**Meanwhile at Impel Down**

"This is bad Vice Warden Magellan! **I AM SO IN TROUBLE FOR THIS!**" Warden Hannyabal said as he panics.

"Ugh...stop panicking Achilles won't kill you but he will be disappointed," Magellan said

"The Vice Warden is right. But I hope the punishment is on me with my handsome Vice Warden," Sadi said...Ummm... affectionately...

"The real question is how did those five escape anyway?" Saldeath asked as Domino walks up.

"Sir, the footage shows us that an apparent group of armored weirdos doing "fighting poses" of some sort, broke in a broke out Lao G and the top three of Doflamingo's and Doflamingo himself," Domino said.

"Don't tell me it's the **Ginyu Force**, isn't it?" Magellan said with annoyance.

"Yes sir," Domino said as she salutes to the Vice Warden.

"Well that explains why they want Lao G. The rest was just a bonus," Saldeath said as he feeds his Blugori.

**Meanwhile in a bar.**

"Well it's nice to finally meet you guys," Shigaraki said

Entering the room was Dabi, Mr. Compress, Twice, Mustard, Moonfish, Mange, Spinner, Don Krieg, Muscular, and his slave: Toga Himiko.

"So, if we do this job right, we could get our hands on the most powerful Devil fruits." Don Krieg said with excitement

"Yes, but you need the right equipment and motivation," Shigaraki said as he gestures his hands to the shadows.

"Yes, that is where we come in." said an unknown voice.

"Wait...You're..." Don Krieg said in shocked

"Heh heh heh my name does not matter. What does matter I will have my revenge!" the voice said.

"Yes, this will be the end of UA. HAHAHA!" All for One laugh through a monitor.

"But, Sensei what about Gol D. Izuku," Shigaraki asked

"He will be the first of many to be crush underneath my boots. HA HA HA!" All For One laughs.

**To Be Continued…**

Omake.

Inside Luffy Story Part 3

During the time of the Internships at Trafalgar Law's home.

"Mushroom Alien Overlord!" Shanks yelled

"AAHHH!" Everyone Yelled except Law.

"Yes, it was I who implanted the weapon into your friend's brain. In order to commence Operation Human Laser Weapon! Yes, yes Woah ho ho ho!" Princess Shroob (younger) said as she laughs evilly.

"That is...Stupidest plan ever... of all time," Nami said

"Sounds like what Brocilli Aliens would say," Shanks said unimpressed.

"You know something like this actually happens to some guy in a grocery store," Corazon said

"Wow they're copying from some losers," Shanks said

"No, we are not Losers we are DO-ser," Princess Shroob said.

"Yep, definitely copying from some Brolicili," Shanks said

"Well, there is no way you can remove the laser weapon! Princess Shroob out," Princess Shroob said as the screen turns black.

"Is she right? Is my dad going to have a laser face forever?" Shanks asked

"Hmm...Not necessary Red Hair-ya," Law said

"What do you mean?" Nami asked in confusion.

"We have an idea. If we could shrink the submarine (the Hearts Pirates' ship) into a size of a fly we can travel through Luffy's body and retrieved the laser," Corazon said

"Well it's not a bad idea but it's also not a good aswell but it's Traffy's plan," Nami said

"Good now tomorrow you need to gather a crew to help with this," Law said

**Omake To Be Continued...**


	16. Ch15

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 3, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**Ch. 15 Aftermath, Mall, and Villain?!**

**At U.A. High**

"Man, that was hard," Shanks said with a sigh as he stretches his arms out.

"Yeah, who knew our dads' would give us a workout," Katakiri said as he walked around while eating a donut.

"Hey! I have an idea why don't we go to the Mall!" Tooru said as she raised her invisible fist into the air.

"YEAH! I mean we all worked so hard for that summer camp!" Mina said as she cheered.

"Well, it is a good way for me and Ochako to finally have that promised date," Izuku said as he and Ochako blushed.

"YAYYY! IT'S FAMILY TIME!" Eri said as she thrust her hands into the air.

_"So cute!" everyone thought_

"Whatever," Ryuma said coldly

"OI! BE NICE TO ERI!" everyone yelled at Ryuma's coldness.

"Well it's a good idea I mean what's the worst can happen?" Kaido asked.

"Oh yeah, remember about that break out of Impel Down?" Shanks asked

"Uh..yeah?" Izuku said

"Well, apparently only five of the Donquixote Family escapes. Doflamingo, Pica, Trebol, Diamante, and Lao G. The people that broke them out were the Ginyu Force or what I like to call them the Moron Force led by Captain Moron. The Ginyu Force only wanted to break out Lao G, but Lao G requested for the rest but only getting four of the said names to escape." Shanks explained

"Hmm... Well that's bad but tomorrow's a free day and like Kaido said what the worst can happen." Izuku quoted his friend.

"Oi oi oi don't say those words. Don't you watch well anything? Never say those words it always gets worse than it already is," Ryuma said as he warns Izuku.

"Come on Ryuma live a little or you won't get that date with my sister at the I-Expo," Katakiri said smugly

"Grr...Fine," Ryuma said as he blushed at the thought of a date with Rachel Vinsmokes.

**Timeskip**

**Kiyashi-Ward Shopping Mall**

"All right! We're HERE!" as everyone yelled everyone ran to different spot same in the manga except Ochcako who stayed with Izuku and Eri. Shanks went to the restaurants to eat, Ryuma went to the questionable placed weapons shop in a freaking mall?! , Katakiri went to the cooking shops, Corazon and Angel went for a shopping spree mostly for Angel, Erza went shopping as well, Olivia went to the bookstore, Tiger, Kaido, and Mune went to the secret fight club ( now hush it is a secret) , and Stone went to a noodle restaurant and eat while everyone stares at the blind kid eating noodles.

"Okay, Eri what do you want to do?" Izuku asked

"Umm...ICE CREAM!" Eri yelled as she wants ice cream.

"Okay Eri, Deku I'll take Eri to a stand just sit over there, okay?" Ochako took Eri's hand.

"All right Ochako," Izuku said as Ochako and Eri left some guy came out of nowhere.

"Hey, aren't you that Yuuei Super rookie Gol D. Izuku?" the hooded guy said.

"It's Portgas D. Izuku or Gol D. Izuku, either way, it is fine," Izuku said calmly as he knows who it is.

"Good...I'm thinking this must be fate, or destiny... or something like that. RIGHT GRANDSON OF THE PIRATE KING?!" Tomura Shigaraki said as Izuku flinched at Shigaraki's tone.

"Just act naturally pretend we're friends okay. If you don't, I could kill you. You see my quirk can kill you as all my fingers touch your neck, you'll crumble to dust." Tomura said.

"So, what a hero in the crowd could capture you or worst-case scenario you may encounter a Pirate or a Revolutionary Officer but then again you could at least kill 20 to 30 people before capture so staying in a calm state would be helpful for everyone right now," Izuku said calmly.

This shocked Shigaraki because he's not afraid of him it's as if he has been in a situation like this before.

"So, I'll level with you know what's making me mad so much the Hero Killer Stain …" Shigaraki said with hate.

"So, he was not officially on your "League" was he?" Izuku said

"Correct we just talked and the whole media thinks we're in this together. And that's the problem; everyone is in "Stain Fever" everyone is talking about HIM. The YUUEI Invasion, Nomus lose in the city all of it was for nothing because of him. He stole our fame, why is nobody looking at me? While YOU gain more and more fame since you somehow defeated not just Nomu but that "baby" as well how did you do it?" Shigaraki said as he was talking about Weevil.

"If you want my opinion Stain was a fool, to be honest, all he's doing is to inspire people to be heroes or villains. I mean he and I are alike in one way we both look up to All Might, but he needs to see that in this "beautiful world" there will always be an evil, corrupted, and the darker side of things. Heh...Maybe that is why he saved me he saw that I reminded me of him in the past long ago. So that's what I think anyway. And for Weevil I just overpowered him with his "father's", power and that's that," Izuku said calmly but said father sarcastically as he knows Weevil is not his uncle for a fact.

"I see... It's about All Might...everything leads to him...so if we get rid of the Symbol of Peace then everyone with a look at us!" Shigaraki said with insanity.

"Deku?/ Papa?" Ochcako and Eri asked

"Ochako please take Eri and go..." Izuku said in a calm but in a commanding frantic.

"Hold it if you go, I'll kill the little girl..." Shigaraki said but flinche in fear.

"**DO THAT AND THERE IS A FATE FAR WORST THAN DEATH IN-STORE FOR YOU**...and besides if you move an inch Ryuma would silt your neck right here and now," Izuku said with anger lace with Conqueror's Haki which scared Eri, so he calms down.

"Heh, yeah right he's not EVEN here..." Shigaraki said with pride since last time he saw the swordsman of their crew he went to a strangely placed weapons' shop in the mall somewhere and got lost (but what he didn't know that unlike his father he has a decent sense of direction).

But just then...

"Oh, yeah? Then why am I here then?" Ryuma said who pulled his butterfly comb knife on Shigaraki's neck.

_"What the heck I didn't even notice him when did he...?" Shigaraki thought as he trembled in shock._

"If you're wondering how long I been here? I have been here since the beginning of the conversation. So are you gonna lived or are you gonna die?" Ryuma said which made Shigaraki sweated in fear and so he let go of Izuku and walked to the crowd but not before Izuku giving him a message.

"Run home to your boss and tell the Symbol of Evil that the "Will of D." will come for him and we're bringing an unstoppable tsunami of chaos." Izuku with an Evil D smile (Trafalgar Law speech scene) while Eri held his hand.

"Deku are you okay?" Ochako asked Izuku with worry.

"Don't worry about me but let us call the police about this incident," Izuku said

**Later after Ochako called the police **

"Hey, kid! What were you thinking pulling a knife on someone even if he is a villain you'll lose your chance at Yuuei if you kill him!" said an officer who was talking to Ryuma.

"First off if hero work doesn't work out, I can go to be a hunter since I got my license since I was 12." Ryuma stated

"Hunter? Wait as in the** Hunter Association**?!" the police officer asked in an unbelieved tone.

As Ryuma responded "yes" as he pulls out his Hunter ID.

"Well I'll be damn," the Officer said as he looks at the card.

Skipping Izuku's interrogation and straight to All Might seeing Izuku

"I'm sorry Young Portgas for not being there." All Might said

"It's okay but Eri and Ochako could have gotten hurt if Ryuma wasn't there to scared Shigaraki. If it is okay can I tell them about everything?" Izuku asked

"...Yes, if they're going to get caught up in this then they're going to know eventually. Oh yeah, here's an invite to the I-Expo since you won the Sports Festival," All Might said as he gave Izuku an invite.

"Thanks, but I already got one thanks to Franky-san but I'll give it to Ochako," Izuku said with a smile.

As out of nowhere...

"**IZUKU!/BIG BROTHER! WE THOUGHT YOU GOTTEN HURT!**" Bonney and Izuku's little siblings yelled as they hugged him.

"Sanza prepare a means of transport to their home," Naomasa stated

"It's all right Izuku we're moving..." Bonney said

"WHAT?!" Izuku and Ochcako yelled

"But what about..." Izuku asked

"Hold on you didn't let me finished we're moving to the **Piece of Spadille **ship and we'll be living on airship mode above UA," Bonney said as she pointed up at the sky as the Piece of Spadille appeared and they enter the ship.

**On the Piece of Spadille**

"Thanks, mom I thought my heart was going to explode when you that we're moving. Oh! Umm, Ochcako since you and Eri could have gotten hurt, so I need to tell you the truth about my quirk you see..." Izuku said and began the explanation but skipping the One for All origin and the history of 200 years ago that led today.

"No WAY! Is it true your power quirk came from All Might and your Grandfather fought a man who can steal quirks who may be still alive?!" Ochcako yelled quietly

"Yep," Izuku said

"Wow, Deku your life is AWESOME!" Ochako said with stars in her eyes

"Well, everyone Eri getting tired so goodnight...ZZZZZZZ." Izuku fell asleep while standing.

"**HE FELL ASLEEP!**" Izuku's siblings quietly yelled.

Later putting Izuku, Ochcako, and Eri to bed Bonney fear for the future but also hope for the future.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake: Why Midoriya?**

Later tonight at dinner.

"So Deku I have a question?" Ochako asked

"Yeah?" Izuku said as he ate a piece of meat.

"Why did you use Midoriya as a last name?" Ochako asked

Gulp...Izuku swallows the meat and answers with...

"Well to be honest I just use the name from aunt Makino but she prefers to be called Inko. My mom asked her if we can use her family name until the heat from the marines died down. But we realized if we had Gol D. or Portgas D. we would be recognized immeaditly so we kept the name." Izuku explained

"Oh, that makes sense," Ochako said as she ate a mochi that Katakiri prepares for the two's dinner date.

End Omake

**This is Achilles here and I know this is not Inside Luffy omake but I have school and the updates will be slow but have patient and hey I will update my other stories as well.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**I'm Back and this Arc will be special since it takes place before the invasion arc so this will be a multi-part story so enjoy and please leave a review.**

**theme to use, MHA op 3, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**CH.16 TWO HEROES Part 1**

**Welcome To I-Expo! A Hidden Shadow on the Island?**

**Warning slight spoilers for the movie although some things may change.**

After a week since Finals I was invited to the I-Expo since I was in first place and I'm bring Ochako as my plus one and All Might is bringing Kacchan as his plus one.

The I-Expo is happening tonight and all of the greatest minds will gather from Dr. Vegapunk, Ceasar Clown, Franky, Dr, Franken Stein( Soul Eater), Dr. Igor (Igor), Bulma Briefs, to even David Shield. Here they made support items for heroes but this year's event would be different this time.

**In the middle of the night on a plane**

All Might was sleeping in the plane think about the past.

Izuku, Ochako, and Kacchan were talking about the I-Expo.

"So, Deku what do you think they will have at the I-Expo?" Ochako asked

"Yeah, Deku you're smart you should know?" Kastuki asked

"If I'm being honest I don't know except that they will have the latest and greatest in support gear gather in one place," Izuku said.

"Heh, that sounds cool!" Ochako whispered.

"Yeah, ashamed that Unicorn can't travel with us," Kastuki said

"Don't worry everyone else is traveling by boat because… well it's the sea and they're children of the sea and sea travel is for them! And besides Eri is with Achilles who is funding this year's I-Expo I have full trust in the Yonko," Izuku said as he smiles.

"Okay if you're sure Deku," Ochako said with a worried tone.

"Well, good night you two love birds…ZZZZZZ" Kastuki said as he then snores.

"Good night, Ochako," Izuku said as he smiles.

"Good night, to you too, Deku," Ochako said as she smiled.

Both went to sleep as they snuggled in their sleep.

**Many hours later.**

As Ochako woke up to the sun rises on her face she opened her eyes and saw her Deku snuggling with her and she blushed and smiled to it. Then she looked out of the window and saw I-island. Ochako woke up the three sleeping hero and heroes in training.

Ochako pulls out her phone and it sounds the Army Bugle Wake Up Reveille call at full blast!

**_Bugle Wakeup call sound_**

"I'M UP!" the three yelled out as they fell out their seats.

"Heh heh," Ochako chuckled deviously.

"Okay, Ochako we're up," Izuku said

**BEEP**

"Attention passengers the plane will descend within a few minutes." The pilot said

"Ah, man this is going to be tough," All Might said as he changes from his skeletal form to his buff form.

"Once we landed holding this form will be a hassle in public." As All Might changes to his hero suit.

"Alright, young heroes now you brought your hero suit since the school allow you three since you asked right?" All Might said in his buff form.

"Right!" Izuku said

"Okay!" Ochako said

"Heh!" Kastuki said with a smug look.

**Minutes later**

"We will now begin the immigration process." A female worker on the intercom said.

As Izuku, Ochako, All Might, and Kastuki got off the plane and got on the moving sidewalk.

"Alright, young heroes. Why was I-Island was created?" All Might said as he wants to test the three.

"Isn't it because to create support items in safety?" Ochako said with a wondrous tone.

"It's also because the nerds need protection?" Kastuki said

"Yeah, I heard I-Island is a moving island and on the class of Tartarus Prison so basically no crimes are committed right"…_Mutter…mutter…mutter" _Izuku said and then muttered as Ochako laughs at Izuku's muttering and Kastuki shakes him in order to snap him out of it.

"**THAT'S RIGHT! YOUNG HEROES!**" All Might said

"The immigration inspection is completed. The island is preparing the opening of the I-Expo and showcasing the research and development projects that are in currently in progress. Only those with invitations may attend the preview." The female on the intercom said.

"Whoa," Ochako and Izuku said in awe to the I-Island.

"Man this is **AWESOME!**" Kastuki said with excitement.

"I can't believe that there are so many people before the I-Expo opening before the public." All Might said

"No way, the pictures are nothing when you see the real deal," Izuku said in awe.

"Yeah, this is so **COOL!**" Ochako said

"This is going to be fun," Kastuki said

You see unlike Japan, here on I-Island people can use their quirks however they feel like it. The pavilion is jammed packed with attractions and demonstrations which I would advised to see later," All Might said.

"We will," Ochako and Izuku said.

"Now where is that hotel?" All Might said

"Hello and welcome to- Huh? Is that you? All Might!" an attendant said as she got everyone's attention and crowded All Might while running over poor Kastuki.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Katsuki yells in pain as he was trampled over.

Meahwhile, Ochako used her quirk to make herself and Izuku to float.

**Later**

"Oh, wow I didn't think we be stop for so long. At this point we could be terribly late." All Might said as he wipes off the kiss marks on his face.

"Huh?" the three heroes in training said in confusion.

"Oh, yeah I'm planning to dropped in on an old friend of my who I haven't seen for a long time," All Might said

"No way! We get to meet a personal friend of All Might?!" Izuku yelled out loud

"I wonder who it is?" Ochako wondered.

"Maybe he is some powerful hero that went underground." Katsuki said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention something. My friend doesn't know about One For All so keep it a secret alright," All Might said with a whispering voice.

"Wait, not even your closest friend knows about One For All?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, I mean your friend must be important to you," Ochako said

"Wait, let's think about it for a minute, his friend could get in trouble for knowing the OFA so All Might made a good call," Katsuki said

"Yes, Young Bakugo is right! So, just say Young Bakugo is my plus one and Young Portgas is the VIP from the sports festival," All Might said.

As the three young heroes in training agreed someone was coming…

In the distant a blonde girl on a red pogo stick came.

**BOING!  
BOING!  
BOING!**

"There you are uncle! Finally!" the girl said as she then jumps on to All Might.

"Welcome! Uncle Might!" the girl said excitedly.

"It's nice seeing you, Melissa!" All Might said.

"Oh, my gosh it's been forever! I just can't believe you're finally here!" the now identify girl named Melissa said

"I'm truly grateful for the invitation. I almost didn't recognize you when did you get so big?" All Might said

"Well, I am seventeen after all but I am a lot heavier the last time you saw me," Melissa said

"What? Noooo," All Might said playfully.

As Izuku, Ochako, and Kastuki stared at the two.

As All Might gently put Melissa down.

_"This is All Might old friend?" the three thought_.

As Melissa and All Might were finished talking.

"Oh! I'm being rude! Melissa, these are my students! Ochako Uraraka! Kastuki Bakugo! And of course Portgas D. Izuku! And students Melissa here is the daughter of my friend David," All Might said as he introduces the three to Melissa and vice versa

"That so cool to not only meet one but three students that All Might teaches." As Melissa shakes each of the heroes in training hands'.

"So, what kind of quirk you guys use?" Melissa asked

"My is Zero Gravity," Ochako said

"My is Explosions!" Kastuki yelled as he demonstrated as his palms sparked.

"And, my is Logia Flames and Parameica Tremor. Although if you count Counter but that's more of a sub attack of Tremor." Izuku said

"Izuku…Izuku oh! You're that Famous Superstar that's shaking the world right now," Melissa said as she expects their costumes.

"Hmm… You guys costumes are great but you don't use support items," Melissa said as she checks Izuku's hand.

"Hmm… It looks like you need an upgrade your gear a bit," Melissa said as Ochako gave jealous stare at Melissa.

"Ahem, Melissa?" All Might said as Melissa let go of Izuku's hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry I got distracted a bit. If we hurry we can surprise papa in his lab. Come on!" Melissa said as she walked to her red pogo stick and somehow stored it to her bracelet/watch?

All Might and the three heroes in training smiled at each other and followed her.

**Meanwhile back at the Immigration port.**

**RING…RING…RING CLINK… **

A cell phone rings and then picked up.

"We infiltrated the Expo with no problem…So? When the goods arrived?" a mystery man said in the shadows along with six other men.

"3:00 P.M. you'll find them at Gate 66," a disguised voice on the phone said.

"Then, we'll be waiting," the mystery man said as he ended the call.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.**

A brown haired man was looking at his phone and there was a picture of a Young All Might.

"Excuse me? Professor?" a timid sounding man said.

"Huh?" the man looked up.

"I finished putting the equipment away just you know," the timid sound man said he was normal looking complete with a black tie and a smile on his face.

"Already? Thanks so much Sam," the man said

"Why don't you go out of the lab today and eat with Melissa?" Sam asked

"I would but, she is busy today at the academy." The man said

"Huh? But I thought everyone is on break with the I-Expo?" Sam said

"Yeah, but she is putting in the effort for independent research," the man said

"You know me I am my father's daughter. For better and for worse." Melissa said who just entered the room.

"Oh, Melissa hey!" the brown haired man said

"Hey, Melissa it's good to see you." Sam said

"Right back at you Sam, thank you for taking care of papa since he doesn't get out of the lab often much." Melissa said

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Melissa's father said

As Sam chuckled at Melissa's statement.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Melissa's father asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Since you completed the first part of your project, I brought someone to celebrate with us." Melissa said

"Well, who could that be?" Melissa's father asked.

"A person who you care for," Melissa said

"What?" Melissa's father's eyes widened.

"**YES! I AM HERE! SHAKING WITH EMOTIONS FOR OUR HEARTFELT REUNION!**" All Might declared as red and blue stars sparkled around him.

"Toshi… All Might." Melissa's father said.

"Is it really him?" Sam said with a shocked look.

"**HAHAHA! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO SEE YOU DAVE OLD BUDDY OF MY!**" All Might said as hugged his old friend.

"Well Papa? Are you surprised?" Melissa asked

"Ahh, yeah. Completely surprised," Dave said as the now identify man smiles.

"**WE, BOTH HAVE MELISSA TO THANK FOR THAT. MAN HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?**" All Might asked

"Hey, come on don't make me say it I already feel old enough you jerk." Dave joke.

"HAHAHA!" Dave and All Might laughed.

"Young Uraraka, Young Bakugo, Young Portgas. Let me introduce you to my friend David Shield," All Might said.

As the three heroes in training was shaking with excitement.

"You're Professor David Shield! A top scientist that won the Nobel Quirk Prize! He is also a former sidekick of All Might when he was in America!" Izuku said with excitement.

"NO WAY?!" Ochako and Kastuki yelled in shock.

"That's right he even made costumes for All Might from his Young age to his Golden Age! You're one of the smartest people on the planet!" Izuku said excitedly.

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce myself." David said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I rarely break my cool from time to time." Izuku said as he bowed.

"No don't apologize." David said

As All Might coughed David noticed this…

"Listen it's been a long time for me and All Might so why don't you four give me time to catch up for old time's sake," David said

"Uh yeah, of course," Izuku said as Ochako was the same with her but Kastuki noticed that David/Dave wanted them out after All Might coughed.

"Melissa why don't you take our new guests a tour around the Expo," David said

"Sure thing papa," Melissa said.

"You're not busy?" Izuku said.

"But wait, don't you have to do a project or something?" Ochako said

"Eh, whatever as long as we see the Expo it's all good," Kastuki said.

As the three heroes in training left the room with Melissa.

"Hey Sam you should take a break too," David said

**Meanwhile with Izuku **

"So what do I call you three by your real names or your hero names?" Melissa asked.

"Hmmm…" Izuku thought as Ochako and Kastuki did as well.

"You can call me Deku or Badguy," Izuku said with a smile.

"Urarity!" Ochako said with a smile as well.

"Just call me Ground Zero," Kastuki said with a smug look.

"Those are some strange names. But, just call me Melissa," Melissa said.

**Meanwhile back with All Might.**

"See you soon," Sam said as he left the room and closed the door.

And as he closed the door All Might's muscle form wore off.

"_Cough… cough!" _ All Might coughed as he wait to his knees as David went to his friend.

"Hey, Toshi are you alright?" David asked

"Thanks Dave, if I was in my muscle form for too long I would have been exposed. My muscle form gotten shorter," All Might said

"You said it was bad but not this serious come on I'll take you to the lab," David said as All Might coughed again.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**I'm Back and this Arc will be special since it takes place before the invasion arc so this will be a multi-part story so enjoy and please leave a review.**

**theme to use, MHA op 3, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**CH. 17** **TWO HEROES Part 2**

**Legendary Geniuses Gather and Douglas Bullet's Niece. The Shadow Grow Larger.**

** After Izuku, Ochako, and Kastuki left with Melissa to take a tour around the island.**

**Meanwhile in the park on I-Island**

"No way I can't believe this Island is man-made," Izuku said in awe.

"I know right Deku," Ochako said while looking every way.

"Heh, I got to admit this place is a little sweet," Kastuki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, there is also normal city stuff. Pretty much about anything you need. But the downside we can't travel," Mellissa said.

"Huh? But why?" Ochako asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's because of the scientists and their families' work top secret right?" Izuku said as he guessed.

"That's right. That ensures that there are no leaks or kidnappings." Melissa said

As Melissa said that Izuku, Ochako, and Kastuki saw a pro hero and a familiar pirate.

"Woah! No way! It's him the Monster Hero: Godzillo!" Ochako said with excitement as Godzillo appeared with a Godzilla roar in a sunset?

"Woah! No way I only see him on T.V.!" a random civilian with a red shirt said.

"Wait is that? It is! It's one of **the Worst Generation "Mad Monk" Urouge**!" Izuku said with excitement as a man with wings appeared walking behind who is abundant in height and width with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! It's the "**Mad Monk**" I heard he is secretly a man from the "**Will of D.**" a guy said with a yellow shirt said with excitement as well.

"Nice I guess they're here for the expo and their movie," Melissa said as Godzillo gave a peace sign to the crowds.

"Well, well if it isn't the son of Jewelry Bonney are you here for my movie or for the expo?" Urouge said with a smile.

"Actually we're here for the Expo so what the movie is called?" Izuku asked

"Heh, it's called "**Mad Monk vs Godzillo**" we're actually playing the premier night five days after the expo," Urouge said

"Man, that's so cool! can I get your autograph?" Kastuki said since he is collecting Autographs of the Worst Generation except for Blackbeard because he didn't have a bounty until around after the Grudge War.

"Sure kid, here. And an added bonus of four tickets to the movie. Enjoy," Urouge said as he gave Kastuki his autograph and four tickets then he walked away.

"I can't believe Urouge is here!" Izuku said with joy.

"Yeah, Pro heroes and famous pirates come here to the island for either vacation, autographs, or the usual hero vs pirate fights," Melissa said as heroes were either signing autographs or just walking around while people went fangirl on these heroes or pirates.

" That's incredible!" Ochako said with stars in her eyes.

"That's right I heard that some of these guys are also visiting the expo right?" Kastuki said.

"Yep, a lot of pro heroes and some pirates will be at the party tonight so I hope you guys brought something nice," Melissa said

"I guess it's a good thing we came prepared right?" Izuku said as Ochako and Kastuki agreed with Izuku.

**BOOM!**

"Shurororo! I'm finally getting recognized for my genius and I won't have you take that away from ME!" Caesar said while holding his clapper.

"**WOW!** You're not **SUPER** enough to beat me!" Franky said while doing his pose.

As the two charged a blue-haired woman hits the two in the heads it was Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp.

"**ENOUGH FIGHTING! TONIGHT THE I-EXPO AND I EXPECTED FOR YOU TWO TO BE CIVILIZED!**" Bulma yells with shark teeth.

"Yes, ma'am." Franky and Caesar said with large flesh bumps on their heads.

As everything calmed down...

"Oh! I want to show you guys the inventions," Melissa said as she led them to the building with several support items.

"There are so many support items in one place!" Izuku said with excitement.

"Hey what does this do?" Ochako asked as she pointed at the plane thing.

"Oh, that can fly and travel underwater," Melissa explained.

"That's cool. What about that suit?" Kastuki said with a smirk and then pointed at the suit in a water tank.

"This suit can travel to 7,000 meters into the oceans," Melissa said

"Woah I bet a lot of devil fruit users would literally kill for these suits," Izuku said

"Here, Deku this helmet can let you see all around your body with 36 sensors," Melissa said as she puts a helmet that looks like Sero's helmet.

"That's so much!" Izuku exclaims loudly as his face appeared on a holo screen as Ochako chuckled at Izuku.

"Wait, why does this helmet look like Sero's helmet?" Ochako asked as she looked at the helmet.

Melissa then walked to a statue of a certain pirate one who was a powerful foe who could have fought the Yonko toe to toe.

"Wait is that?" Izuku asked in awe as he stared at the statue of...

"Yes, Deku it's the statue of my uncle Douglas Bullet "**The Demon Heir**" this statue is to honor him after his death and how he tried to rescue me," Melissa said as she began to tear up.

The Statue was made of gold and Bullet's position was as if he was going to fight.

As she said that Izuku thought.

_"Wait...she's Bullet san's niece but how?" Izuku thought._

Kastuki went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, just talk about it we won't judge you for your connection to Douglas Bullet," Kastuki said with a concerned look.

"T-thank you, I guess you guys want to know how I'm related to a previous foe of the Strawhats pirates. Well, my mother was Bullet's older sister. Even though they're not related by blood they did grew up together as siblings under Douglas Grey," Melissa explained.

"Whoa..." Izuku, Ochako, and Kastuki said in awe.

"...But he died because I got kidnapped and he wanted to save me so in order to save me he agreed to "donate" the Eternal Pose for Laugh Tale/ Raftale and agreed to fight ever pirate that would appear at the pirate fest and that is why he fought in the Pirate Fest. And what worst of all he had a disease if he fought and went past his limits it would shorten his lifespan. He wanted to die as a warrior and Luffy gave him an honorable fight..." Melissa said as she stared at the statue.

"Does that mean..." Ochako asked as she knew of the pirate fest when she was told by Bonney and Izuku about the pirate fest many years prior to the current time.

"It happened at least two to three years after Marineford after my uncle death, his devil fruit appeared on the island and every scientist who was quirk researchers decided to study the Clank Clank fruit. So, my papa, Uncle Might, and Uncle Bullet are my heroes." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yeah, they're so cool I bet if we train harder we could be the top heroes," Kastuki said as Izuku and Ochako agreed but then...

"It looks like you're having fun Kacchan..." Olivia said with a cracked voice who seem jealous at Melissa?

"Ahh! Olivia?" Kastuki screamed out in surprise.

As Kastuki surprise went away Momo and Jirou appeared behind Olivia who seems mad but calmly disappointed?

"You, three seem to be having fun," Momo said

"I heard everything," Kyoka said while twirling her earlobe jack.

"So are these girls are your classmates?" Melissa asked

"Yes, but they don't know why is Kacchan is here because he is All Might's plus one so please keep it a secret," Izuku said as he bows.

"Sure thing your secret is safe with me," Melissa said as she winks at Izuku while Ochako produced a sinister aura.

**Later at a cafe on I-Island**

As the girls were talking about their internships Izuku and Kastuki were relaxing how their secret is safe.

"Here you guys go," said a waiter as he put two cups down on the table.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice... Kaminari?!" Izuku screamed in shock.

"That's right and Mineta is here as well," Kaminari said as he and Mineta came out in the waiter uniforms.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyoka asked as she sort of blushed at Kaminari's suit.

"This restaurant needed more staff so we applied for the jobs," Kaminari said

"We get to explore the expo and make some cash. But most importantly we can spot some cute chicks," Mineta said

"Hey, Portgas who is that blonde hottie over there? And why don't you introduce us to her." Kaminari said with a perverted face along with Mineta.

"Yeah, introduce us to her," Mineta asked

"Uhh..." before Izuku could answer. He appeared...

"**WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT WORKING!**" Iida said as he ran to the two.

"Iida?" everyone thought except Melissa.

As Iida was done scolding at Kaminari and Mineta he explained why he was at the expo.

Just then...

"**HEY, YOU THREE GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU TWO TO THE BRIG!"** Katakuri yelled at Iida, Mineta, and Kaminari as he threw his trident at the three.

"**YES, SIR!**" Mineta and Kaminari saluted at the cook.

"But I'm not working as a waiter?" Iida said confusedly.

"Alright, here's an interview. Are you scolding at people to resume working?" Katakuri 2nd asked

"Yes," Iida replied.

"Are you fast?" Katakuri 2nd asked.

"Yes," Iida asked

"Okay, the last one can you wait tables?" Katakuri 2nd asked

"Uhh... Yes?" Iida said.

"...**CONGRATS** you got the job!" Katakuri the 2nd said as he threw a smoke bomb as he vanished and another exploded at Iida's location and when the smoke clears he was wearing a waiter uniform?!

"Good, you got the outfit," A blonde-haired girl with three eyes and a swirly eyebrow came out along with Ryuma.

Then another smoke bomb went off and Katakuri the 2nd appeared again.

"Hey, sis. Oh hey Ryuma," Katakuri the 2nd said.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"**YOU KNOW THIS HOTTIE?!**" Mineta and Denki yelled.

"Yeah, she is Ryuma's girlfriend remember?" Izuku said.

"Ahem..." Ryuma said coldly

As Izuku said that Mineta and Denki slowly turned around and saw Ryuma looking very evil while holding his Shodai Kitetsu sword.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Mineta and Denki ran away with Ryuma giving chase.

"**GET BACK YOU FOOLS!**" Ryuma yelled as he waved his curse sword around.

"You know I could show you guys around," Melissa said

"Is that alright?" Ochako asked

"Yep!" Melissa said

"**ALRIGHT!**" the girls yelled out loud.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Izuku said as he turned to a stone arena.

Everyone went to the arena.

"**IN 8TH PLACE WITH 22 SECONDS COMPLETED!**" a female announcer said.

As the smokes clear up it was Kirishma!

"You know him?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, he is in our class," Izuku said

"**ALL RIGHT NEXT CHALLENGER!**" the announcer said as Kastuki went up.

"Go get them Kacchan!" Olivia said as Kastuki blushed.

"The robot targets have been reset...**READY GO!**" the announcer yelled out.

Kastuki blew the robot the same as in the movie with a time of 15 seconds in the first place!

"**NEXT CHALLENGER IS THE SON OF #2 HERO ENDEAVOR!**" the announcer said as Shoto walked up to the arena.

"Shoto is here as well?" Momo thought as she blushed

"**READY? GO!**" the announcer said as Shoto attacked by just using his Ice which destroys all of the robots in 14 seconds which puts him at the top.

"Damn, **HEY DEKU WHY DON'T YOU GO**!" Kastuki yelled out.

"Alright, Kacchan." Izuku said as he jumped into the ring.

"It looks like there is a last-minute challenger and **IT'S THE SUPERSTAR ROOKIE PORTGAS D. IZUKU!**" the announcer said

As the crowd saw a legend in the making or a future trouble maker.

"All right** Dragon Force mode: PHOENIX.**.." Izuku said as he grew burning wings and coated his arms and legs with flames as well but also charging One For All through his body.

"**READY? GOO!**" as the announcer said that Izuku speed exploded as he charged at the middle and the explosion of flames destroyed or melted everything in sight.

"..**.INFERNO!**" Izuku yelled from the flames.

"What... NO WAY HE JUST CLIMBED TO FIRST PLACE WITH 10.23 SECONDS INCREDIBLE!" the announcer yelled.

**Meanwhile somewhere else on the island.**

A knocked-out body was lying on the ground.

Ring...ring...ring...

"Yeah, I got the goods... What? All Might and the Pirate King are on the Island right now?... It doesn't matter..." the man with the scar said as he ends the call.

"Heh...Now I can finally avenge him..." the scarred man said.

**Meanwhile with All Might...**

"No... Toshi...Why are your quirk levels going down." David said.

"Maybe it's because of all the years of fighting?" All Might said

"I guess, but if it goes on the world will lose the Symbol of Peace. Other parts of the world are dangerous right now," David said

"Yeah, but even if I step down the Pirate King is the Symbol of Freedom he would probably reign the era in my place..._And besides, I have faith in Young Portgas' strength and his ability to move forward." _All Might said

Later at the Cafe with a tired Mineta and Kaminari who is complaining about the I-Expo not being open to the public. But Melissa gave the two tickets to the I-Expo Party and both were glad for her gift. Then Iida explained where they should meet up then he ran to his next location.

Later All Might was about to leave for the Expo as his buff form but then David stopped him then said "See, you at the party tonight Toshi," David said as All Might smile at David then leaving. David began to remember the past and All Might's dream then he looks down at an old photo of All Might.

**Meanwhile somewhere else **

Revealing five guards tied up.

"We found five guards, but we restrain them..." the scarred man said

"Good... but don't kill them... just work on the security." the disguised voice said

"Right," as the scarred man ended the call.

"Heh, let the games begin," the scarred man said as the door opened up.

**To Be Continue...**

**Omake: Inside Luffy Story: Part 4**

**One Day after the meeting in the last omake chapter.**

"So why are we here? I should be with my dad right now." Jackson son of Drake asked

"It better not be for a shot I hate shots," Yassop the 2nd said

"Yeah, I should be with my dad," Scarlet said

"Shanks you didn't tell them?" Corazon said

"It was a surprise heh heh..." Shanks said

"Okay, so where's your mom?" Corazon asked

"She said she didn't was to travel inside dad. So where's Traffy?" Shank said

"He's with a dinner date with mom so he got Franky to do the job," Corazon said

"**WHO CALLED FOR THE MASTER OF WATER 7 UNDERWORLD? THE BUILDER OF THE THOUSAND SUNNY? IT'S THE STRAW HATS' SUPER CARPENTER...FRANKY!**" Franky yelled out as he did his pose.

"Alright, uncle just shrink us," Shanks said

"Man, you kid didn't comment on my entrance but okay," Franky said as he presses a button.

As the crew and submarine began to shrink.

"**I PREFER THE SHOTS!**" Yassop the 2nd yelled out as everyone got in the submarine.

"Okay dad, swallow the submarine," Shanks said

"Okay," as he eats the submarine along with some meat, Luffy said

"I hope they're fine," Franky said with worry.

**Omake To be continued...**


	19. Chapter18

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 3 or 4, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**CH. 18** **TWO HEROES Part 3**

**CRISIS! HEROES AND PIRATES VS VILLAINS!**

Melissa was leading Izuku and Ochako to her personal workroom.

"This is the I Academy where I work on some of my projects. And then here is my personal research lab. I'm sorry it's such a mess." Melissa said

"This is a mess?" Ochako asked in confusion.

"Eh… This is clean compared to Franky's lab let me tell you it involves cola a lot of cola…" Izuku said as he joked about Franky's lab.

Then Izuku noticed the trophies on a shelf.

"You must be proud of those Melissa." Ochako said as she saw the trophies too.

"Yeah, I bet it took some dedication to get those," Izuku said.

"Well actually I had some bad grades but I did improve. Well, I have to if I'm going to become a hero." Melissa said as she looked into a closet.

"You want to become a Pro hero?" Izuku asked

"I did but I gave up a long time ago I mean I'm quirkless after all," Melissa said as she shocked Izuku and Ochako with that bit of information.

"Wha?" Izuku and Ochako said out loud.

"Yeah I was declared quirkless but the doctors… everyone treated me differently all except papa, uncle Might, and…..Uncle Bullet. They all supported my dreams even Uncle Bullet said that if he dies his fruit would go to me and legally I'm his heir so to speak." Melissa said as she found what she was looking for.

"But why give up your dreams? Why not take the Clank Clank fruit?" Izuku said as Ochako looked at Izuku with worry.

"It's because of two reasons one every researcher declared it off-limits to everyone until further study and two… I'm scared…." Melissa said with a scared voice.

"Scared of what?" Ochako asked Melissa.

"I'm scared that I can't save someone with action and technology. I'm just a failure to uncle Bullet's wishes!" Melissa began to cry.

Then with Izuku's hair covering his eyes, he released a full blast of Conqueror's Haki at Melissa.

**VVVRRRRRMMMMM!**

As the Haki hits her. She stopped crying and stood her ground.

"Huh? What happen?" Melissa asked in shock.

"Deku! How could you! Using Conqueror's Haki on an unprepared girl like Melissa! For shame. " Ochako said in shock and disappointment.

"I'm sorry Ochako, but I wanted to see if her will is there…" Izuku said.

"Huh? Her/My will?" Ochako and Melissa asked.

"Yes, Melissa you took on a full blast of Conqueror's Haki and not faint! You said you gave up but your ambition tells me a different story. You must go forward and make something of your future! **WHO CARES IF YOUR QUIRKLESS IT'S YOU WHO DECIDES IF YOU WANT TO BE A HERO OR NOT!**" Izuku said with a fiery passion as his statement was to tell Melissa to keep moving forward.

Melissa's eyes widen in shock as she remembers one of the last talks she had with Douglas Bullet.

_Flashback in_

_"**WHO CARES IF YOUR QUIRKLESS IT'S YOU WHO DECIDES IF YOU WANT TO BE A HERO OR NOT!"** Bullet yelled with heart._

_Flashback out_

"T-Thank you…" Melissa said as she cried because someone finally told her that she can fight since Bullet's death.

"So Melissa what's that?" Ochako asked as she pointed at the tiny box Melissa was holding.

"Oh! It's my Full Gauntlet I made for All Might and I saw the movement of Deku's which is similar to All Might. So I thought you could use it." Melissa said

As she gave it to Izuku he put it on and press the button which made the gauntlet formed.

"I can't take this you need it for your dream," Izuku said

"Don't worry consider it a gift and thank you for bringing back my old dream," Melissa said as she smiles at Izuku but then noticed Ochako's jealous aura around her.

"Your, welcome Melissa," Izuku asked

"Oh! I forgot to ask your bisento? The Meito **Murakumogiri** how did you get to your size anyway?" Melissa asked

"Well it's because I got **Murakumogiri **to a magic blacksmith Mifune Nobunga the "**_Seven Mist Swords_**" to bond it to me so it could be at my size," Izuku said

"Ah… Make sense." Melissa said

As Melissa finishes her sentence a phone rang.

Ochako picked it up.

**"URARAKA SAN! YOU AND PORTGAS ARE LATE FOR MEET UP!"** Iida yelled

"Man, that Iida one day he has to lighten up," Izuku said

**Later at the tower**

"**SORRY I'M LATE!**" Izuku yelled out in a red suit with his Orange Cowboy hat on.

"Dude it's okay man," Shanks said (he's here because Luffy was invited to the party and you know him and parties.) Imagined the suit from strong world with his straw hat of course.

"No! It's not alright! There is a reason we have a meeting time!" Iida yelled while doing chopping hand motion.

"Geeze… Calm down Robot ya." Corazon is here because his mother was able to get a ticket for him through some questionable means. Imagined a black suit with a bow tie.

Then the elevator doors open revealing Ochako in a cute pink dress.

"Sorry, I'm late it took me a while to get here," Ochako said

"**BEST NIGHT!**" Minoru and Denki yelled out but sensed dread from Izuku behind them resulting them shutting up.

"Ochako you look lovely tonight," Izuku said as he walked up to Ochako.

As Jiro and Momo came out too.

With Shoto blushing at Momo's beauty and Denki blushes at Jiro's style. While Mineta is just lusting after Momo.

"Wait for us!" Viper said as she and Angel came out.

Viper is here as a representative of the Kuja clan and Angel is a representative of the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates.

While Mineta was lusting after Viper and Angel's appearance Mineta's sense more dread in the form of Corazon and Shanks then promptly beating the pervert up.

Angel is in a beautiful lime green dress while Viper is in a dress similar to what her mother wore at the Pirate Fest.

Then Melissa came in with a blue dress and Chase?!

"Chase what are you doing here?" Izuku asked the Class 1-B student.

"Oh, I'm working on the security guard tonight with pay too," Chase said coolly he had an appearance exactly like his dad pre-time skip in Lougetown.

"Well if it wasn't for Chaser I would have been locked out," Melissa said as Chase blushes.

"It's Chase…." Chase as he blushed.

"Someone in love…" Denki and Jiro tease Chase.

**Meanwhile, in a computer room, the Villains were shutting off the security measure.**

**At the Central Tower 2nd Floor Reception Hall**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to I-Expo opening night I hope that everyone is enjoying their night here." An announcer said

Luffy was eating the food, Boa was kicking men for flirting on her even though she is married and looking up as she looked down, and Smoker was in a corner smoking as usual. Franky drinking cola and Caesar was laughing. Then All Might was called to the stage for a speech.

**Meanwhile, with Kastuki and Kirishima, the two are lost…**But skipping those two.

**Back at the Party**

"**THANK YOU FOR HAVING ME HERE I WOULD…HUH?**" All Might began his speech as the screen behind him change to a warning.

"Huh?" the crowd said in confusion.

"This is an announcement from the I-Island security system we have receive a warning that an explosive device was found on the I-Expo grounds." A female announcer said

**Meanwhile at the Business Area**

"Seriously?" Rikido said

"Man, we can't just take a break," Sero said

"Eh, it's probably fine," Stone said as he ate his noodles.

**Meanwhile at the Hotel area**

"I-Island will not be on High Alert mode." The robot voice said

"Oh man," Toru said

"I hope everyone is alright kero," Asui said

"Don't worry the greatest of pirates are on the Island," Erza/Ezra said

"Oh dear, I hope the robot isn't rebelling now because we may have to bow down over to our new robotic overlords." Olivia joked darkly but no one was fazed by that.

**Meanwhile at a restaurant**

Mina and Katakuri are having a date while hearing the news about the bomb. While Ryuma helped his girlfriend cook.

"I hope they're okay," Mina said

"Yeah…" Katakuri said as his eyes glowed red. Katakuri got up and looked outside waiting for something.

"Anything wrong?" Mina asked

"Something will happen…" Katakuri said

**Meanwhile, with Shoji and Tokoyami they were walking back to their hotel room.**

**Back at the I-Expo the doors were sealed up and Villains began entering the ballroom weapons at hand.**

"Don't move, I'm Wolfram and the security is under our control now. And I know there are some heroes and pirates but if any of you do something then the civilians will get hurt by the sentries." Wolfram said he has a metal mask and a white jacket.

**"YOU BASTARD!"** Franky yelled out as he was about to punch him but then energy chains came out of nowhere restrained Franky and every single hero and pirate in the room and to make matters worse the chains are lace with sea prism so devil fruit users like Luffy or Boa can't move.

"Crap…" All Might struggle to break free but Wolfram told him if he moves he'll kill everyone here.

"You **BASTARD **you'll never get away with this Achilles bro will come and destroy you!" Franky said

"Heh, I knew about him so I let some friends handle this…" Wolfram said

"What?" everyone thought?

**Meanwhile in the middle of a sea dogfight.**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"**GRR…SINK THEM ALL DOWN!"** Achilles commanded as cannons fired

As the cannons began firing on enemy ships.

"Come close Vivian you too Eri." Vivi said as she held the little girls tightly in her arms.

"Lor D. Kaido Ghidorah! A command from your father he said to fire the Gates of Acadia the access codes should be loaded to your phone now go!" Mila Penko said he is a shark mermaid imagine Sharley and Widowmaker combine.

(Kaido is Ghidorah's middle name. Named after his biological grandfather.

"Right! Theodor! Florence! Protect my mother, sister, and Eri." Kaido/Ghidorah said

"We will…" Theordor said as his wife nod yes.

Theodor is a doctor that ate the decay decay fruit it is pretty much like Shigaraki's quirk and Florence ate the human human fruit zombie model.

"Tiger you're with me get to the cannon!" Kaido/Gihdorah yelled out as Tiger follow him as well as Mune too.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**KKAAAAABOOOOMMM!**

**Back at the I-Expo**

"What's happening?!" Mineta said in frantic.

"I can't get a signal in here," Shoto said

"Well it's either your dad just cut off your phone service or it's being jammed," Shanks said

"The elevators aren't working either," Jiro said

"**_Puru…puru..puru… Cl-Ank!"_** a transponder snail received a message.

"Guys I got a message from the Arcadia! They said that a fleet of ships is traveling towards I-Island and that they may be late for the party." Corazon said as the message was fuzzed out.

"Eri…" Izuku and Ochako worries as Eri is on the Arcadia

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"** Mineta said frantically.

"But this isn't protocol for when explosive is found," Melissa said

"Isn't obvious there are villains I just know it." Chase said as he "smokes" using his quirk.

"Let's go to the party," Izuku said

"But why?" Tenya asked

"Well if I'm right All Might is there…" Izuku said

**Meanwhile at the party**

Wolfram walked up to Samuel Abraham. David Shield's assistant.

"You tubby are you a researcher here?" Wolfram asked

"Stop it! He is my assistant what are you going to do to him?" David walked up to Wolfram.

"Oh, the famous David Shield formerly a sidekick of All Might. Take Shield and Tubby with us we got work to do…" Wolfram said as his goons took David and Samuel.

Then Izuku got All Might's attention and had Jiro to use her quirk to listen in what All Might is saying to Izuku via earphone jack.

**Later in a dark room next to a staircase**

"We receive All Might's order loud and clear we must evacuate the building. Otherwise, we are going against his will." Tenya said

"I'm afraid I have to agree to what Iida is saying we can't fight villain not without our licenses yet," Momo said

"Tch… To hell with that. I'm going after the villains. You all can stop me if you want. And before you say anything I took up this job as a security job so I'm basically a cop and I was given permission by I Island security to let anyone fight back. Well, any takers?" Chase said coldly

"He's right I'm with him," Shanks said as he stood up as well as Viper, Corazon, and Angel.

"Well, they're with me, who else?" Chase said

"I want to help," Izuku said as he stood up.

"**ARE YOU NUTS DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE USJ ATTACK?!"**Mineta yelled out.

Then Izuku used his Conqueror's Haki on Mineta to shut him up.

"Look this is different we could just switch on the security back on and free the heroes," Izuku said

"Are you sure?" Ochako asked

"I know where the security system is it's at the top floor of this tower if we can make it there and stay under the radar we may be able to restart the system," Melissa said

"Right so is everyone in agreement?" Izuku asked as his prep his **Murakumogiri **he had in a dyna capsule.

Everyone said yes even Mineta. Then Izuku went back to the floor above All Might and message him that he and everyone will save everyone.

"Heh, go far young Portgas, go far young heroes! I will hold on a little while longer." All Might as he began to steam up.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**OMAKE**

**Inside Luffy Story Chapter 5**

"**WEEEE!/AAAHHHH!**" Shanks cheered but everyone cried in terror.

**SPLASH!**

"So this is my dad's stomach I thought it would be bigger on the inside," Shanks said

"So… What's going on?" Jackson asked

"Yeah, and why are we in your dad's stomach?!" Yassop said in a frantic voice.

"Well, it all started yesterday…" Shanks started to explain the story.

**One Long explanation later French voice**.

"And that's why we're here," Shanks said with a smile.

"Well, that sort of makes sense," Scarlet said

"Wait… What's that sound?" Corazon said

"It sounds like a waterfall?" Yassop said

"Oh…**WHAT! AAAHHH!**" everyone yelled or screamed.

Then Shanks manage to get the submarine away from the waterfall and into an artery that leads to the heart? And Corazon was questioning this but it didn't matter.

Later when the crew found the laser in Luffy's brain or lack of thereof the Mushroom Aliens came out of nowhere and starting firing at them.

"**HEY, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**" Shanks yelled/asked.

"We use the shrink ray we used and entered through the nose! Now prepare to die!" Princess Shroob said.

"Oh yeah, well **THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!**" Shanks yelled as he used his devil fruit powers to shock everything including the ship and Luffy is immune to lightning he's fine. Which led to the alien's ship exploding and the laser falling to the crew's submarine?

**BOOM!**

The Submarine exits through the nose and the growth laser hits the submarine returning everyone to normal size and the aliens exit too and swore revenge.

**End omake**


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 3 or 4, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS/MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**CH. 19** **TWO HEROES Part 4**

**Wolfram's Ambition and Melissa Inherits a Demon's Will.**

**_After Izuku and team ran to the top of the tower._**

**_Meanwhile at the Central Tower- Top Floor Control Room._**

As two of the villains, David, and Sam entered the room.

"Alright I brought the nerds to help us." A nameless villain said with a blade quirk.

"Good, get them to opened up the vault, Swordkil." The man said

"Tch… You're not the boss of me. You two I would move quickly if you two want to live." Swordkil said

"R-right, we'll begin." David said

"Alright take them to the location." A villain said

**_Back to Izuku's location. _**

**_Central Tower-Emergency Stairs._**

"Man we made it to level 30." Izuku said

"Wait, how high is this place?" Chase asked

"I think about 200 floors?" Melissa said as she was unsure of herself.

"**TWO HUNDRED FLOORS?!**" Kaminari said in shock.

"**THAT'S WAY TOO MANY STAIRS!"** Mineta said

"Better than running to a villain." Viper said.

**_Timeskip the team passed the 40th and 50th floors._**

"Wow! Melissa no offenses but you're in top shape despise being quirkless." Shanks said

"I guess it's because I always wanted to fulfill my dream for my uncle Bullet subconsciously." Melissa said.

"A good dream to have." Corazon said

"Thank you!" Melissa said as she blushed but sense Viper and Angel glaring at her comically.

Later the team entered the 70th floor and came across a sealed door.

"**CRAP!** It's lock!" Chase yelled as he cursed.

"What now?" Izuku said

"I say we break it down!" Shanks said with hothead tone.

"No, if we did that the villains would noticed it already." Melissa said

"Then, why not use the door." Mineta said as he stupidly opened the door.

"Wait! Don't!" Melissa yelled.

"Huh?" Mineta said as he opened the door.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" the pirate kids and a marine kid yelled.

"What I DID?!" Mineta asked confusingly.

"**THE DOORS HAVE SILENCE ARLAMS!"** Chase yelled

"**AHHH!"** Mineta screamed as he realized what he had done.

"Forget it! We need to run!" Izuku said as he ran at the door that was opened.

**_Meanwhile with the villains_**

"Huh?" Swordkil said in confusion.

"Hmm… It looks like someone opened a door." The white haired villain said.

"What?! I thought we got everyone! You idiot!" Swordkil said.

"Grr… they're on the 80th floor."

**_Meanwhile with Wolfram_**

"You two, go find those kids and kill them. I don't want anyone to get in my way of my plans." Wolfram said

"Yes, sir!" the two minions said as they ran out of the room to find Izuku and crew.

"Be careful everyone villains can be… tricky to deal with." All Might thought.

"**YOU BASTARD!"** Luffy yelled as he tried to move but sea prism affected him which made him weak.

**_Meanwhile with Izuku and Crew_**

"Is there another way?" Shoto asked.

"Yes, it's just down this corridor." Melissa said but then the corridor was sealed up.

"No the gates!" Iida yelled

"Behind us as well!" Momo said

"Todoroki there!" Tenya said as he saw an exit.

"Leave it to me!" Shoto said as he made a massive ice attack to stop the gates from closing.

Then Iida ran and jumped into the air and kicked down the sealed exit.

"Follow me everyone we can cross through here!" Tenya said

**_Later on the 80th floor-Plant Factory._**

"Wow this place is big!/What is this place?" Shanks and Izuku asked

"This is the plant factory it's a place where we test quirks on plant life." Melissa said

"Wait!" Jirou said with frantic.

"What is it?" everyone asked then the haki users eyes turned red and looked at the elevator.

"The elevator is coming up!" Jirou and the haki users yelled.

"The villains are already on to us?!" Mineta panicked.

"I blame you." Corazon said as he stares at Mineta.

"Let's hide and hope for them to pass if not we ambush them." Izuku said as he and everyone hid in the nearest bush they could find.

"Could we use the elevator to get to the top floor?" Kaminari asked.

"No only authorized people are allowed to use it and worst of all it has slight seaprism plating in case of a marine or pirate attack." Melissa said

"Of course it can't be easy can it!" Mineta whispered but was silence as the elevator door opened up.

"Yeah they're with them alright." Izuku said as he glared at them.

**_Meanwhile with the two villains that came from the elevator._**

"Where are those kids, Nobu?" the little man asked.

"I don't know Daigo but why did they choose this place to hide?" Nobu said

**_Back with the group._**

"They're after us." Ochako said as she was worried that this may be her end and may never see Eri or her parents again.

"Don't worry, Ochako I will protect to the very end." Izuku said as he smiled.

But just then…

"**HEY WE SEE YOU TWO YOU STUPID KIDS COME OUT!**" Nobu yelled.

"No they caught us." Melissa said

"I guess that means we fight." Chase said as he preps his jutte.

Just then…

"What you say ya bastard?" Katsuki said with venom in his tone.

"Kacchan and Kirishima?" Izuku thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Daigo asked.

"That's what I want to know." Kastuki said as he slowly walked up to the villains.

"Hold up man leave this to me. We got lost and we're looking for the party." Kirishima said.

As the two villains looked at eachother.

"How in the world did they got lost looking for the reception." Mineta asked quietly.

"You'll be surprised that it happens more often than you think about Zoro for instance." Shanks said.

**_Somewhere else…_**

"**AHCHHEWW!" **Zoro sneezed.

"Bless you Zoro," Tashigi said

"Thanks, I wonder who is talking about me?" Zoro said

**_Back with Izuku and crew._**

"**DON'T, LIE TO ME YOU BRAT!**" Nobu said as his hand grew larger and used some sort of attack at Kirishima.

"**WATCH OUT!**" Izuku/Kastuki yelled out.

As the attack was about to hit Kirishima. Shoto blocked it with a massive Ice attack.

Then Shoto made an ice pillar that lifts up the crew leaving Shoto, Kastuki, and Kirishima to fend for themselves.

"**SHOTO!**" Momo screamed out.

"Don't worry we'll be alright okay?" Shoto said with a warm smile at Momo as she blushed.

"**Icy-Hot?! DEKU?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Kastuki yelled/asked

"Short version: villains have infiltrated I-Island and we're fighting for everyone." Shoto said

"Right, let's do this!" Kastuki and Kirishima yelled as they began to fight.

**_Meanwhile with Izuku's group minus Shoto._**

As Izuku, Tenya, Shanks, and Chase busted down another door they saw a seaprism gate which halted movement.

"Great we're trap." Angel said.

"Not quite look!" Corazon said as he pointed at the small hatch in the ceiling.

After Melissa explained what it was Momo made a bomb and threw it at the hatch which blows up the hatch opened.

Then everyone was staring at Mineta since he is small enough to crawl into the vents and released the latter.

_Well… not quite…_

"**NO WAY I'M GOING IN ALONE!**" Mineta protested.

"You're not going in alone… **THIRD GEAR! MUSCLE BALLOON!**" Shanks yelled as he blow his thumb and his arm grew bigger but released the air from his body resulting in Shanks shrunken.

"**CHIBI SHANKS IS HERE!**" Shanks said with a slight high pitch voice.

"**KAWAII!** I love **CHIBI SHANKS**!" Viper said as she hugs Shanks.

"Alright Mineta you got a buddy for the vent now go you fool!" Chase yelled

"No!" Mineta refused still.

"Fine what if I can get you a date or something." Corazon said dreadfully.

"Really?!" Mineta said with shock and gladiness.

"Yes, but I'm not a miracle worker I believe her name is _groan_ Panty…" Corazon said

"**I'LL DO IT!"** Mineta yelled as Chase grabbed Mineta's and Shanks' head and threw them into the vent.

**Meanwhile outside of the tower**

"**GOMU GOMU ROCKET!"** Shanks yelled as he launches himself to the destination and Mineta climbed to the top while repeating "Panty" over and over. Then was able to get the latter down.

"**GET UP YOU GUYS!"** Shanks yelled

**_Later meanwhile in the control room._**

"Hey you idiots you're letting those kids getting away!" Swordkil said as he heard explosion on the minion's sides.

"Release the robots." Swordkil said.

"Wait, they're from U.A. High and the one running at us are some of the Worst Generation." Swordkil said.

"Heh, just let them through but put up barriers at the highest." Wolfram said.

"But I want them capture especially the one called Monkey D. Shanks." Wolfram said evilly.

**Meanwhile with Izuku and Crew**

**The crew arrived at the 130th floor the Laboratory and saw an army of robot sentries.**

"It looks like they're not looking for us anymore but to catch us." Tenya said.

"I guess this means we fight." Shanks said as he grins as he clutched a broken steel pipe in his hand.

"Yes, let's show them what we can do." Momo said

"Let me go Kaminari if you go you'll be dumb as bricks." Shanks said

"Man alright." Kaminari said

"RIGHT! OKAY! I'M THE KID WHO KILLED GOD AND I CLAIM HIS TECHINQUES 10 MILLION VOLTS VARI!" Shanks yelled as he jumped at the robots used an attack used by the previous alive Eneru until he met Shanks who killed him when he tried to take Viper to make him his…

Then Eneru die but that is another story for another time.

**BBBOOOOOOMM!.**

Which resulted the robots being scrap metal.

"Whoa you got to teach me that!" Kaminari said with star covered eyes.

"Maybe later come on guys!" Shanks said as a few that stand back attacked him.

"**SHANKS!**" Viper screamed.

"I'll save you! I going to use the Full Gauntlet! **ONE FOR ALL 100% FIRE FIST!**" Izuku yelled as he used it on the robots resulting them melting, destroyed, or pushed back and his arm is fine.

"The Full Gauntlet works thanks Melissa!" Izuku said.

"Right let's move before more will come." Corazon said

As everyone followed Chase to the next level.

**Meanwhile with Wolfram.**

"They what?" Wolfram said

"That kid Shanks annilated the robots in a single shot and worst of all Gol D. Izuku is coming this way." A random villain said.

"Grr… lose the chatter one of them must have a quirk that can allow them to spy on us." Wolfram said

"Heh I wonder how is Achilles doing with that fleet?" Wolfram said evilly.

**Meanwhile with the Arcadia**

**BOOM!**

"Is the cannon online yet!?" Ghidorah/Kaido said

"Yes, the Gates of Arcadia is charged and ready to fired!" a nameless crewmember said.

"Alright…" Ghidorah/Kaido said as he got on the cannon seat.

**Meanwhile on the outside of the ship.**

The middle part of the long part of the ship opens up.

An cannon came up and the barrel extended then fired. Imagine the Jupiter Cannon from Fairy Tail.

**BBOOOOMMMM!**

The cannon wiped out 50% of the enemy ships.

"Alright, direct hit!" Ghidorah/Kaido said

"Sir! We've intercepted a transmission from the enemy ships." Pandaman said.

"Pull it through." Mune said

"…The Rising Pluto destroyed all of our ships we need back up!" a nameless enemy said

"Wait, Rising Pluto only the…" Ghidorah/Kaido said in shock as the Rising Pluto was the "name" giving by a certain group of enemies. As the Arcadia is the true name of the ship.

"**SIR INCOMING!"** Tiger yelled out.

"**WHAT THE?!" **Ghidorah/Kaido yelled out.

**BOOM!**

**Meanwhile with Izuku's group.**

**138th Floor-Sever Room**

As Izuku and crew got to a room full of severs.

Robots came out to attack.

"Ambush!" Chase yelled

"Let's go Iida!" Izuku said as he preps his Murakumogiri.

"Wait! We can't fight here if the severs get damaged the island's security could be comprised." Melissa said.

**_As robots came in the group decided to split one group would protect the severs (Tenya, Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, Mineta, and Angel._**

**_While the rest, Izuku, Ochako, Melissa, Chase, Shanks, Corazon, and Viper continues on to the tower._**

**_After Izuku and his team continued on Tenya's team were overrun and captured._**

"Heh that'll teach them not to mess with us but what about the seven that got away?" Swordkil said.

"They're at the wind factory." The white haired man said.

**Meanwhile with Izuku's team.**

"This is the wind generator. We could get to the top if Ochako could use her quirk on me. The rest of you guys could get to the top on your own. You ready Ochako?" Melissa said.

"Alright go!" Ochako said as she touch Melissa who held on to Chase then activated her quirk as Izuku created a tremor bubble in his hand to launch himself into the air, Viper used a nano tech snake since her pet snake is sick to spring to the top, Shanks used Gomu gomu rocket to launch, and Corazon use his quirk operations to teleport to the top.

Just then the robots came out and attack and Ochako was saved by Kastuki, Kirishima, and Shoto.

Then a wind blast moved Chase and Melissa but Izuku used a flame attack to pushed them to a wall which Chase punched down with an armament haki infuse White Out.

**BOOM!**

"Melissa! Are you okay?" Chase asked with worry.

"Yes… I'm okay," Melissa said

But then…

"**DIE!**" Swordkil said

As Chase an Melissa dodged the attack.

"**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!**" Swordkil yelled with his arm as a blade.

"**WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**" Chase asked as he blocked the blade with his Jutte.

"**YOU'RE DEAD HERO KID!**" Swordkil said as he kicked Chase outside and held onto a ledge.

"Heh heh," Swordkil chuckled.

"**PLEASE STOP IT!**" Melissa yelled as she grabbed onto Swordkil's arm.

"**GET OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!**" Swordkil yelled as he knocked her off while cutting her.

**SLASH!**

Melissa's body flew and hit a wall.

"HA! Little girls shouldn't…" Swordkil said but sense terror from above.

And when he looked up he saw Izuku, Shanks, and Viper blasting Conqueror's Haki at Swordkil and the clashing aura broke his arms and legs and as well as making him faint.

"Melissa!" Chase yelled as he got up the ledge and Corazon is working on her wound.

"She'll be alright." Corazon said

"Come on let's move," Melissa said with a drive.

"Right!" everyone said.

As Izuku and group were running up the stairs they completely defeated all the guards in one shot.

**Later at the Vault**

"Papa?" Melissa said in shock.

"Maybe it is to obey to the villains demands." Chase said

"I have a bad feeling about this." Corazon said.

**_As the group slowly walked into the storage room._**

"I unlocked block 11-47 and 11-48" David said.

"Right, they're both opening!" Samuel said.

The lockers contain a case and a devil fruit of a certain someone.

"We did it Professor. It's here all of it and the Clank Clank fruit hasn't been eaten yet." Samuel said

"Yes, we got both back… they took away our research and Bullet's devil fruit… " David said

"And it looks like the villains are holding their end of the bargain just like we plan." Samuel said

"Thanks, Sam I couldn't did this without you." David said.

"Papa?" Melissa said in shock.

As Samuel and David turned to Melissa and group. The group minus Melissa were glaring at them.

"Melissa what are you doing here?" David asked

"What did Sam meant when he say you plan this. Please don't tell me you're the one behind all of this." Melissa said as she slowly walked to them.

"….Yes, I am…" David said.

"But here us out the professor wanted to get what was rightfully his. What I am holding is a device that can power up a quirk and this is the clank clank fruit." Samuel said.

As the group heard this.

"I see… I can see why this island would confiscate it…" Corazon said with realization.

"What do you mean? It's genius!" Samuel said

"Let us answer your question with a question ."What if a villain got a hold of it?" Viper said

"**I DID IT SO ALL MIGHT CAN STILL BE A HERO**!" David yelled.

You see All Might's Quirk is disappearing and with the device and devil fruit the can still be a hero." David said as Sam was shocked to hear this…

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU WANTD YOUR STUPID INVENTION AND BULLET'S DEVIL FRUIT! WHICH MAY I REMIND YOU IT IS MELISSA WHO IS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR! AND YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD HER SAFTEY!**" Chase and Izuku yelled with split screen with Chase on the left and Izuku on the right.

"They are right we were trying to save you from the villains on the island… Don't you know how dangerous this was?!" Melissa said as she removed her bandaged on her arm.

"What? But they're fake… Samuel you didn't…" David said as he looked at Samuel.

"Oh it was a performance but us being fake villains. Ha, the real act was us not being criminals." Wolfram said

"You're the boss!" Izuku said as he and the group attacked but metal attacked them then pushed them back to the wall.

"Chase! Everyone!" Melissa screamed.

"Well, Sammy bring the device and the clank clank fruit." Wolfram said

"R-right!" Samuel said as he brought the items to Wolfram.

"So, you were going to hand over the device to some villains…" David said

"**I HAD TO! **I was in your shadow for years and you just gave away the device and devil fruit. We could have been famous and had hordes of money. If I didn't do this…this would have been a waste of time." Samuel said

"Right now here your bonus." Wolfram said as he shot Samuel.

**BANG!**

"**SAM**!" Melissa screamed

"Why this wasn't part of the plan." Samuel said

"Oh, this was part of my!" Wolfram said as he shot Samuel or would have if David didn't took the bullet.

**BANG!**

"David but why?" Samuel said

"Get out of here you traitor!" David as he struggled.

"**PAPA!**" Melissa screamed ran to her father but...

"**NO STAY BACK!**" David yelled as Melissa stopped.

"Heh, finally all of my dreams will come true first I'll become famous for taking down All Might and the Pirate King and then I will fulfill my dream **TO SURPASS DOUGLAS BULLET!** And that first step is eating this fruit." Wolfram said but then…

**"I WON'T LET YOU!"** Melissa yelled as she grabbed to the arm and tried to bit his hand but Wolfram moved his hand slightly so she bit the fruit. Then knocks her away.

Izuku, Shanks, and Viper emitted Conqueror's Haki while Chase and Corazon were mad.

"Oh, I heard Bullet declared her as his heir… but she is too weak and not to mention quirkless to do anything. Well bottoms up**… CHOMP**! Belch, that is disgusting." Wolfram said as he bit the fruit.

"Now I have **THE POWER TO REMAKE THE LANDSCAPE TO MY OWN DEISRES!**" Wolfram said.

As he was shot by Chase who held a gun certain with a certain type of bullet who turn himself to smoke and got out of the restrains.

**BANG!**

"Heh, you think a simple bullet can defeat me?" Wolfram said arrogantly.

"It was a seaprism bullet so if you had eaten the devil fruit you would've been weak." Chase said

"Wait, but that means…" Wolfram said as he was punched by a giant metallic fist.

**"HAH!"** Melissa yelled as she punched Wolfram with the giant fist.

This means that Melissa from that day forth is the inheritor of Bullet's will.

"**YOU BITCH!I GUESS I HAVE TO KILLYOU TOO TO GET THE POWER!**" Wolfram yelled in anger.

"Well you have to get through us first!" Izuku said as he went in front of Melissa with his Murakumogiri in hand as well as the other pirate kids.

"Right, you too putrid for me to look at." Viper said coldly.

"So you are going to kill my father huh? This means war!" Shanks said with a evil grin and prep his pipe.

"I wonder how much you scream when I pull you apart." Corazon with a pocket knife in hand.

"Hey, Melissa are you finally ready to fight for your dreams and your family?" Chase asked as he had his Jutte on his shoulders.

"… Yes…**I AM READY!"** Melissa yelled as she made a small sword from the ground.

_"Melissa… please be careful…" David thought._

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 3 or 4, Share the World One Piece by Dave**

**I want to tell everyone that I'm changing the name from Beast King Achilles to RisingPluto66 BKA **

**BKA is short for Beast King Achilles.**

**CH. 20** **TWO HEROES Part 5 Finale**

**Wolfram vs An All Star Team!**

**"HAH!"** Melissa yelled as she punched Wolfram with the giant fist.

This means that Melissa from that day forth is the inheritor of Bullet's will.

"**YOU BITCH!I GUESS I HAVE TO KILLYOU TOO TO GET THE POWER!**" Wolfram yelled in anger.

"Well you have to get through us first!" Izuku said as he went in front of Melissa with his Murakumogiri in hand as well as the other pirate kids.

"Right, you too putrid for me to look at." Viper said coldly.

"So you are going to kill my father huh? This means war!" Shanks said with a evil grin and prep his pipe.

"I wonder how much you scream when I pull you apart." Corazon with a pocket knife in hand.

"Hey, Melissa are you finally ready to fight for your dreams and your family?" Chase asked as he had his Jutte on his shoulders.

"… Yes…**I AM READY!"** Melissa yelled as she made a small sword from the ground.

_"Melissa… please be careful…" David thought._

"HA! YOU KIDS THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! I HAVE INHERITED BULLET'S WILL AND I WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES WHEN I KILL MONKEY D. LUFFY!" Wolfram yelled.

"Then we'll stop you!" Izuku yelled as he charged at Wolfram with a tremor infused Kumouragiri.

"**GOMU GOMU STORM PISTOL!**" Shanks yelled as his arm stretch out and punched Wolfram in the face.

"**WHITE OUT!**" Chase yelled out as his hand blast out his arm to punch him.

"**IRON BUILD: SMACK HAND!**" Melissa yelled as her arm punched Wolfram.

**_Meanwhile in another universe_**

"AWCHEEW!" Izuku/Bullet sneezed

"Bless you papa!" Eri said

"Thanks, Eri." Izuku/Bullet said as he ruffled Eri's hair.

**_Back to Son of Fire Fist_**

"Oiy you two." Corazon said.

"Us?" David and Samuel asked in confusion.

"Yes you two, make yourselves useful and turn on the island security and contact the Arcadia." Corazon said

"Right, come on Sam you're coming with me." David said as he dragged Samuel by the shirt.

"Right," Samuel said

As Corazon ran towards the villain and slashed him.

"**RAIDO KNIFE**." Corazon said

"**LOVE ARROWS!"** Viper yelled out as she made a giant pink hearts and fired it like a bow.

**_BOOM!_**

Wolfram used his quirk to use the metal around him to make a shield.

"Nice try brats. You stop the old men." Wolfram said as he sent a man after the two.

"Right." The white haired man said as wall were made as soon as Melissa tried to stop him.

"**IRON BUILD SLAM CANNON!**" Melissa yelled as her arm turns into a cannon and fired at the guy.

"Gugh!" the white haired man said in pain.

"**GET HIM!"** Chase yelled

"Don't make claims that you can't make!" Wolfram yelled as he smash pillars to Izuku, Chase, Shanks, and Corazon.

"SHANKS!" Viper screamed.

"CHASE!" Melissa screamed.

**_Meanwhile with David and Samuel in the computer room…_**

"So, Samuel why did you betray me and hiring actual villains of all things." David said

"_Sigh_… My plan was for me to take the fall for the crime." Samuel said

"What? Why?" David asked in shock.

"I overheard what you said about All Might prior this month… so I made a plan that would incriminate me more than you." Samuel said

"But what about you said in the vault?" David said

"The vault has cameras in it you would be charge of theft… but I would be charged with conspiring with villains. I knew you would be okay since you are connected with All Might. " Samuel said

"Then why?" David asked.

"If you're wondering if what I said was true? It was not… you're a great friend and I spent my time wisely." Samuel said

"Thanks and there! It's done! Would you do the honors?" David said.

"Why thank you Professor Shield." Samuel said with a smile.

**_Click… Boop!_**

As that happened the robots deactivate, the security system turned off, and the heroes and pirates were released.

**_Meanwhile with Wolfram_**

"No, they got into the system!" Wolfram said

**_Meanwhile with Ochako and her team._**

"Hey what happened?" KAstuki said.

"It must have been Deku!" Ochako said

**_Meanwhile with Tenya_**

"Midoriya and his team must have turned off the system!" Tenya said as the robots stopped.

**_Meanwhile with All Might…_**

**BOOM!**

"**I'M FREE!"** Luffy yelled out.

**BOOM!**

"**I'M SUPER**!" Franky yelled as he does his signature pose.

"Oh no…" one of the lackeys said.

"Ummm… Parley?" the lackey #2 said as the two dropped their weapons.

_"Did those kids pull it off? Young Heroes?" All Might thought as he plan to run to help._

"Wait! All Might! This is their Fight just rest." Luffy said

"But…" All Might said as he looked into Luffy's eyes and saw a king.

**_Meanwhile with Wolfram _**

"Come on we're leaving… We got the device for them…" Wolfram said

"Right sir." The white haired man said.

**_Meanwhile with Izuku_**

**BOOM!**

Izuku, Chase, Shanks, and Corazon broke out of the pillars.

"THEY'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Izuku yelled.

**_Later…_**

"Come on boss get to the chopper!" the white haired man said

"Right, Grr…. But I want that devil fruit! GO LEAVE ME!" Wolfram yelled as he jumped off the helicopter.

Wolfram then ran for Melissa.

As the seven clashed with each other with extreme power…

Melissa turned her arm into a sword.

"**IRON BUILD IRON RUST SWORD!**!" Melissa yelled as she slashed Wolfram in the chest with the large sword.

"You kids are good but not good enough…" Wolfram said as he use his magnetic quirk to try and hit them then grabbed Melissa's throat and use armament haki into the metal of his attack aiming for the kill.

"MELISSA!" David yelled as images of David and a baby Melissa appeared in his head.

"NO I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" All Might said but then Luffy stop him.

"STOP IT'S THEIR FIGHT THEY DECIDE THEIR BATTLES!" Luffy said as he unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki at All Might who flinched slightly.

"But they!" All Might said

"Look!" Smoker said as he saw his son.

"**WHITE BLOW!**" Chase yelled as he punch Wolfram in the face then let go of Melissa and Chase caught Melissa bridal style

"**GEKISHIN!"** Izuku yelled as he created a close range tremor.

**_GURAGURAGURA CRACK! BOOM!._**

"**GUGH!**" Wolfram's mouth bleeds he puts on the device.

Wolfram's power exploded as the metal around him were manlipualted by him.

As the seven went towards each other to continue the battle.

"I heard All Might's power is fading and with this device I'll be unstoppable!" Wolfram declared.

"**UNION ARAMADA ENGADE!**" Wolfram said as he usae his quirk to make a exoskeleton out of the tower.

"This is my version of Bullet's Union Armada! You "heroes" can't beat me!" Wolfram declared.

"No this is my fault… why did I create that thing in the first place!" David said

"You wouldn't have known if the device woud have fallen to the hands of the villains." Samuel said

"The power of this device… villains all over the world would pay for the thing that killed off All Might!" Wolfram said

"**THIRD GEAR! GRIZZLY MAGUM STORM!"** Shanks yelled as his arms grew bigger and clad them in haki and use both arms to attack Wolfram.

"**LOVE BULLETS!"** Viper said as she kissed her finger and made a gun with her hands

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"COME ON GUYS WE GOT TO HOLD OUT UNTIL THE BEAST PIRATES ARRIVE!" Corazon said

"**Heh heh heh…HA HA HA!"** Wolfram laughs.

"Huh?" Izuku said in confusion.

"They're never gonna come you see **the world government** paid me to steal the information that is on this island and signaled the Buster Call…" Wolfram said

"No… that means…. The enemy that the Beast Pirates are fighting are the Corrupted Marines?" Viper said.

**_Meanwhile with the Beast Pirates…_**

**BOOM! **

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Sir, what do we do?!" a guy in maroon armor said.

"Simmons we keep on fighting. **TODAY IS A GOOD DAY FOR THEM TO DIE!**!" a red armor in a "pirate" accent said holding a shotgun.

As Achilles walked up from his throne and walked slowly outside.

"Umm sir?" Simmons asked

"No wait let him be… he is about to unleash something powerful…" Mifune said as he holds his seven swords( the seven legendary sword from the hidden mist).

Achilles' aura turned purple and his glare became icy cold.

_VRRRMMMMMMMM!_

The range was so powerful that he made devil fruit users of his enemy to "glich out" .

As the aura hit the devil fruit users.

One was rusting away but not dying, one was turing into a mutant spider, another was melting into green candy, one was becoming a mindless dog, and the man leading the fleet was burning himself this man is Akainu.

"That damn bastard!" Akainu yelled.

The weaker marines were quickly taken out as they were frothing in the mouth.

"GRR.. MARINES WE ARE LEAVING!" Akainu yelled as the remaining marines got on ships that weren't obliterated.

"Now forward," Achilles said coldy.

"Woah, what was at that?" Simmons asked

"That was captain Achilles' super power!" Caboose said out of nowhere.

"What the where did you come?" an orange guy said.

"It's called Soverign's Haki a power that only he alone has." Mifune said

"We can asked Caboose later! Griff now forward!" KAido/Ghidorah said

**_Back to I-Island _**

As Wolfram's attack was about to be launched they were froze by Shoto.

**BOOM!**

Kastuki made a huge explosion to the arms.

Then Tenya and Kirishima joined in to crush the arms.

Then Izuku used tremor and One For All on his feet to launch himself to the air like a bullet.

"NOW **ONE FOR ALL 100% FIRE FIST!**" IZuku yelled as his flames melted away any arms at him.

"PREPARE TO BURN VILLAIN!" IZuku yelled as he was about to punch Wolfram but was pulled back by wires.

"Heh, heh heh… kid you're in a league far less than me…" Wolfram said as his skin turns red.

"What the where did he get that strength from?" IZuku and Chase thought.

As Wolfram's body glow red.

"Multipal quirks?" Izuku thought

"No it can't be!" Izuku and the pirates kids and Chase thought.

"That's right…" Wolfram said as he puts armament haki into his arms and began to crush his chest.

"**ARRGGHHH!**" Izuku screamed

"**GAAHH!**" All Might yelled in pain.

"**DEKU!**!" Ochako/Melissa/Kastuki yelled.

"Yes, a man named All For One came up to me with a proposal to kill All Might and one Gol D. Izuku in exchange for keeping these quirks." Wolfram said

So, this man met All For One." Chase thought

**_Flashback_**

_Revolutionary Army/Honorable Marines secret base on the island of name of island is redacted_

_"Alright the Four Evil Emperors are making moves while Achilles is the strongest and most brutal of the bunch despite his carefree nature there are still the others…" Smoker said_

_"Yes, All For One, Maleficent, and also Superman(Injustice) are the more weaker ones compare to Achilles." Garp said_

_"Yes, check out these guys stats ranking lowest to highest. Kal El AKA Superman or Ultraman(Quirks: heat vision, flight, super strength, freeze breath, a human build non kryptonian), Maleficent the Mistress of Evil(Quirk: Infinte Darkness), All For One, and Lor D. Achilles Captain of the Beast Pirates, Joker of Genocide, the Demon God of Destruction, the list goes on." Sengoku said_

_"Now any questions?" Dragon asked._

_"Will this be on the test?" Chase asked._

**_Flashback ends_**

"NOW DIE!" Wolfram yelled as he crushed Izuku with many blocks of metal.

**CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!**

"Heh one down one to go…" Wolfram said

"YOU BASTARD!" Kastuki yelled.

"DEKU!" Melissa and Ochako screamed.

"No it can't be!" the pirate kids yelled except for Shanks

"You should have killed him while you have the chance now you're going to die." Shanks said.

"Huh? What are you talking about I killed him." Wolfram said in confusion.

As static emitted from the cube pile on Izuku.

**BOOM!**

Izuku jumped out of the cubes and the insides was hollow thanks to Izuku's Devil fruit.

"So… All For One is so afraid of the Will of D. that he sended someone weaker than him to elimabate me!" Izuku laughs with a D. smile as he emitted a dangerous aura.

"COME ON GUYS IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS FIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Izuku yelled as he covered his arm in haki and started to blow into it. The Haki armament on his arms and legs became white and his coat became black flames.

"**QUAKEMAN**!" Izuku said

"He's right **FOURTH** **GEAR**!" Shanks yelled as he blow into his haki covered arm as well.

"**BOUNCEMAN**!" Shanks said

"**GOMU GOMU KING KONG GUN!**!" Shanks yelled

"NOW CHARGE!" Corazon yelled as he ran to Wolfram. Follow by Melissa, Chase, and Viper.

"**IRON BUILD SMACK HAND ULTIMATE FAUST**!" Melissa yelled as her right arm became a orange machine arm and grew bigger.

"**WHITE STRIKE**!" Chase yelled

"**PERFUME KICK**!" Viper yelled

"YOU BRATS I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Wolfram yelled. As he created a giant cube.

"Nice try villain but you just created a opportunity. ROOM! SWITCH!" Corazon said as he, Viper, Melissa, Chase, and Shanks switch places with the giant cube.

"**GAMMA KNIFE**!" Corazon yelled

"WHAT?!" Wolfram yelled in surprise.

As the five's attack went throught.

**CRASH!**

"DAMN IT! ONCE I HIT THE GROUND IT'S GAME OVER!" Wolfram yelled.

"NOT AS LONG AS I LIVED! NOW FALL **SKYFIRE QUAKE SMASH!"** Izuku yelled as his fist became larger and covered in green electric.

**CRASH!**

As the shockwaves and the flames combine it burned Wolfram's entire body but he still lived.

"Damnit defeated by Roger's blood…" Wolfram thought as he crash to the ground.

**BOOM!**

An explosion was created and smoke covered the area then it cleared up.

Samuel and David ran outside to see the result.

"They beat Wolfram…" Samuel said

"Yeah, Melissa is stronger now because of this…" David said

"Yeah, David I'm glad to say your daughter works well with my students." Yagi said as he walked behind the two.

"Yeah, I think so too. Toshi," David said

"Wait… Toshi? **YOU'RE ALL MIGHT**?!" Samuel asked in shock.

"SSSHHHHH." David and Yagi said.

**_Five hours later…_**

During the timeframe of the five hours the pro heroes arrested the villains responsible and the Beast Pirates parked the Arcadia or the Rising Pluto at I-Island. Izuku and crew are at the hospital recovering from their injuries.

**_In the hospital with Izuku and crew._**

"Well, that was something huh guys." Shanks said with bandages all over his body.

"Yeah, I can't believe we survived the fight." Chase said

"Well, doctor Theodore said that we can leave for tomorrow." Corazon said.

"Well, at let I can be with my Shanks Kun!" Viper said as she hugged Shanks.

"Yeah, what do we do now? All For One is making his move and it won't be for long for the Four Evil Emperors to wage war against each other and the world." Corazon said.

"Yeah, hey where's Izuku?" Chase asked.

"He's with Ochako and Eri." Angel said as she entered the room with a pink nurse outfit.

Meanwhile with Izuku, Ochako and Eri who was at the amusement park.

"Deku, I was so worried that you die!" Ochako said

"Papa!" Eri said as she got off the kid roller coaster.

"Yes, Eri." Izuku said

"I want to go again!" Eri cheered.

"Okay Eri." Izuku said

"DEKU!" Melissa yelled as she ran to Izuku and his family.

"Oh hey, Melissa what are you doing here?" Ochako asked.

"I have something to tell you guys! It's amazing! Oh who is this?" Melissa said as she kneels to Eri.

"I'm Eri, miss." Eri said.

"Oh, hello Eri." Melissa said.

"Okay Melissa what did you need to tell us?" Izuku asked.

"Oh first I want to thank you for giving me back my dream." Melissa said

"You're welcome," Izuku said.

"And the second thing is… I'M JOINING U.A. High!" Melissa said.

"WHAT?!" Izuku and Ochako yelled out loud.

**_Meanwhile with All For One…_**

"Grrr… It seems he has failed…" All For One said

"Now what sir?" A man with goggles said.

"Ah, you have been so loyal… But now I must gift Shigaraki what he has lost…" All For One said as pods containing a man, an elderly couple and a girl… all with zombie like stiches revealed as mysterious liquid was coursing through them.

"Heheh, let the war begin…" All For One said.

To Be Continue…

XXXXXXXXX

A New Story will begin…

Meanwhile on the Aracadia…

"Alright Eri good night." Achilles said

"Wait, Mr. Achilles?" Eri said as Vivian was snoring.

"Yeah?" Achilles said.

"I want to know how you met miss Vivi and ." Eri asked.

"Heh, that is a story of another time. Maybe another time kid." Achilles said as the screen changes to a core next to other cores.

Greetings readers I'm Beast King Achilles the writer and if you're wondering how Achilles is Vivi's wife well I'm showing you how Achilles changed history and how this monster became who he is…

In another Universe after the battle of God Valley…

PREVIEW.

After God Valley Incident…

On a certain Island…

Many of those who were on the island are paying respects for Rocks D. Xebec for being a great… no one of the best Captains of the entire era…

"I guess this is goodbye I guess…" Ghidorah said a man with blue long hair with horns said with a buster sword. Imagine Hashirama Senju.

"Look Ghidorah out of everyone on the crew under Captain Rocks. I like you guys more than the rest JIHAHAHA!" a man with long blonde hair said as he laughed.

"After all this time! LINLIN! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME?!" a man with horns cried out as he drank.

"Sorry Kaido I do love you but you and I both know we'll kill each other within a week. So this is goodbye." Linlin said

"But with OUR KIDS?!" Kaido cries out in shock.

"Enough! We're here to pay respects it is the least we could do for the Captain Rocks." A tall blonde man with a white mustache said demandingly.

"You're right Newgate…" Ghidorah said (age 16)

As everyone calm down everyone left a tribute to Xebec.

Shiki left a Lion's tooth, Kaido left some sake for Xebec, Linlin left some semla, Newgate left Rocks' Jolly Roger recovered from the last battle, and Ghidorah left an old journal filled with the adventures they had up until now.

As the Rocks Pirates crewmembers left on their own Kaido and Ghidorah were left.

"So Kaido want to join my crew?" Ghidorah asked

"Sigh… Sure why not…" Kaido sigh as he is still sadden by the fact that his wife Linlin divorce him and took the kids… so yeah he's depressed.

"Well I made a little list of people to join us… heh heh…" Ghidorah said.

"You know I always wonder what is your full name?" Kaido asked.

"Oh, it's Lor D. Ghidorah." Ghidorah said.

_I Forgot to mention Sovereign's Haki is an idea that belongs to **Hotspot the 626th**_


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 3 or 4**

I'm BACK! SORRY ABOUT LEAVING YOU FANS ON HOLD BUT SCHOOL WORKS IS A KILLER! With that out of the way let's begin!

**Ch. 21 Training Camp part 1: Class 1-A, Spas, Cats, Pirates, and Kota**

**_Meanwhile with Dabi/Touya at the bar_**

_"Crap if everyone here wants devil fruits or a hostage then this will get crazy why did I accept this job again." Dabi/Touya thought._

"You Dabi you're in charge of the Vanguard Action Squad and the Zombie Unit." Shigaraki said

"Great…" Dabi/Touya said sarcastically.

_"Zombie Unit? Not a Nomu faction?" Dabi/Touya thought._

"Wait what's a Zombie Unit?" Himiko Toga asked.

"It's more easily explained if I should you… you can come out now…" Shigaraki said as a little girl with black hair pigtails walks out of Kurogiri with zombie stitches all over her.

"What the heck?" Dabi/Touya said in shock.

Toga gasped in horror.

**_Meanwhile at U.A._**

When everyone went back to school for the summer training camp the location has been changed and it will be a secret until we reach the new destination. Although that will mean nothing for training-wise.

"Alright now that you all have finished up your first semester at U.A. High. Your Summer Vacation will begin. However, Class 1 – A and B will go to the camp to train up quirks." Aizawa said

"Right!" Everyone in Class 1-A said.

"I HEARD THAT SOME OF CLASS 1-A FAILED THE EXAM! I THOUGHT 1-A WAS BETTER THAN US! I GUESS IT WAS A L…" Monoma said but stopped as he sensed dread right behind him.

It was Chase, Oars the 4th, Pez, Anchor, Jackson, and Scarlet with a devilish aura. Then promptly beating him up.

"Now apologize for that and for what you did at the sports festival!" Chase said coldly.

"Chase is right the only reason we haven't expelled you is because we need all hands on deck per say." Vlad King said.

"Fine but I hate the apology. Ahem… I Neito Monoma apologize for what I said at the sports festival and I want to let everyone know that I suck…" Monoma said

"And?" Chase said.

"And I am a girl…" Monoma said.

"What else?" Chase said.

"And I like ribbons in my hair…and I want to kiss all the boys…" Monoma said

"There you go." Oars the 4th said.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't say that since you fail the finals too you know," Scarlet said as Monoma sulked.

"Alright everyone to the buses," Kendo said as everyone in the class 1-B ran for the buses.

"Ah man the cute chicks of Class 1-A and B are hot!" Mineta said as he drools.

"Don't let Chase see you or your toast man," Kirishima said.

As Class 1-A got on the bus Aizawa explains to them that they must focus or try to since everyone is distracted.

**_One Hour Later…_**

As they reach the destination Mineta had to use the restroom but there was none (why I mention because he's suffering! HAR HAR CACKLE CACKLE GARBBLE)there were four people waiting for class 1-A Pixie Bob, Mandalay, Kota, and a Beast Pirate representative by the name of Page One.

"Hey Eraser…" a woman's voice said.

"Long time no see," Aizawa said

"Your feline fantasies are here! Say Meow…" a brown-haired woman in a cat style clothing said.

"Perfectly cute and cat-like girls…" a blonde girl said who also had cat-like clothing.

"You can call us… the WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!" the two women said. With a dino like a man and a red cap, boy stands to the left of them.

"These are the pro heroes that will help us and we have a represented from the Beasts Pirates Page One. Mandalay and Pixie Bob." Aizawa said.

"Whoa it's the Wild Wild Pussy Cats they been active for 12 years..." as Izuku finished his sentence Pixie Bob tried to hit him, but he blocked it.

"We're eighteen at heart." Pixie bob said but was shocked that he reacted so quickly.

"Page One? What are you doing here?" Ghidorah/Kaido asked

"All will be explained heh heh..." Page one said.

"You see all this land well it's a loan from the Beasts Pirates and the lodge is over there," Mandalay said as she points at the lodge.

"THAT'S FAR!" everyone said.

"Wait, why did we stop all the way up here?" Ochako asked.

"I'm afraid I know the answer Ochako chan," Izuku said as he carries Ochako bridal style which made her blushed.

As many Class 1-A wanted to go back to the bus. Some of the Worst Generation began jumping the cliff.

"Classmates where are you going?" Tenya asked them.

"It's too late for that…" Page One said as he turned into a Spinosaurus.

"Right now is 9:30 in the Morning so if your fast enough you'll make it by noon," Mandalay said.

"All right you rookies it's time for you fools to suffer the might of THE BEAST PIRATES!" Page One yelled as the students were pushed down to the bottom of the mountain.

"Oh good news since this is private land you can use your quirks. You got 3 hours before time is up." Mandalay said

As the students recovered from the fall then they were attacked by giant animals and pirates, most were smile users, some were Haki users, but there was Jack the Drought who stood in their way.

Everyone's moves were the same except for Izuku and the Worst Generation.

"**ALCHEMY RECREATION**!" Izuku yelled as he made several cannons to fire at the foes ahead.

"**THREE SWORD STYLE BLACK ROPE TATSUMAKI**!" Ryuma said as he made a tornado of doom.

"**GOMU GOMU STORM GALTING**!" Shanks yelled as he threw several punches.

"Now fall my meteors." Stone said as several Meteors crash above them.

"**BURNING MOCHI!**" Katakuri said as he let out a flaming mocha punch.

"**Perfume FEVER!"** Viper said as she kicks many stone monsters and pirates.

"**ICELCE** **HAIL** **STORM**!" Angel release icicles to hit some of the pirates.

"**Room…NOW SHAMBLES!"** Corazon said as he switches places with Ghidorah/Kaido when Jack the Drought attacked him.

"**Thunder Hydra**!" Ghidorah/Kaido punch Jack with a thunder punch.

As Son Tiger was using Fishman Karate, Erza changed the gender of some of the pirates.

"**BANE OF THE GODS!**" Mune said as he took out two swords belonging to his grandfather the Sword of Light and the Spirit Sword as he drew the two halfway.

**"Dieciseis Fleur: Clutch**!" Oliva said as 16 arms came out and broke the backs of some pirates.

Class 1-A kept fighting until they reach their destination at between 9:30 AM. to 5: 20 P.M. as Class 1-A came out of the woods covered in dirt from the attack from the Beast Pirates.

_As they got to a gate door._

"**HALT! WHO GOES THERE?**" a blue armor fool said.

"Listen here Caboose we're not here to make trouble." Izuku said.

"Yeah, only one of us is here to make trouble," Kastuki said.

"Who's here to make trouble? Is it me?" Caboose said

As Izuku and Kastuki looked at each other.

"Sure?" Izuku said

"Neat." Caboose said.

"Alright, Caboose let us in!" Kaido/Ghidorah said.

"Okay! But what is the password?" Caboose asked.

"The password is….password." Kaido/Ghidorah said

"Really that is the stupidest…" Momo said as Caboose answered.

"That is correct! Welcome in." Caboose said as the doors opened.

As Class 1-A got in they were semi-ambushed.

"These boys are sure handsome...I CALL DIBS ON THESE GUYS I'LL GROOM THEM MYSELF!" Pixie Bob said as she charges at Izuku, Bakugo, Shoto, Tenya and the men of the Worst Generation.

"Hey! / Stop it! / Quit it! / I have a girlfriend!" the Worst Generation said as they fended off Pixie Bob.

"Is she always like this?" Aizawa asked

"She is in a rush with the marrying age," Mandalay said

"So, I have a question who that kid?" Izuku asked

"Oh, that's Kota my nephew," Mandalay said

"Hey, Kota, I'm Portgas D. Izuku how are you?" Izuku asked and raise his hand but did not expect Kota to punch him in the crouch.

"Midoriya! Badguy! Deku! Are you okay man?" everyone asked

"**PAPA!/BIG BRO!**" Eri, Roger, Edward, and Rouge yelled which made everyone confused about where did their voice came from? Everyone saw Izuku's duffle bag bounce off the bus and Eri's head followed by Rouge, Roger, and Edward's heads pop out.

"NANI?!" everyone yelled

"**YOU STAY AWAY FROM PAPA! JERK**!" Eri yelled at Kota

"**GET HIM!**" Roger/Edward/Rouge yelled with bats from who knows where.

_"She's cute!" Kota thought._

**_Meanwhile at home _**

"**WHERE ARE MY BABIES!**" Bonney yelled as she searched the ship for her babies and her grandchild.

"Huh?" Bonny said as she found a note.

"Dear, mom we stowed away in big bro's duffle bag for the summer with love Rouge, Eri, Edward, and Roger." Bonney read the note.

"Well since Izuku is there it could be safe," Bonney said

**_Back to the previous location_**

"Eri, Roger, Rouge, Edward be nice...ugh..." Izuku groaned.

"Man, down we need a doctor!" Corazon yelled

"**THAT'S YOU!**!" everyone yelled

"Oh, that's right!" Corazon said

"Hmmph... I'm not going to hang around with a bunch of losers who want to be lame heroes." Kota said with a hatred filled tone then walked away.

Later after everyone ate food made by Katakiri and the Wild Pussy Cats everyone went to the spa except Stone who was blind and kind of puts him at a disadvantage.

_Later…_

_At the men's side of the spa._

"Man, I'm stuffed Katakiri you made the best food man and it was just RICE!" Shanks said as was weakened by the water.

"Thanks, Shanks today was tiresome you know I mean fighting New World Pirates and Jack the Drought even I didn't expect that." Katakiri said with his scarf off.

"Yeah, this is relaxing," Izuku said

"Yeah, but any water could weaken us devil fruit users and at least half of devil quirk users." Kaido/Ghidorah said

"Heh heh... Do you know what's on the other side?" Mineta asked

"Huh?" Every boy blushed

"On the other side is the **GIRLS' BATHHOUSE! **And I got the perfect shield so you can't stop me!" Mineta said boastfully as he climbed the wall.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki asked with a threatening tone.

"GRR...He's right behind him is a wooden wall if we tried to attack, he could get smash through the wall to the girls' side or if we attack too hard, we could accidentally destroy the wall." Mune said with a mad tone.

As Mineta was almost at the top but Kota, Ezra(male), and Stone were waiting for him at the top.

"If you're going to be a hero you must first be a good human," Kota said

"Now, begone!" Erza(female) yelled as Stone slapped him into a very hot part of the spa made by Shoto and Izuku who were mad for attempted peeping on Momo and Ochcako. Then was beaten up by Katsuki, Corazon, Tiger, and Mune while Kaido/Ghidorah and Ryuma laugh at his pain.

"Thanks, so much Kota!" as Kota turned around there was the girls and Mina not wearing clothes that made Kota nosebleed and fell off.

"**AHH!...HELP!**" Kota yelled.

"Gotcha!" as Izuku caught Kota who fainted.

Later Izuku took Kota to Mandalay and she told him what happen to Kota's parents and how they were killed by Muscular and Don Krieg they died when Kota was four just like how Ace died when Izuku was four they were the same.

"...His parents...huh well what you know." Izuku said

"Kid..." Mandalay said

"Well, it's time to go back to the guys. Oh, Mandalay, when he wakes up, he should play with Eri, Roger, Edward, and Rouge." Izuku said

Later Aizawa explains that everyone is going to upgrade their quirks with the help of the Beast Pirates.

**_Meanwhile at a warehouse…_**

"**HEY SLAVE DID THE GOODS ARRIVED YET?!**" Don Krieg yelled at Toga.

"Yes, sir…" Toga said

"Good…I'm tired of waiting… hey Krieg maybe we'll finally get that Devil Fruit from that Vinsmoke Bastard all those years ago when we killed his uncle." Muscular said.

"Calm down guys Shigaraki said we don't need to be flashy." Mustard said

"Shut up the time for us to act is now…" Dabi/Touya said

_"Great… They somehow know about the location but how? Is there a traitor?" Dabi/Touya thought._

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

I'm sorry for this to take so long. But with the quarantine, it makes things hard to focus on storytelling.

**Ch 22 Training Camp: Part 2 Invasions, Villains Again?! **

_As Class 1-B exited out of the forest they saw Class 1-A training their bodies and quirks._

Then Aiziwa saw Melissa with them.

"Ms. Shield why weren't you in the bus with us?" Aiziwa asked Melissa.

"Well there wasn't enough room for me and I got on class 1-B's Bus sir," Melissa said

Class 1-B arrived at the Camp and found Class 1-A training for their lives. Everything was the same except Izuku, Shanks, and Kaido were fighting Jack.

Katakiri was running...uhh jumping from the jumping okamas and said they are airborne now.

Ryuma and Mune were fighting several beast samurais from Wano.

Tiger was working on his martial arts skills with Mashirao Ojiro.

Olivia was training with Shoji and Toru.

Viper was trying to seduce male and female pirates cannon fodder in order to turn them to stone.

Stone was wearing noise-canceling headphones, to heighten his haki and senses,

Corazon is working on his ROOM bubble to make it big as a city,

Erza(female) was trying to cut anything like her Dad/Mom Inazuma and trying to do many of the hormone techniques Ivankov uses.

Angel was training her snow to the next level ICE.

Most of the class 1-B was afraid except for Anchor, Pez, Scarlet, and Jackson.

"Wimps," the four said

"Whoa, there will be over fifty students here how will you handle them all?" Kendo asked

Skipping the Wild Wild Pussy Cats intro.

"Um I have several questions about that guy( Tiger of the Pussy Cats)," a class 1-B student said in worry.

Everyone then saw Melissa began training up her usage of the Klank Klank fruit by making armor from the ground and construct ground-based weapons.

Behind a tree, Kota was watching Izuku training but unknown to him Eri, Roger, Rouge, and Edward were hiding in a tree watching him like four baby hawks.

**Later at 4:00 P.M. **

Class 1 A and B were preparing food to eat. Monoma almost causes a food fight in order to make fun of Class 1-A but Katakiri wouldn't allow it. Izuku saw Kota and thought to follow him to his secret location.

"Huh? WHAT ARE YOU HERE?! Get out this is my safe place!" Kota yelled

"Look Kota I don't want any trouble; I just want to talk that's all," Izuku said as he brought some food to Kota.

"You know it's useless all you fools are training your quirks and strength for what?! To lose your lives, I know my Aunt told you about my parents you know nothing about my feelings!" Kota yelled and started to walk away but Izuku spoke.

"…." Izuku was silent.

"You know…. you're like me…. both of us lost our loved ones but there is two difference you lost your parents and didn't see it. While I saw my dad killed by soon to be Fleet Admiral Akainu through the chest several feet from me and Uncle Luffy. You lost your faith in heroes while I still believe in them" Izuku said while he shed several tears and then wipe them up.

"Tch... Whatever..." Kota said but thought _"I heard him oh man it must have been tough for him._"

"Kota even though you lost your parents what is there left to protect? That's the question I asked you." Izuku said as he walks away.

"…" Kota was silent.

"You know Papa is right," Eri said behind Kota

"Yeah, big bro Zuku is the best!" Roger said followed by Edward and Rouge.

"AHH! What are you doing here?" Kota asked

"We just want to talk to you," Eri said as she looks at the wall which was wet.

"Cool...is your quirk water manipulation?" Edward asked

"Uhh...yes?" Kota replied

"You know Kota I like you. Will you be my friend?" Eri asked

"Huh? But I punch your "dad" in the crouch." Kota said

"Well, papa already forgave you and you're hurting," Eri said as she hugged Kota as he blushed.

"Yeah, our big brother would forgive anyone well… almost anyone…" Rouge said

"Uhh...thanks? Umm, this spot is a great view of the camp you guys wanted to stay?" Kota asked as he blushed.

"Sure!" Eri replied.

"Why not/ It's not like we got nothing to do/ Sure," Rouge, Roger, and Edward said.

**_Meanwhile at a top of the hill from afar._**

"Man, when are we going to fight if I don't fight then I'm just getting ready to charged," Muscular said

"Yeah, I want Katakiri's devil fruit!" Don Krieg said

"No, it's too early calm down." Mustard said

"Heh, these wants be heroes will fall heh heh.." Dabi said

_"I hope I don't have to hurt Shoto for this…" Dabi thought._

_"...Kaido help me." Himiko Toga said in silence._

"Sorry we're late," Mange said

"Heh..." Spinner said as he touches his hair.

Ginyu Force and Lao G did some poses while some sweatdropped at this.

"Meat...Meat...MEAT!" Moonfish said

"This is our time," Dabi said

_"I just hope we fail because if we capture him… it's all going to end," Dabi thought_

Skipping right straight to the forest of courage the same explanation and same groups except that the Worst Generation paired up the same in the Combat training chapter except for Melissa somehow ended up with Asui and Ochako.

Later as Class 1-B was planning to scare the next group gas came from nowhere and knocked out a few students and Beast pirates cannon fodder caused by Mustard.

Dabi setting a tree on fire.

_"I'm sorry tree but burn," Dabi thought_

_"I'm sorry Kaido I can't let you see me hurting Izuku's friends,"_ Himiko said as she shed some tears in the shadows behind Ochako and Asui.

Don Krieg, Mange, and Spinner pinned Pixiebob down.

Izuku worries for Kota, Eri, and his sibling's safety unbeknownst to the two Muscular is about to attack.

The events at the remedial were the same.

**_Elsewhere at a Beast Pirates Airship the Mammoth _**

"**SOUND THE ALARMED! CALLED THE CAPTAIN WE HAVE AN INVASION IN PROGRESS**!" Jack yelled to the transponder snail.

"How could we let this happen?" Page One yelled

"Uhh... Dad there a bunch of weirdos outside." Diez Jackson said as he ran from the scare squad and told his dad.

"Huh?" Drake looks out the window

Cue Ginyu Force theme Z kai and skipping the poses but add Lao G into the final Pose.

"**WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!**" Ginyu Force plus Lao G yelled

"Umm...We need that back up like NOW." Drake said

"**G**inyu Force there's a **GGGGGGGG!**" Lao G said

As everyone sweatdropped.

"And call Impel Down we have found one of the escaped prisoners." Page One said.

**_Somewhere else…_**

Ryuma charged at Spinner as he barely blocked it with his sword of swords

"Monster!" Spinner yelled as Ryuma gave a Devil's smile

"Heh heh, I wonder how you bleed swordsman." Ryuma said

**_Meanwhile with Katakiri_**

"**YOU!**" Katakiri yelled as his arm transformed into a Gatling gun.

"Hello, Katakiri I hope you remembered me?" Don Krieg said

_Katakiri went through a flashback involving his mouth silted opened, Ghidorah/Kaido clutching his throat after being shot nine times, a pink skin girl crying, Toga being taken away, and a dead Katakuri next to Katakiri._

"I'll put in prison where you'll never see the light of day!" Katakiri said.

"Oh no! Where's Kota and Eri!?" Mandalay asked as she was worried for the kids Izuku knew so he ran off to the cave.

Angel, Corazon, Viper, Erza, and Tiger(Fishman) were trying to save their friends that were in the poison fog, fortunately, most were absorbed by Shanks since his father is immune to poisons so he is also immune and punched Mustard rendering him unconscious.

**_Back at Kota and Eri's location_**

Roger, Edward, Rouge, Eri, and Kota look at the chaos that is happening in the forest.

Then the three D. siblings turned around and saw Muscular and prepared to fight.

"Hey, kid want to trade your hat for this mask?" Muscular asked with venom in his tone as he took off his mask as Kota and Eri ran but he jumped and was right in front of them revealing his face to Kota the one who killed his parents.

"No... It can't, someone, help US!?" Kota said as he was afraid.

As Muscular punched at the two Kota still protecting Eri.

Roger hits Muscular with a lead pipe in the head. Then he was punched by Edward.

"Here brothers let me help you. Aging Forward!" Rouge said as she aged the two brothers to twenty years old.

"Make it quick bros this will only last a good minute," Rouge said as she went to her knees as she was tired.

"**RIGHT!**" Roger and Edward age 20.

The two ran at Muscular and unleashed powers that of Whitebeard and Fire Fist Ace.

"**COLD FIRE FIST!**" Roger said as he emits cold blue flames at Muscular.

Then Edward made a certain position.

"**KAISHIN!**" Edward punched him with a tremor infused fist.

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

As the two siblings reverted back into their original age 6 years old.

But as the dust settled Muscular was sort of fine.

"Heh heh, it's a good thing I'm wearing sea prism otherwise that would have hurt now die **BRATS!**" Muscular said as he charged at Kota.

"**KOTA! ERI! ROUGE!**" Edward and Roger yelled.

**CRASH!**

As Kota and Eri opened their eyes and saw him…

As the dust settled

"**JET SHIELD**!" Izuku yelled as he blocked the punch by making an X with his arms.

"You will not touch them!" Izuku said as he took out Murakumogiri and prepared to fight.

**_Meanwhile, Kaido is now fighting Moonfish while protecting some guy, Bakugo, and Shoto _**

"Meat...MEat...MEAt...MEAT!" Moonfish yelled as his teeth attacked him like in the anime or manga.

"Man, this guy is like an insane version of Luffy. **Thunder shield and Bone Sword**" Kaido said as he blocks it with his shield and slices it with his sword.

**_Meanwhile at Mandalay's location_**

"**ONIGIRI**!" Ryuma yelled as he did his father's famous technique on Spinner.

"GRrrr..." yelled as the attack hit his wound increased.

Katakiri with worn downed clothes kicked Don Krieg in the family jewels ouch.

"Woah?!" Mandalay exclaims as she was pulled towards Mange, but he was crushed by Stone's gravity and Tiger(cat) and Olivia came to interrogate Mange.

"Why are you here?" Tiger (Cat) demanded

"I'll never tell you crossdresser." Mange sneers.

"Takes one to know one." Stone said

"Then we do this my way...**STRANGLE**" Olivia crosses her arms and did the same technique her mother did to her father when he joined the crew..._ you know what I mean_.

"No, don't do it...No... No...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Spinner begs but it was useless.

"Okay, I'll tell we're here for Gol D. Izuku please no more! You're hurting him!" Mange begs

"Badguy?" Stone said in shock.

**_Meanwhile with the Portagas, Kota, and Eri_**

"So, the target comes to me this will be easy and I'll have five more slaves like the Himiko girl." Muscular sneers.

"WHAT? You will regret those words either by my hand or Kaido's." Izuku said with venom. "**ONE FOR ALL JET FIRE FIST! 100%" **Izuku yelled as the attack hit Muscular which cause an explosion.

"Come on Eri, Kota let's go," Izuku said with a tired look

As Roger carried Rouge and Edward follow behind.

"Heh...Heh, that was it that was all you got?" as Muscular reforms.

_"What but that was All Might's and my dad's power?!" Izuku thought "_Kids hold on to me we're going to Kaido." Izuku said as the two held on to Izuku then jumped.

"Like I let you go to a Yonko Commander." Muscular gave chase.

Izuku manage to leave Roger, Rouge, Edward, Kota, and Eri with Aiziwa and Kota use his quirk to put out the fires but before Izuku left to search for Kaido/Ghidorah then Kota said he was his hero.

Izuku finally encountered Shoji with Tokoyami out of control which led them to Kaido, Bakugo, and Shoto's location.

"**HEY KAIDO WHAT TO TRADE VILLAINS?!"** Izuku asked as he ran from Muscular

"What why?...**YOU! YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL BADGUY**." Kaido said with an EVIL D. GRIN.

"**MEAT!**" Moonfish yelled but...

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled as he grew bigger(?) and stuff Moonfish's face with his fist and then dragged Moonfish on the side of the mountain (Think Broly vs SSG Goku DBS Broly movie). This action scared everyone except Izuku.

"**HEH...HEH, YOUR TURN! BUT BEFORE I MASSACRE YOU. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIMIKO TOGA?**" Kaido asked but will not like his answer

May God not have mercy on his poor soul.

"Heh, she's my slave what is it to you?" Muscular said with a confident attitude but that was his greatest downfall.

I repeat my god not have any mercy on this guy.

**SNAP!**

"**HEH HEH HEH HAHAHAHA! SO HIMIKO YOUR SLAVE THEN YOU'RE A DEADMAN!**" Kaido/Ghidorah charges and combine ALL his powers his form is a combining form of Broly Wrathful form with blood wings, bone armament on his arms and legs, with a bone mask and multiple Hydra heads moving around like Magellan's Poison Hydra.

Kaido/Ghidorah punched Muscular's stomach and he spat out blood a lot of blood and kept hit him with the same moves from DBS Broly (SSG Goku vs Wrathful Broly).

Izuku and the group started to move to leave the poor Muscular to fight the Monstrous Kaido.

"You think the villain will be okay?" Bakugo asked

"Sure, let's go with that," Izuku said as he knows the horrible fate of the villain later on.

"He's lying! I'm not okay! Call the police! I'll take prison! **HEEEEELLLLPP!**" Muscular screams girly.

"**THAT WON'T SAVE YOU**! **NUCLEAR WINTER! 15%!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled manically. As an explosion cloud in the shape of a muffin appears

**KABOOM! **

And Kaido/Ghidorah walked out the dust cloud he was dragging a broken Muscular body still twitching and started to follow Izuku and group.

**_Meanwhile with Melissa, Asui, and Ochako_**

"Ochako are you okay?" Asui asked with a bleeding tongue.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Ochcako replied and asked

"Who are you?" Melissa said as she preps an iron build with the nanomachines she injected herself prior to joining Class 1-A to use her devil fruit more often.

"I'm Himiko Toga and I'm sorry for giving you a cut. Ochako, Ms. Shield and Ms. Asui." Himiko said

"What? Why are you apologizing? You're a villain. Kero" Asui said

"Wait I know you. You're the daughter of "Massacre Soldier" Killer and "Vampire Sniper" Seras the one that was kidnapped why are you doing this?" Ochcako asked

"See this collar if I try to escape it will blow up and Shigaraki promise me if I do this, I can be free from Muscular's control, so I need some blood," Himiko said as she charges at Ochcako but she stopped her with Gunhead's Martial Arts. And Himiko got to Ochcako and sucked her blood and but Ochcako accidentally touched the collar and the collar started to tic...toc...tic.

"Oh, no run away from me! The collar is going to explode! Tell Kaido I love him." Himiko said with tears.

"Himiko?" Kaido/Ghidorah said with tears of joy in his eyes. But then he heard the collar and ran at her and quickly removed the collar from her neck by using an advance haki technique and threw it in the air which exploded.

"Kaido...I MISSED YOU! I MISSED MY MOM! MY DAD! MY FRIENDS! It was hard forced to do jobs I didn't want to do." Himiko cried in Kaido's chest.

"It's all right I'm here, your friends are here, and I just beat the crud out of Muscular that I been dragging" Kaido reassure Himiko.

"Huh? Thank you." As Himiko looks behind Kaido she sees Muscular beaten up body twitching.

"Hey, Kaido! I can't believe you went ahead, man." Bakugo yelled

"Oh! Bakugo you're okay! But where's Deku?" Ochako asked

"Oh, he's right behind us?" Shoto said but Izuku was not there.

"Uhh, where's Midoriya?" Shoji asked as everyone looked around and saw Izuku and Tokoyami gone.

Kaido/Ghidorah sense Izuku in a tree held by a man.

"Look up!" Kaido yelled as everyone lookup.

"Oh, it looks like the jig is up I'm Mr. Compress and I have your friend." Mr. Compress said.

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

**Ch. 23 Training Camp Part 3: **

**Zombie Unit Strikes!**

**Deku Capture! This means WAR.**

**_Meanwhile in the forest around the Remedials._**

"I got to get away!" a girl with black ponytails and stitches all over her body.

"Hey is that a kid?" Aizawa said in shock.

"But what is she doing out here?" Tenya asked.

"Hey kid it's alright we're here to help," Kirishima said who approaches the girl.

Edward and Roger then both jump to the girl's position while Roger grabbed her Edward blocked a water attack with a tremor shockwave from a man with black hair in a suit followed by two elderly couples who looked happy?

**BBOOOMMM!**

"**WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"** Edward and Roger asked with rage…

"I'm her father… the names **Kotaro Shimura**…" said with hatred.

"Please… I don't want to go with them…" the girl said in fear.

"Them?" Edward and Roger thought.

"Hana you will come with us… so we can destroy that bitch's legacy…" Kotaro said with pure hatred.

"Look we don't who you are but you can't take this girl we'll fight you!" Kirishima said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Kirishima! You can only fight back in self-defense!" Aizawa said

"COLD FIRE FIST!" Roger yelled as he unleashed a blue Fire Fist at the Shimura.

"You brat what is your name?" a woman with glasses asked the boy and emitted a wave.

"The name is Portgas D. Roger my quirk is Color Logia Flames! and I won't let you HURT HER!" Roger said truthfully as he emitted a heavy aura.

The girl covered in stitches blushed at the boy's action.

"Take this kid **One Thousand AIR BLASTS**!" the elderly man said as he punched rapidly and the air blasts bombed Edward.

"**TREMOR FIST!**" Edward yelled as he punched the air and causes an earthquake.

**BOOM!**

**_In the distance…_**

"Well, it seems that the girl is out of harm's way… sort of…" Dabi/Touya thought

**_Meanwhile with Kaido/Ghidorah…_**

"YOU JERK GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND! **HYDRA OF BLOOD!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled/attack as a hydra head made of blood came out from his back a traveled to the villain.

"Give him back what a strange request." Mr. Compress said

"HE'S NOT YOURS GIVE HIM BACK!" Bakugo launches an explosion but Mr. Compress was gone.

But the group realized that Tokoyami was gone as well.

The events with Aoyama was the same as well as the chainsaw nomu except it was attacked by Commander Queen of Infestation as he gave it a sumo punch. Then the nomu was called back. But before it walked away Awase took the tracker that Momo made and welded onto the nomu.

**_ Meanwhile at Ryuma's location who was still fighting the villain. Both Spinner and Magne disappear with the help of Kurogiri._**

"Damnit…" Ryuma said who took out Shusui from his mouth…

And finally, at the villain met up location minus Himiko Toga everyone was there. As Mr. Compress was about to enter the area Bakugo, Shoto, Kaido, Shoji, Asui, Melissa, Himiko, and Ochcako rammed him in front of the villains.

Then they started to fight the villains but several portals opened up and Kaido/Ghidorah tried to protect Himiko but she was kidnapped again!

"**HIMIKO!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled as he tried to grab her hand.

"**KAIDO**!" Himiko yelled as she tried to grab Kaido/Ghidorah's hand.

But was pulled back by Dabi…

"Sorry, Ghidorah…" Dabi said as the two vanished

Then Mr. Compress gave threw them Tokoyami but kept Izuku and undo their encasement.

"**DEKU!**" Ochako yelled as she tried to grab Izuku's hand.

"**OCHAKO!**" Izuku yelled as he tried to grab Ochako's hand.

As their hands almost reached Dabi's hand pulled him in and the portal closes and his orange cowboy hat fell to the ground.

"**NNNOOOOOO!"** Ochako yelled as she cried.

"**DAMN IT AND NOT ONLY TO LOSE A BROTHER! I ALSO LOST HIMIKO AGAIN!"** Kaido/Ghidorah punches the ground.

"**URGHH RRRRRAAAAAHHHH!**" Bakugo yelled and destroys a tree.

"This means ." Bakugo said with venom in his tone.

**_Meanwhile at the remedial_**

**BOOM!**

Roger, Edward, Kirishima, and Tenya were covered in dirt and scratches.

While the Zombies were heavily damaged but were slowly rebuilding themselves up.

"You little brat you dare join the heroes after what **she** had done to us?!" Kotaro yelled at the girl.

""Us" don't you mean you?" the girl said who talked back at Kotaro.

"**GRRRR….HYDRO KILLER!**"Kotaro yelled as he fired a water blast aiming at her?!

"Papa?" the girl said in surprise.

**SLICE!**

A samurai appeared and slashed the air blast in half.

**BOOM!**

"Grr… it was you… one of the** Ferocious Four** of the Beast Hunter Pirates…" Kotaro said coldly.

"Beasts… Hunters?" the girl thought…

"Oiy… that's not manly aiming an attack at your own daughter… I should turn you to stone for that…" the commander said looks like Lena Madaraba minus the hyena ears and has purple hair. Wears Date Masamune armor from Samurai Kings includes eye patch.

"Grr…huh?" Kotaro growled at him as his com… told him that the objective was completed.

"Fine everyone we're leaving and you Hana you're disowned for now on…" Kotaro said as a portal opened up.

"Tch… scum…" the commander said

"I'll get you one day… Hanjian Kurozumi," Kotaro said as he disappears into the portal.

**_At the League of Villain hideout…_**

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT HANA?!**" Shigaraki yelled at Kotaro.

"**SHE STAYED WITH THE HEROES! SHE MADE HER CHOICE!**" Kotaro yelled

"I would pull you apart for leaving your own daughter…" Shigaraki said

"And you…" Shigaraki said as he turned to Himiko Toga…

"I thought you were smarter than this… But this will teach you a lesson…" Shigaraki said as he went to Himiko Toga…

"**HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE**!" Izuku yelled

"Please… No….**NNOOOOO!**" Himiko screamed….

**_Later…Everyone recovered oh this is Kaido/Ghidorah speaking anyway. _**

Vladking and Eraserhead called in the police and back up for the Beast Pirates finally arrived and sent out hunter squads to look out for any leads.

A lot of students got hurt but surprising the Worst Generation had minimum injuries the police also caught Mustard and Moonfish.

Muscular was kidnapped by the Beast Pirates and will have a "Trial" on a later date.

Lao G and the Ginyu force also captured as well and they were put in straitjackets and gagged by another Ferocious Four the one they call Envy the Bloodthirsty and All-Star Queen. Pixie Bob was hurt, Ragdoll is missing and Izuku whereabouts are unknown.

Poor Eri, Roger, Edward, Rouge, and Kota didn't take the kidnapping of Izuku well. Seras and Killer both comforted me when I told them that I saw Himiko Toga and I had her in my arms….

_ At school, News Reporters storm the students and the school for questions or tried to since the Beasts Pirates are planning to have a war council meeting. I also heard about a possible spy in the school, so we need to keep our heads down._

At the Hospital, Kastuki and many others that were injured were resting and plan a rescue for Portgas D. Izuku with the tracker Momo made. The same team but with Bakugo replaces Izuku and the Worst Generation has its own lead.

Events happen with the villains the same minus Himiko Toga who had been tortured with her eyes covered.

As Class 1-A was at the train station Ochako told Kastuki to bring Deku back. They also got disguises then they saw the announcement with UA staff.

**_Meanwhile with the League of Villains_**

"So strange isn't it that the world is losing faith because of us! Now Dabi removes his bonds so he can join us." Shigaraki said as Twice removed his bonds just like Shigaraki said.

As Izuku clapped his two hands together and made spikes to everyone but Himiko Toga who was torture since her near escape.

"**I NEVER JOIN YOU GUYS YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"** Izuku said with a threatening tone.

**_Meanwhile with Eraserhead_**

Everything was the same except...

"So are you afraid of Gol D. Izuku falling to the Villain's Side. Since his identity was revealed and since he's the Grandson of Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard. It's pretty clear that the boy should not have lived and not endangered the others with his presence." the question guy said as he narrowly dodges an axe thrown by one of the audiences.

"**WOAH**!" the question guy yelled in shock.

"…..**SHUT UP!...TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT STRAW HAT SENPAI'S NEFEW!..."** yelled Bartolomeo captain of the Barto Club who threw the axe and looked pissed off at the questionnaire guy.

"..." everyone stayed silent.

"Well that was awkward…" a person in the audience said.

"So, you're telling me that the others weren't targets then?" Aizawa said which shocked the others

"Umm, what do you mean sir?" the question guy asked

"Monkey D. Shanks son of the Current Pirate King, Roronoa Ryuma son of World's Strongest Swordsman, Katakiri Vinsmokes heir to the Germa 66 Kingdom, Shoto Todoroki son of Endeavor, Momo Yaoyorozu heir to the Yaoyorozu family, Lor D. Kaido son of Lor D. Achilles the list goes on any one of these students could have been kidnapped but held their ground and stuck to their beliefs. Besides he's not Gol D. Izuku he's Portgas D. Izuku." Aizawa said which shocked everyone.

**_Back to Izuku's location _**

"Ha you see my teacher still has faith in me," Izuku said.

"Sensei can I kill him now?" Shigaraki asked All for One

"... No... He's mine to kill since he has that a cursed bloodline of Gol D. Roger." All for One said

"Master? What did Gold Roger do to you?" Shigaraki asked in confusion.

"That man ruins my attempt to conquered the world… If he didn't refuse Shiki and I… we would have ruled this world with that ancient weapon he found," All for one said.

**_Meanwhile, outside of the villain's bar, a team of Pro Heroes plan will go underway._**

Bakugo's team ended up at a warehouse of some kind but to their horror, it was a Nomu factory.

**_Back at the bar things are about to explode out of proportions_**

As Izuku was about to attack but there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, did somebody order a pizza?" some guy asked

"Hey, guys you didn't have to, but I'm hungry..." Twice was about to open the door.

**"SMASH!**" All Might yelled as Pro Heroes capture the villains.

"KUROGIRI! GET THE NOMUS HERE NOW!" Shigaraki yelled

"I can't the Nomus are all captured," Kurogiri answered.

"Young Portgas! You all right?" All Might asked

"Yeah, I was about to fight though," Izuku said.

Same events and thoughts by Shigaraki.

"I HATE YOU!" Shigaraki yelled as nomus came out of nowhere from black slime and just like how they appeared Izuku and the villains disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the Nomu factory a bunch of Nomus appeared there as well, Ragdoll was rescued but she's in a daze and to make things worse the 2nd Evilest man alive has appeared. Bakugo's teams were shivering in the fear cause of that man's POWER.

All for One destroys a couple of buildings like in the manga or anime. The result also put several heroes defeated in an instance.

All for One made Izuku, Toga, and the Villains appeared.

Same events and thoughts as the manga but replace Izuku with Bakugo.

All Might and All for One fought even at One Million percent All Might be defeated and just as All for One was about to deliver the final blow. Lightning struck him.

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

"**NANI?!**" All for One search for the search and he got an answer.

"**LOOKING FOR US?!**" Shanks yelled as All for One looked up and saw the Worst Generation falling from the Rising Pluto. As each of them landed each asseted the situation.

Kaido/Ghidorah ran towards Himiko and held her in his arms.

"Himiko! Are you alright?" Kaido/Ghidorah asked her as he held her but then noticed something… terrible…

"Himiko-chan… what happen?… **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!**!" Kaido/Ghidorah asked in rage.

The Worst Generation heard this both Old and New…

**_Meanwhile at the Kidd Pirates Hideout…_**

"**WHAT?!"** Seras and Killer yelled.

_"Oh shit…" Kidd thought_

**_Meanwhile at the Heart Pirates residence_**

"That bastard…" Law said

"How could he…" Midnight said in horror.

"**Room… shambles**…" Law said as he made a room and teleported to their location.

**_Fallen Monks Hideout…_**

"Well… that old man is dead meat," Urouge said

**_Strawhats Hideout_**

"…that bastard…" Luffy said while emitting a Conqueror's Aura.

**_Meanwhile at the Beast Pirate ship the Rising Pluto_**

"Sir? What should we do?" a female monster asked

"We'll wait at the right time and then we'll crush All for One and his so call era… and make him pay…" Achilles said evilly…

**_Back to the Worst Generation. _**

The Worst Generation began walking to fight All for One. Izuku walked to the Worst Generation.

"Izuku wait! Don't do this! You can't beat this monster! He'll kill you!" the rescue team yelled

"Heh...Monster? Kill me? The real question is what is worst? A Demon or a Monster?" Izuku asked as he smile.

"Here's your hat man," Shanks said as he gave Izuku his orange cowboy hat.

"Thanks," Izuku said as he took the hat and put it on.

"I want to know if All For One is good against a quirkless warrior…" Ryuma said

"To harm a young girl's face… especially one the Kaido has been searching for I cannot forgive you bastard…" Katakuri said

"Even if I'm blind I see how ugly and you really are…" Stone said

"I hope you have a good doctor because I'm going to dissect you," Corazon said.

"You will feel the cold of death…" Angel said

"How dare you harm our friend!" Viper and Ezra/Erza said

"I will crush you!" Tiger(fish) said

"You will be wiped from history," Oliva said coldly

"Prepare to burn…" Mune said as he drew a sword.

"**YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled as he emitted an aura stronger than a normal Conqueror's Haki. But something even higher than that.

"So, you foolish children think you can beat ME?! I'm the man who will shape a NEW ERA in my IMAGE!" All for One said to the Worst Generation.

"You're right...There will be a new Era but not made by you. You will pay for what you have done. NOW PREPARE TO FALL!"Izuku said as he and the Worst Generation stood in front of All for One.

**To Be Continue...**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

**Ch. 24 **

**Ch. 24 All for One vs the Worst Generation!**

** The Battle that will mark, "New Reckless Era"**

**_At the Kamino Battlefield…_**

"So, all of you will fight me then so be it." All for One said as he released Conqueror's haki but Izuku also releases his own Conqueror's Haki as it clashes it destroys several buildings cause of the shockwave.

"So, you have Conqueror's Haki then?" Izuku said.

"Yeah, you brat I gained after I fought Roger… that damn bastard if only he joined Shiki and I. We would've ruled the world!" All for One answered.

Then Izuku and All For One stopped the haki clash.

**_Meanwhile at home_**

"Big Brother/Papa/Deku please be safe." Roger, Edward, Rouge, Eri, and Ochako said as they worried for Izuku.

"Please… win…" Hana said

"Izuku you little brat you got to come back to us… I don't want to lose you like your father…" Bonney said with fear and worry

**_Back on the battlefield_**

"**ALCHEMY CANNON!** FIRE!" Izuku yelled as he created a huge cannon and fired at All For One.

**"PURGATORY...ONIGIRI!"** Ryuma yelled and attacked with three swords.

"**Diable Jambe" **Katakiri kicked All for One in the back.

Corazon ran at All For One with a sword but…

All for One cuts Coraozn's left arm off…

"**AAAHHH!**" Corazon yell in pain.

**_Meanwhile at the Trafalgar/Midnight Residence_**

"**CORAZON!**" Midnight screams in terror as she saw her son get his left arm chopped off.

**_Back on the battlefield…_**

Corazon felt the pain that he never imagine before now…

"NOW I'LL TAKE YOUR QUIRK AND WILL GAIN IMMORTALLY!" All For One said as he was about to touch Corazon's face.

Then Corazon made a "Room" and snapped his fingers…

"**ROOM! TAKT!**" Corazon made his arm flew and stabbed All for One's back.

**"STERBEN BLADE!" **Corazon said as the arm rotated buzz sawing All for One's back.

"**ARRGGHHH**!" All for One screamed stepped back in pain as Corazon smile as he grabbed his arm and reattached it with his devil fruit.

"**Meteor...Crash**" As Stone put his sword back into the scabbard as a meteor crash right above All for One.

"**ICICLE RAIN!**" Angel yelled as it rains sharp icicles at All For One's leg.

"**SISSCOR LANDSLASH!**" as Erza/Ezra cuts the ground as the curved ground fell on All for One.

**CRASH!**

"**FISHMAN KARATE: SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND BRICKFIST!**" Tiger(fish) yelled as the attack hits All for One.

"**HADES' BLACK FLAMES!**" Mune yelled as he transforms into a hybrid Cerberus and fires black flames from all three of his mouths.

"**Love SNIPER!**" Viper yelled as she shot her bullets and hit All For One.

"**GOMU GOMU NO... RED STORM HAWK!**" Shanks yelled as an electric/burning attack as his arm hit All for One's stomach which exploded.

"**Seis Fleur SLAP!" **Oliva slaps All for One continuously until All for One-stop this childish attempt.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I TIRED OF YOU TWELVE!... Wait? Where's the one with the horns?" All for One yelled and asked

"RIGHT HERE, OLD MAN! **NUCLEAR WINTER! 45%!**" Kaido yells and punches All for One in the head thus resulting in a green Nuclear explosion.

"Well, you kids are tougher than you look... but that will not defeat ME!" as All for One released a huge amount of Killing Intent but the Worst Generation stand their ground.

"FOR I AM A GOD! **DEATH BALL!**" All for One yelled and created a dark energy ball as big as a skyscraper and hurls it towards the Worst Generation.

"SCATTER!" Izuku yelled as the Worst Generation all scattered from the energy ball.

Then Izuku and Ghidorah/Kaido made a Tremor bubble infuse to their fists.

**_Meanwhile in a News copter_**

"This is Chet Ubetcha and Chuck Charles who were taking a vacation Japan with breaking news. Chuck?" Chet said as the two were holding microphones.

"Yes, this battle is getting more intense if we were normal quirkless people we would be scared but since we've faced scarcer and weirder things in America. Hahaha," Chuck said as he chuckled

"Like the raining Dingoes? Or several toy Unicorns taking over New York?" Chet said.

"Both but that's not important. Right now, this battle is more like a war." Chuck said

"If this battle continues you would think this battle could decide the fate of the world!" both said.

**_Back to the battle_**

**"TREMOR FIST!" **Izuku and Ghidorah/Kaido yelled as they made a huge shockwave that traveled to the "Death Ball", All for One threw. Which exploded in his face? Or lack thereof…

As the dust settled All For One was combining quirks and plans to annihilate the Worst Generation of their lives.

"Hey, guys I'll try **THAT** technique you guys in?!" Izuku asked

"Woah are ya sure?" Shanks asked.

"Yes, even I am blind I can see this won't end well," Stone said

"Great if this fails you buy me a Coke," Ryuma said

"Isn't there a second option?" Viper and Angel asked.

"I could try a **Countershock** on him but I don't know if he has a healing factor…" Corazon said

"This is plain reckless… I like it!" Ghidorah/Kaido said.

"Of course you do…" Katakuri and Mune said blandly.

"Then we're all in agreement then…" Izuku said

"RIGHT LET TAKE THEM DOWN!" Ghidorah/Kaido yelled

"YEAH!" they all replied as All for One recovered, he attacked as the Worst Generation blocked or deflected the attacks but Izuku took it all head-on as Izuku has a lot of battle scars and he ran for AFO. The Worst Generation went for their Ultimate attacks and Forms.

"**FOURTH GEAR: SNAKEMAN!**" Shanks blew into his arm covered in haki and transforms into Fourth Gear and punch as his arm which hit both Izuku and AFO.

"**DEMON AURA: NINE SWORD STYLE ASURA! BLOODY MIST!**" as the nine swords slashes Izuku and AFO.

As blood scattered through the air like a mist.

"Time to put this on." as Katakiri tossed a canister into the air Katakiri gain his Germa 66 battle clothes similar to his dad's uniform but with a Naruto headband with the symbol of Germa 66. "**ANTIMANNER KICK COURSE! AND TWIN MOCHI BAZOOKA!**" Katakiri yelled as he kicked AFO in the back then attack both Izuku and AFO with a twin Mochi attack.

"**ROOM...CLEAR!**" Corazon yelled as a dome of electricity shocked Izuku and AFO

"**Love...ARROWS!**" Viper yelled as several arrows hit Izuku and AFO which petrified AFO's legs.

"**FISHMAN KARATE: ONE BILLION BRICKFIST!**" Tiger(fish) yelled as he sends a wave at the two as well.

**_Meanwhile back home._**

"Mama, why are Papa's friends attacking him?" Eri asked who was scared.

"I don't know..." Ochako replied.

"Oh, crud big bro isn't that insane… is he?" Rouge said with worry.

"He could be I don't like where this is going…" Roger said.

"Me too," Edward said

"I know what my son is doing he's trying to use the "**Revenge Counter**" technique but it's a big gamble," Bonney said with worry.

"What's the** Revenge Counter**?" Hana asked

"Will Deku be okay?" Ochako asked

"Don't worry our big brother is the Strongest in the world." Roger, Rouge, and Edward declared.

"Papa…" Eri stared at the screen

**_Back to the battlefield._**

"**UNDERWORLD'S FLAMES!**" Mune yelled as three of his Cerberus head breathe out purple flames that hit both Izuku and AFO.

"**Gravity...BLADE!**" Stone yelled as the gravity nearly crushed Izuku's and AFO's bodies.

"**KILLER ICEBERG!** INTO **BLIZZARD AXLE!**" Angel yelled as her ice storm turned into a blizzard attack hit Izuku and AFO.

"**Gigantesco Mano...STOMP!" **Olivia yelled as the giant legs crush Izuku and AFO.

"**NUCLEAR WINTER 100%!**" Kaido/Ghidorah yelled as he punched the ground in literally between Izuku and AFO. Which knocked both backs apart and destroyed the land.

"Hey, Izuku is this enough?" Kaido/Ghidorah asked

"Yeah, IT'S TIME TO END THIS! **FLAME GIANT!**" Izuku ran towards AFO as his arm grew and his fist grew larger.

"**GRR...DIDN'T I KILL YOU?! JUST SUCCUMB TO YOUR WOUNDS AND DIE ALREADY!**" AFO yelled at him.

"**I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE ALL FOR ONE! MY FRIENDS ARE OFF LIMITS YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THEM!**" Izuku yelled as he ran towards AFO as his arm grew bigger and bigger as he gets closer.

"**BRING IT ON! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL VILLAIN THIS WORLD HAS EVEN SEEN!**" AFO yelled

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN! NOW FALL **REVENGE!**" Izuku yelled as he was a few meters apart from AFO which was broadcast all over the WORLD!

When AFO realize what was happening he tried to block it with earth and counter-attack but, it was useless.

"**SUPERNOVA!**" Izuku yelled as he punched the wall it crumbled.

**CRASH!**

As the wall crumbled AFO was in awe.

_"No, thwarted yet again by another man with the Will of D..." _ AFO thought then he yelled.

"**RRROOOOOOGGGGGEEEEERRRR!**" AFO yelled as the explosion was so strong it several nearby buildings within a large radius.

"Woah!" everyone yelled as they were knocked back from the shockwave.

"Kurogiri let's get out of here sensei wouldn't want us to have his dreams crushed." Shigaraki said as he cried for the defeat of his "father". Kurogiri did exactly that and the villains disappeared.

_"Good luck… Portgas…" Dabi/Touya thought_

The dust settled with Izuku standing victorious and smiling as if he was a king…

"Did we do it?" Kaido/Ghidorah asked

"I think we did!" Shanks said as he hugged and kissed Viper.

"Hold on! I still sense him!" Stone yelled as an explosion came from the rubble where All For One was.

**BOOM!**

The dust settled once again revealing All For One with his top part of his suit burn and mask utterly destroyed.

"Heh heh heh HAHAHAHA! I'M STILL ALIVE YOU FOOLS! NOW PREPARED TO DIE!" All For One said as he was about to unleash an air pressure attack.

**GRAB!**

**CLUTCHED!**

"What the?!" All For One yelled as his arm was grabbed by a… monster… one that destroys entire countries for just looking at him wrong…

"Just give up while you still can All For One…" Achilles said as he was holding onto All For One's arm from behind with little strength.

"No, it's you… **WHY ARE YOU HERE?!** Are you here to support the heroes like the dog you are?" All For One said with fear but then said it in a prideful and mockingly tone.

"Tell me something… do you consider me a hero? Or a villain?" Achilles asked All For One with a puzzling question.

_"What? Why would he asked that?" All For One thought_

"I believe you're a hero Achilles…" All For One answers but Achilles started laughing.

"**HakaiHAKAIHAKAIHAKAI**!" Achilles laughs maniacally

"**THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG ALL FOR ONE! I CONSIDER MYSELF A ANTIHERO! I WASN'T CALLED ONE OF THE FOUR EVIL EMPERORS FOR NOTHING**!" Achilles said as he grabbed the other arm of All For One and began pulling on them…

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU?-" All For One asked in fear of what will happen…

"YOU NEED YOUR ARMS TO YOUR QUIRK YES?" Achilles said with a demonic smile. Which caused All For One to felt an emotion he hasn't felt since Harlock or Rocks…

**…Fear…**

"Judging by your face I say it is YES! And I guess you don't have a healing quirk RIGHT?" Achilles said as he rips the arms off of All For One…

"**AAHHH!"** All For One let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**_Meanwhile with Shigaraki_**

"No, what is that monster doing to Sensei?!" Shigaraki said in fear and shock.

Kurogiri was staring in shock at what Achilles just did…

"That terrifying! I LOVE IT!" Twice said

_"This is why no one dares to fight him. For he is the Demon God of Destruction…" Dabi/Touya thought _

**_Back to the Battlefield._**

I suggest you tell me where is Shigaraki or else…" Achilles said with a calm tone.

"Or else what?" All For One said as he struggles through the pain.

"Never say that after the question…" Achilles said as he three All For One into the air…

"NOW **SKY SLICER!**!" Achilles yelled as he kicked the air to make a slash attack one used by Cipher Pol assassins.

The Sky Slicer chopped off All For One's legs.

"AAHH!" All For One screamed even more in pain and before he hits the ground Achilles grabbed him by the neck and slams him to the ground face forward to the sky.

**CRASH!**

"To tell you the truth you're worthless your claim of being the World's Great Villain could be right if not one thing… What did you do during the times when quirks started to pop up?" Achilles asked

"…" All For One was silence at the question from Achilles.

"Nothing… all you have done is building up power and recruiting… and you haven't unleashed the terror you made only for them to fail… but now…" Achilles said as he lifts his leg revealing his boots have spikey sharp kleets… and covered it in haki…

"NO! MY AMBITION WILL COME TRUE!" All For One said in tears.

"**YOUR AMBITION IS DEAD AND SO ARE YOU!** Now DIE!" Achilles said as he brought down his foot to crush All For One's head…

"DAMNIT!" All For One yelled.

**CLASHED!**

Achilles' foot was stopped…

"Kid, get out of my way…" Achilles said with a harsh tone…

Revealing…

"…Portgas," Achilles said

"I can't let you do that Achilles san! Just let the police take him in, we have won!" Izuku said rage.

"I can't not until he pays for what happened to Toga… her eye was gone… DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I LET THE POLICE HANDLE THIS?!" Achilles said as he lifts his leg again.

"If you're trying to stop me**… GO AHEAD AND TRY!**" Achilles said as he brings his foot down again…

This time Izuku covered his leg in haki…

**BOOM!**

And clashes of two Conquerors' Wills are clashing! The shockwaves ended up sending the Worst Generation back… again…

"**DAD**! STOP THIS MADNESS! IS THIS WHAT YOUR PARENTS WANT YOU TO DO?!" Ghidorah/Kaido yelled at his father which made Achilles flinched causing the haki to fade…

"… No…" Achilles said

"Fine… I'm leaving but the crew will rescue as many injured civilians as they can…" Achilles started to walk away and was about to jump to his ship.

"Izuku… Thanks for stopping me from killing him… at least he's basically harmless without arms or legs… I wondered what Vivi would say to me I know I deserve what she will say to me…" Achilles said as he jumped to the Rising Pluto…

"It's over…" Izuku said as he stares at the sky.

**_Thus, marks an end of an Era but a new one takes its place..._**

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

**Ch. 25 Aftermath and New Bounties**

**A Decision that will destroy an Era… **

**_After Achilles left the field…_**

"**IZUKU! IZUKU!"** the Worst Generation cheered.

"Hey Deku you did it! Umm...Deku?" Kastuki said as he ran to Izuku

Izuku's mouth bleeds and yet he still smiles.

"He...he fainted, and he's BLEEDING someone help! Get a doctor!" Kastuki yelled

"Portgas! Wake up!" Tenya yelled

Later Izuku was moved to the Rising Pluto's Medical bay to treat the injured. Many heroes and Pirates started rescues in heavily damaged areas. The talk between All Might and Gran Torino was the same.

**_But with one minor difference…_**

"So Toshi… did you noticed Achilles' actions during his fight with All For One?" Torino asked.

"You called that a fight to Achilles it was a one-sided massacre and Achilles loved it…" All Might said.

"Yeah, that's what's worried me… We all keep forgetting he is one of the Four Evil Emperors… and he's no hero or villain…just an Anti-Hero with his own agenda…" Torino said

_As an image of Achilles bringing death and destruction to a country. Then burn it or decaying it to the sea… _

_"__HAKAIHAKIAIHAKAI!" Achilles laughs maniacally in Torino's thoughts…_

"He has brought down entire countries and famous groups **before** joining the Straw Hats…" Torino said

"I know but the government can't do anything since the ceasefire…but that may end sooner than any hero thinks…" All Might said

**_Meanwhile, at a Government building._**

"What happen to the other escaped Doflamingo Family?" asked Mest

"They just disappeared." Org said

"Well, that's just great…" Mest said

"Grr...I can't believe it we lost the Symbol of Peace since All Might's weak state has been revealed there will be more chaos after this," said Gran Doma

"But, wait we still have the "Symbol of Freedom" Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King," Org said

"He's a worthless pirate..." Gran Doma said

"Oy! If we could have asked Tony Tony Chopper or Trafalgar Law to treat All Might's injuries, then we wouldn't be in this mess, and let me remind you if it wasn't for YOUR idea 5 years ago to go after All for One without Yonko Level help. But nooooo, you thought it they would betray us as soon things hit the fan!" Mest Gryder yelled

"Calm down Mest." Lahar said holding back his friend.

"**No**, things have changed for the worst every time we do his stupid plans. Like the **Paramount** **War**. Doma you thought it was a good idea to give** Blackbeard** the living location of the Portgas D. family 10 years ago! And what happens? Pirates running amuck in the Bermuda Triangle and the world gone through hell. Even though Monkey D. Luffy became Pirate King seven years ago…Things went from bad to **WORST** like your "All Might vs All for One" Round ONE. Many lives were destroyed when Blackbeard stole Whitebeard's powers. He abuses his power while Whitebeard just looks after everyone like a Protector! If the Achilles knew about your involvement all of us will be **FREAKING** **TARGETS**!" Mest said.

"I must agree with Mest. But we need to make some changes." Lahar said.

"Like what?" Org said.

"I'll give you an answer when we expelled the Worst Generation…" Gran Doma said

"Not another hair brain idea…" Mest said as he groaned as well as the other councilmen…

"**SILENCE**! Those brats did a vigilante move the twelve of the Worst Generation fought and used their quirks!" Gran Doma said.

"Hold on one of the Worst Generation is quirkless…" Mest said as he was referring to Roronoa Ryuma.

"Twelve? Why isn't Portgas included…" Lahar asked

"Because with intense research, spying, wiretapping, and quirks… I have confirmed that the boy is his successor…" Gran Doma said

"…" everyone was in silence.

"Shit…" Mest said in anger because Doma went behind everyone's backs and spied on the Portgas D. family…

"Doma we all swore that we leave the decision of One For All to All Might since he wields the quirk," Org said

"Yes, but we can't just let these brats do as they please they must be expelled and arrested!" Gran Doma said

"Aren't you considering that Achilles, Lor D. Ghidorah or "Kaido"'s father won't he go after us and break the ceasefire…" Mest said as he imagines Achilles killing Doma by doing one of his signature moves… ripping someone's skull out and beating him to death…which doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"I am well aware but fortunately Fleet Admiral Akainu gave us an offer…" Gran Doma said

"**ARE YOU NUTS?! AKAINU IS AN ABSOLUTE JUSTICE LEAD MANIC WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR CASUALTIES! WHETHER IT IS CHILDREN OR HIS OWN MARINES!**" Mest yelled.

"Yes, but if we turn in the Worst Generation minus Gol D. Izuku, they'll protect our country…" Gran Doma said.

"More like protecting yourself…" Mest grumbled.

"But can we really trust the Marines? I mean there is a division between two marine factions," Lahar said

"No, but we can't ensure the citizen's safety after Achilles' action against All For One a man that we all fear for taking away quirks. Defeated by no doubt the **Demon God of Destruction** from Alabasta…" Org said

"But we must vote! Should we take our chances with an apocalyptic warrior? One that can destroy an entire world or a justice led Fleet Admiral?" Gran Doma asked

**_Meanwhile at the Todoroki Residence_**

"Hey, sis," Shoto said

"Oh, hey Shoto how's your day," Fuyumi asked

"Good, umm where's dad?" Shoto asked

"Umm... he's in the training room he's not taking the title of No.1 Hero well," Fuyumi said

"Okay, oh, and have fun on your date with Ingenium," Shoto said as Fuyumi ran away with blushes.

Shoto entered the room. The room was surprisingly undamaged, but Endeavor was drinking some Pepsi sodas since his wife is guarding the alcohol drinks.

"Man, All Might I wish we could fight each other for one last time...I don't even deserve the title Number 1 hero. I wanted to earn it not just get it because of some formality!" Endeavor said as he drank the Pepsi.

"Father..." Shoto said

"Oh, hey Shoto do you think I can do it?" Endeavor asked

"...Yeah...Dad…" Shoto said

**_Meanwhile on the Rising Pluto_**…

Izuku was asleep until he opened his eyes.

"**DEKU!/PAPA!/BIG BROTHER**!" Ochako/Eri/Edward, Roger, and Rouge cried as they hugged Izuku

"Hey guys," Izuku said

"Yo, Portgas we thought you didn't make it with the smile till death thing you told to Uraraka and Iida on the day of training. Kind of freak us out." Kirishima said.

"Yes, that was reckless Midoriya san," Tenya said

"Yeah, I know…" Izuku said

"Oh, hey how are the others?" Izuku asked

"Despite the battle and the explosion, they're all okay Badguy," Corazon said wearing a lab coat and reattaching his arm that was cut off by All For One.

"Well that's a relief," Izuku said

"What was that attack anyway?" Momo asked

**_FLASHBACK STARTS_**

_"__**GRR...DIDN'T I KILL YOU?! JUST SUCCUMB TO YOUR WOUNDS AND DIE ALREADY!**__" AFO yelled at him._

_"__**I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE ALL FOR ONE! MY FRIENDS ARE OFF LIMITS YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THEM!**__" Izuku yelled as he ran towards AFO as his arm grew bigger and bigger as he gets closer._

_"__**BRING IT ON! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL VILLAIN THIS WORLD HAS EVEN SEEN!**__" AFO yelled_

_"THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN! NOW FALL __**REVENGE!**__" Izuku yelled as he was a few meters apart from AFO which was broadcast all over the WORLD!_

_When All For One realized what was happening he tried to block it with earth and counter-attack but, it was useless._

_"__**SUPERNOVA!**__" Izuku yelled as he punched the wall it crumbled._

**_CRASH!_**

_As the wall crumbled AFO was in awe._

_"No, thwarted yet again by another man with the Will of D..." All For One thought then he yelled._

_"__**RRROOOOOOGGGGGEEEEERRRR!**__" All For One yelled as the explosion was so strong it several nearby buildings within a large radius._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

"It's called the **Revenge Counter **technique. It's a technique where he charged up attacks and unleash a shockwave equal the pain multiply by five remember in class?" Corazon said

**_Flashback start…_**

**_"_****_Full Counter can reflect any attacks and Doubles the attack strength I also have a secret technique which charges all the time," Izuku said in a flashback _**

**_…_****_Flashback end_**

"You mean that huge power-up was the Secret Technique?!" Kirishima said

"Yeah, I first must build-up damages, and then the damages combine, and the attack will multiply by 5. If I had failed, I would have died." Izuku

"**DEKU!/PAPA!/BIG BRO!/PORTGAS!"** Everyone yelled except Corazon and Kastuki

"If you knew about the power trade, then couldn't you regulate it or something," Momo said

"I can't unlike my other quirks every time I use a **Revenge Counter** move the damages from the recoil goes into my "charge" it will get stronger and stronger at the point my body may not handle it," Izuku said

"Oh, dear then don't use that move ever!" Ochako yelled as she hit him.

"Ouch... hey All Might," Izuku said as everyone else turned around and saw All Might(skeleton)

"Hey, guys can you guys go home?" Izuku said

"Sure, see you at school." Tenya, Momo, Bakugo, and Kirishima left and will be escorted by the Commanders. Leaving Izuku Ochcako, Eri, and All Might

"Hey, All Might I heard you can't go buff anymore," Izuku said

"Yeah, that means I'll retire as a hero but not as a teacher." All Might said

"YAAAAAYYYYY Uncle Might can still teach!" Eri cheered

"HOORAAAYY!" the Portgas siblings cheered as well.

"KAWAI!" Ochako said in excitement at Eri's response.

"Anyway, you defeated All for One a man who couldn't be defeated by any ordinary human. And yet a demon beats a monster. I'm glad you made it out alive" All Might said.

"Yeah, but I did beat him but he was just too stubborn to yield and Achilles defeated him but he went too far…" Izuku said

"Yeah, but it was brave of you to save All For One's life even though he's a villain he gets due justice…" All Might said

"Oh! Deku I almost forgot you and the Worst Generation have new bounties here." Ochcako said as she lay the posters on the bed.

Nico Cutty Olvia "**Codex**" , Angel Newgate "**Yuki Onna**", Viper Boa Diez** "Amazon"**, Erza Emperio "**Scissor Knight**", Son Tiger "**Kisame, Knight of the Sea**" and Mune Nobunaga "**Ronin**" 450 million Berries

"**Villain Hunter Ryuma**" 680 Million berries

"**Dogtooth Katakiri the Cooking Rookie**" 670 Million berries

"Trafalgar D. Corazon **"Doctor Frankenstein" **660 million berries

"Lor D. Kaido the **Berserker** and "**Red-Haired Shanks the 2nd**" both 800 Million Berries

And Finally, Portgas D. Izuku "**Deku Badguy**"1.3 Billion Berries

"NANI?! My bounty went up 300 million! I remember when uncle Luffy gains his "Yonko" bounty it went through the ROOF." Izuku said as he was shocked that his bounty rose again…

"Big brother does that mean more trouble will come?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, but your big brother can take it!" Izuku said with a smile.

_Skipping the Boarding school talk was the same except with Bakugo who asked one thing._

**_Meanwhile outside of the Bakugo Residence…_**

"So, All Might what is our next move?" Kastuki asked.

"To be honest I don't know but I hope everything will be fine…" All Might said

**_Finally, in the Spade of Spadille_**

All Might talk to the Portgas D. family and the Uraraka family and both agreed to the board school condition but allow Izuku and Ochcako to have a shared room which made Izuku and Ochcako blushed. Later All Might left with a smile and saw a bright future ahead.

**_Meanwhile with Toga…_**

"Miss Toga?" Theodore asked.

"Yes?" Toga said as she was reading an early news article about the events that happened.

"Your parents are here…" Theodore said as he opened the door.

Revealing a man in a blue helmet and a woman wearing a yellow uniform.

"Mom…Dad…" Toga said as her one eye teared up…

"Hey kid…" Killer said

"MY BABY!" Seras cried as she ran to her and hugged her…

_But that peace will go crashing down…_

**_Meanwhile at the Government Building…_**

"Okay the voting is complete…" Org said.

"Seven out of Ten have voted… that the Worst Generation that fought against All For One except for Portgas D. Izuku… are hear by expelled from U.A. and sentenced punishment by the World Government…" Gran Doma said as everyone left the table and room…

But Org, Lahar, and Mest remained…

"Ah, great this will not end well…" Mest said

"I know right Doma's ideas are going to get us all killed…" Lahar said

"Hmm… I'm going to form a party and hope that it is enough to restore what little peace that could remain after the announcement…" Org said gloomly.

_At the Super Prison __**Phantom Zone**_

"This is where you will live All For One and I know you're blind so no mind games. This prison is the Collaboration with Impel Down, Nanba Prison, and Tartarus any last words?" Guard said

"... Keep the **Will of D.** away..." All For One said with fear as he trembled in fear?

As an image of Rocks D. Xebec, Gol D. Roger, Portgas D. Izuku, and Lor D. Achilles appeared in his head menacingly…

"Umm...okay?" Guard said confused.

**To Be Continue…**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respected owners**

**i do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

Sovereign's Haki belongs to Hotspot the 626th

**Ch. 26 The Ceasefire has Ended?!**

**Upcoming Provisional Licenses Exams!**

**At a News Building…**

"THIS IS CHET UBETCHA WITH BREAKING NEWS!" a tiny man said with a microphone.

"It seems that the Japanese Government wants to discuss something with Achilles Captain and **Apex Predator of the Beast Hunter Pirates**. Due to the recent events involving the villain All For One… this could lead to a new era of peace or one that the government will once again lead to chaos…" Chet said.

As Gran Doma and Lor D. Achilles entered the room and sat down on the interviewing chairs and glared at each other with hatred.

"Greetings Achilles I'm glad that you accepted this interview…" Gran Doma said

"Whatever…" Achilles said

"I like to discuss what happened at Kamino. Like the vigilante actions from what people called them the "**New Worst Generation"** and your overkill of All For One…" Gran Doma said as images of Izuku and the New Worst Generation fighting All For One and an image of Achilles ripping the arms off of All For One.

"Well, my son wanted to save Izuku and Himiko Toga. All For One deserved having no limbs you would have thought he was smart enough to have at least a healing quirk on him…" Achilles said playfully.

"Yes, but let me cut to the chase for the reason I called you here…" Gran Doma said.

"Is it the Corrupted Marines who are currently surrounded the room right now?" Achilles said calmly.

"Yes, but with good reason… your son's action along with his friends just made a vigilante action on live television and it is illegal to do so…" Gran Doma said

As Achilles glared at him…

"And for the fact that you almost killed someone without trial and due process. You are not judge and executioner…" Gran Doma said

"Oh, I don't like where this is going…" Achilles thought.

"The council has made a decision… one that would change things…" Gran Doma said.

"That would be?" Achilles asked.

"Easy, first is the expulsion of the New Worst Generation except for Izuku from U.A. High and your capture…" Gran Doma said as Corrupted Marines flooded the Room led by Fleet Admiral Akainu.

"Oooo… I'm so scared…" Achilles said sarcastically.

"The Fleet Admiral here offered the country defense in exchange for the children and your head…" Gran Doma said.

"So you decided to stab me in the back for a man that might keep the peace with civilian causalities…" Achilles said.

"You make it as if it was bad or something…" Gran Doma said.

"Now we'll capture you and the children…" Akainu said

"Would that be with or without Izuku cause you killed Ace for being the son of Roger and that was because he blocked the attack that you aimed for Izuku! May I remind you!" Achilles said as he emitted a purple aura.

"Don't bother you're surrounded by marines and we'll stop the biggest monster within our country," Gran Doma said.

Just then...

Achilles unleashed a huge amount of Sovereign's Haki which made the marines fainted with foamy mouths, bleeding mouths, and malfunction devil fruit powers. And Gran Doma was shaking in fear.

"Really? You fools are idiots…" Achilles said

"I am holding the reins of chaos right now and I'm sure you'll regret this…" Achilles smiled

"What do you mean?" Gran Doma asked

"**Hakaihakaihakai**… to answer your question with a question of my own…" Achilles said

"What do you think the unleashed monsters that lost their "food" will do? Is there anyone who is at the top of the ladder in all of the seas now?..." Achilles asked

"Who rules the criminal underworld? Is it one of the **Four Evil Emperors**?" Achilles asked as four images appeared. Achilles, Superman, All For One, and Maleficent.

"Is it the **League of Villains**?" Achilles asked again with Shigaraki, Dabi, Daruma Ujiko, and Kurogiri

"Or is it the **Meta Liberation Army**?" Achilles asked again.

"No... it is us the **Beast Hunter Pirates** that rules from the shadows..." Achilles said

"There are those who are coming from the shadows and into the light like the Yakuza preparing for a fight…" Achilles asked as an image of the Eight Precepts of Death.

Then Achilles had an evil smile.

"The Family of D., All For One, and his brother had been hiding in the shadows of history until now! When and where is his brother's power will show itself?!" Achilles asked as he emitted lightning this time as many marines who recovered from the haki surround him and aimed their guns at him.

"Who's gonna side with who?! Who's gonna betray who?! The governments in other countries have always fucked things up in the past like for instance the United States when they banned superheroes in America for twenty years and lost many names to history Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone **BECAUSE THEY WERE AFRAID OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN!** And now it is happening again! The Battle of Kamino just started up a signal of a war that will be grand as Wano! And since you obviously will fail at catching me and the children. **I DECLARE THE PIRATE-HERO CEASEFIRE IS OVER!**" Achilles said as a flashed of Lightning covered the room and Achilles disappeared but his laughs echoed the room.

"**HAKAIHAKAIHAKAIHAKAI**!" Achilles laughs echoed throughout the room

"DAMNIT!" Akainu said as he slams his fist to the ground and left the rooms to follow by his followers…

"This didn't go as plan…" Gran Doma said

One week later…

At the Spade of Spadille

"Okay, mom we're going now," Izuku said

"See, you when you visit," Ochcako said

"Bye, grandma!" Eri said as she held her mom's hand.

"Okay be safe you two love birds," Bonney said as the two blushed as the trio said goodbye to their little sister and older brother.

"See you around Izuku!" Hana said as she is now a part of the Portagas family with Roger having a little crush on Hana. HEY!(Roger)

As U.A. students gather to the school except for the Worst Generation _or so as it seems…_

**At U.A.**

"Welcome students to your new home," Nezu said as everyone was in awe of the new dorms.

Same talk with the Provisional Licenses.

"All right kids before we go in, I want to say that I'm glad you kids made it out but I'm disappointed that you took matters in your own hands to rescue Izuku. And Portgas you fought a man who could have killed you I mean the man has been running around undefeated for 150 years and no one has defeated since this recently. You all could be expelled for this." Aizawa said

"Heh heh hahaha!" Izuku laughs

"I'm sorry, it's just that All for One has lost in a total of five times counting in his most recent defeat is five still," Izuku said

"What do, you mean?" Aizawa asked

"You, see 150 years ago..." Ochako explained the story that Izuku told her about the D. family history and Izuku's Grandfather's Victory at Edd Ward.

"No way, I didn't know Gold Roger fought All for One 40 years ago and he was **QUIRKLESS!**" Kirishima said

"No-no misconception we don't know wif he was quirkless or had a devil fruit," Izuku corrected Kirishima.

As they enter the explanation was the same Mineta had perverted thoughts and well almost died as he narrowly dodged all the thrown bladed weapons cartoon style by Izuku.

"It's a shame that Stone chan couldn't be here…" Toru said sadly as she heard that the Worst Generation except for Izuku with expelled.

"Ribbit I am worried too but Tiger said in his text that they're still going to school here…" Asui said.

"Well, they are pirate children and one marine child so they would listen but how though?" Mina said.

"Hey, guys!" Katakiri said out of nowhere.

Everyone turned around and saw Katakiri in a tranny disguise but made work.

"**HUH?!/ KATAKIRI!**" Everyone and Mina yelled as she hugged Katakuri

"If you're here that means…" Asui said.

As Tiger burst from the dirt.

"I AM HERE!" Tiger said

"Ribbit Tiger-Kun," Asui said as she teared up.

"Sup…" Ryuma said as everyone turned around and saw Ryuma coming out from a large crate followed by Shanks, Viper, Erza/Ezra, Mune, Olivia, and Angel.

"GUYS!" Izuku cried.

"OLIVIA!" Kastuki said as he jumped to Olivia to tackle and hug her.

Then Corazon appeared out of nowhere since he used his Room…

And finally, Kaido/Ghidorah jumped out of the Rising Pluto and crashed into the ground.

"I MADE IT!" Ghidorah/Kaido said

"But how?" Iida asked as he made robot gestures.

"Well, it was thanks to my uncle Hanjian Kurozumi who hacked the system and lock our names in and afterward made the system tougher than ever!" Kaido/Ghidorah said

"I'm glad you're here…" Sato said

Later at night Class 1-A decided on a Room contest the order is the same.

"Let's go to Izuku's and Ochcako's room first," Mina said

As she opens the door the room was in pirate style, has a bed in the shape of a rowboat, a few posters of All Might and Thirteen, wanted poster of him and the Worst Generation, a family photo of Izuku, Ace, and Bonney another photo taken recently with Izuku, Ochako, Eri, Hana, Roger, Rouge, Edward, and Bonney, Finally his pride and joy the Joly roger of the Spade Pirates.

"**AWESOME**!" everyone yelled

"Next is Tokoyami," Mina said

"No way," Tokoyami said but was pushed away same events except

"Nice sword use could use this if this was real," Izuku said.

Skipping Aoyama, Mineta, Ojiro, Tenya, Koda, Kirishima, Shoji, Sero, Shoto, Satou, Jirou.

"Well, this is my room what do ya think?" Toru asked

Mineta got closer to the drawers and smell it and said, "Plus Ultra."

"Mineta get away from there you perv!" Toru scolds

"**BLIND GRAVITY CLAW**!" Stone yelled as he grabbed Mineta's head and threw him out of the room through the conveniently open window.

"Will he be fine?" Kaminari asked

"Maybe…" Stone said calmly.

Then skipping Mina and Momo's room.

"Hey what going on?" Ryuma as he yawn.

"Oh, hey guys we're doing a room contest want to join in?" Izuku asked

"Sure/ Why not," the Worst Generation said

Ryuma's was first

"WHOA!" as he opens the door it was Japanese style like Shoto's except there was like 30 swords on the walls and ceilings

Then was Shanks there being a punching bag, a bunk bed, a giant fridge, and a map-making desk.

Next was Stone which was normal like Shoji.

Then Katakiri's room there was a lot of cooking equipment there was even a dishwasher, grill, and oven.

Tiger's was next it has Fishman style rooms and has a picture of Fisher Tiger and Queen Otohime to honor them.

In Kaido/Ghidorah's room was like a yakuza's room with a cute picture of Himiko Toga.

In Viper's was Amazonian style. Then Erza/Ezra was like Impel Down Lv. 5.5. In Mune's was Japanese like too with some Mink culture in it. Olivia's was like Tenya's room minus the glasses. Corazon's room was like Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater) lab. And finally, Angel's room was normal as well.

And the Winner was drumroll, please...Izuku's and Ochcako! Cause they're a couple and Eri is living with them how cute is that?!

After that, the talk with Asui the same but with Tiger said "It's okay to voice of what you say there nothing wrong about it Asui chan" he said with a toothy smile.

A day later, today we finally going to do School/hero stuff

"All right class me and a few other teachers will help you kids make at least Two Super moves," Aizawa said as other teachers appeared and went to the TDL

Skipping the explanations of Super Moves

"But Mr. Aiziwa all the Worst Generation have already had their own Super moves, maybe some Ultra Moves," Tenya said

"Hmm...since most of you have already made super moves if you did some you can get a bonus. Like you Ryuma give us a demonstration." Aizawa said

"Yeah, there's a move I been trying to make...It's this **Demon Aura Nine sword style Asura**! Now** Nine Sword Style Secret technique 9000 WORLDS**! Ryuma said as he made the illusion and attacked a stone pillar... which was sliced to nine pieces.

"Ryuma was that...?" Shanks asked

"Yeah, a fusion of **Asura** and **3000** **Worlds **but it's not fast enough." Ryuma said

"All right kids now let the fun begin," Aizawa said.

Everyone was the same.

Super moves made by Worst Generation:

Gumo Gumo Leo Storm Bazooka: Shanks

Diablo Mochi: Katakiri

Ultimate Disaster and Bone Hydra: Kaido/Ghidorah.

Hades' Gate: Mune

Flash Freeze: Angel

Operate Transmute: Corazon

Succubus's Kiss Viper

Fishman Karate 1.5 Billion Splashfist: Tiger

Erza/Ezra: XXX Sisscor Strike

Gravity Vortex: Stone

And Olivia made more limbs than her capacity

"Hey, Mr. Aiziwa can I ask you something?" Izuku asked

"Yeah?" Aizawa replied

"Can you negate my quirks I'm going to try my DF powers if you don't mind," Izuku said

"Sure," Aizawa said as he negated Izuku's quirks

"Okay!" Izuku said as he claps his hands and transmutes the ground to spikes.

**Later, at the Support Hero workshop**

"So, Ochako I was ordered to go to the "**Trial of Muscular vs Killer and Seres**" later today want to watch?" Izuku asked

"Sure! Oh hey, Tenya." Ochcako said

"Hi, Uncle Tenya," Eri said

"Oh, hey Portgas..." as Tenya opens the door...

**BOOOMMMM!**

As smoke was everywhere and as it clears up Mei Hastume was on Tenya and he had a nosebleed then fainted.

"Sorry, 1st place, girl, tiny girl, Tenya the explosion was not supposed to happen well I'm going to make more ba... I mean more creations." Mei said as she realized that Eri is 5-6 years-old so she does not want to answer those questions.

"Okay, I need you to upgrade this..." Izuku pulls out the Junkyard Dog Mk.2

"Is that?! The legendary mythical weapon of FIRE FIST ACE?!" Mei asked in excitement

"Yeah, and these blueprints for its upgrade and this item is the key." Izuku pulls out a Flashing Tooth

"I heard he obtained the Legendary sword fire sealing Sword "Fire Seal" but later turned it to the Mk.1." Power Loader said

"Looks like either you or your father upgraded before passing it to you," Tenya said as he was recovering an arm boost.

"I'LL DO IT! I AM PUTTING MY OTHER PROJECTS ON THE SIDE! And I'll be done by tomorrow." Mei yelled

"Oh, if you it destroyed, I will break you and all of your toys...Goodbye. Oh, I forgot to ask but I also need something to kick you know?" Izuku said when he calmly threatens Mei then left but then came back.

"SURE! NOW LEAVE ME!" Mei said

Later Izuku saved All Might from a falling rock with a Burning Kick. Skipping the events with Class 1-B and Skipping Aiziwa's Explanation of the Exam.

**At 9:00 P.M. Rising Pluto**

"This Court will now begin. The trial of Parents of Himiko Toga vs Muscular will now begin. Your judge will be the Honorable or Dishonorable Lor D. Achilles." said Yamato who is the right-hand man of Achilles of the Beast Pirates.

"Wait don't I get a lawyer?" Muscular asked as he worries about his fate.

"Yes, since you can't pay for a lawyer on this ship there are three who are available and free the first is Mr. Doe "the Soldier", the second is Michael J. Caboose, and finally a Lamp," Achilles said nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm Caboose want to be my friend?" Caboose asked.

"Your honor I demand my client to be given the chair." Soldier said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Eri and Ochako laugh at this.

"Ummm...I want the Lamp, please. These two looks like they just escaped from a mental asylum." Muscular said as he's really and royally screwed if he's picking a lamp.

"All right give him a lamp and take these two away!" Mifune yelled as Griff and Simons dragged the two away and asked, "Why are we here?".

"So, who's the Prosecutor anyway?" Ochcako asked

"It's surprised," Izuku said as just as it happens Kaido/Ghidorah bursts through the door.

"Let's get this started." Kaido/Ghidorah said.

50 minutes later the Jury and Judge who is the Worst Generation(1-A) and Achilles.

"This court finds you guilty of kidnapping and slaved Himiko Toga and the murder of Katakuri Charlotte your punishment will be decided by Wheel of Torture and it's Walking the Plank from 10,000 feet in the air. Fortunately for you may survive bad news for you we're right above Impel Down where you'll be torture with very pointy sticks." Achilles said

"Gulp...How is this a fair trial my lawyer is a lamp!" Muscular asked

"This isn't fair you have some right and that lamp is a lawyer. It is a homie and has a soul of a sleepy lawyer…" Achilles said as the lamp snores.

Then Muscular was dragged away to outside.

"Any last words?" Jack asked

"This is madness!" Muscular yelled in a frantic voice.

"Madness?... **THIS IS PLUTON**!" Yamato said as he kicked him Sparta style.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Muscular yells from falling then silence.

"All right people, everyone can go home now." Achilles said as he went to his room where his wife Vivi Nefertari was waiting.

Later Izuku, Ochcako, Eri, and the Worst Generation went back to the Dorms and many days later the Provisional Hero License Exams will begin.

**To Be Continued…**

**Omake Musclar's Hell**

_One Hour after Muscular's sentence to Impel Down…_

_Muscular was immediately captured quickly and was sent to the desert level…_

**Somewhere in the desert level…**

"Okay, I got sent into prison maybe it isn't bad as everyone makes it is…" Muscular said to himself…

"**AAAAHHHH**!" a prisoner screamed.

"Okay, it's bad…" Muscular said as his stomach growled.

"Crap I should get something to eat… _SNIFF_ _SNIFF_… is that food?" Muscular said to himself. As he then walked to the direction of the scent…

Then he saw something very weird.

It was a Pizza Hut and Taco Bell stand…

"Okay either this is a mirage or it's real…" Muscular said to himself.

"It's real as you or I…," some grey alien dude said.

"Whoa, who are you?" Muscular asked.

"I'm Roger Smith… so would you like anything, you handsome man..." Roger asked.

"Umm… I would like a pepperoni pizza…" Muscular asked.

"Nope, there is no pizza…" Roger said

"But the sign says Pizza Hut and Taco Bell," Muscular said

"The sign says pizza and taco but we only got the taco. Okay, order another pizza…" Roger said

"Okay, I see where this is going…" Muscular said

"ORDER A DAMN PIZZA!" Roger said as he puts out a gun!

"OKAY! Geez… Can I have a cheese pizza?" Muscular asked

"HAHAHA! There is no pizza you can get a churro though…" Roger said

"THIS IS TORTURE!" Muscular said in horror on his knees.

"This is the part where I rape you…" Roger whispered into his ear.

"AAAHH!" Muscular screamed like a girl as Roger tackled the prisoner.

**End Omake…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Before we start I want to say this will be the last chapter for time being for it will be on hiatus but will resume after the Shie Hassikai Arc in My Hero Academia: STAMPEDE is finished. By the end of the chapter, you will know why. **

** I do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia that belongs to their respective owners**

**I do however own my OCs**

**theme to use, MHA op 5 or 4**

Sovereign's Haki belongs to Hotspot the 626th

**Ch.27 Provisional Hero License Acquisition Exams**

**The Enemy Appears as ******* ******?!**

**Provisional Licensing Exam Location…**

**As class 1-A got off the bus. Class 1-A were psyching themselves.**

"Ahh, man! I feel so nervous." Jirou said as she whines.

"I wonder what are they making us do? What if I can't get my license?" Mineta said as he was worried for failure.

"Mineta… Don't say you can't… say that you will." Eraserhead said in a deadpanned tone.

"Right!" Mineta said with confidence

"If you kids pass the exam then you all have changed from eggs to chicks. You'll be pros and I expect your best." Eraserhead said.

"Alright! I can't wait to be a heroic chicken." Kaminari said as Inasa was behind Kirishima and Kaminari who is also wearing a hat.

"Heroic chicken, heheheh." Ryuma said as he chuckled.

"Oh, we'll be fine right?" Katakiri said with a smile.

"Yeah, we may be technically expelled from U.A. but we can still help!" Shanks said with a grin.

"I can't believe I'm going to get my Provisional Hero License!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Whatever guys, now let's say it. **PLUS**…" Kirishima said.

"**PLUS** **ULTRA**!" some guy yelled.

"**AHHH**! Stranger!" Eri yelled and held on to Ochako while Izuku went to a defensive position.

"All right crazy, who are you? If you don't answer in 5 seconds, you'll get burned. 5...4...3...2..." Izuku said as he emitted a deadly aura that surrounds the young D. carrier.

"Wait, wait I'm so sorry. **GREETINGS**! Yuuei students I'm Yoarashi Inasa! And I'm from Shiketsu Academy...**PLUS ULTRA!"** Inasa said as he slams his head to the ground and ended up with a bleeding head.

As three more figures wearing the same uniform as the mystery boy walked up to the group.

"You should get that check," Corazon said as he examines the wound caused by the mystery boy.

"Oh, no it's a crazy guy." Ryuma said sarcastically.

_"It's him…" Eraserhead and Shanks thought as the two stared at the boy._

"Who is he?" the class asked in confusion.

"Hey wait I recognize those uniforms," Jirou said.

"Yeah, they're from Shikestu," Kastuki said with a glare.

"U.A. in the East and Shikestu from the West." Stone said.

"They're good as U.A. I actually considered going there but, I ended up with U.A." Melissa said.

"So, it's him the Rookie of Shikestu High… Yoasrashi Inasa…" Izuku stared at him…

"**PLUS ULTRA! I LOVE U.A. HIGH SCHOOL AND I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY IT AT LEAST ONCE! IT'S AN HONOR TO GO UP AGAINST INCREDIBLE STUDENTS!**" Inasa yelled as his head started to bleed.

"Woah, blood." The girl from the Shiketsu group said.

"Come on Inasa, let's go…" a purple kid boy said as Shikestu High students followed.

"He's Yoarashi Inasa, he's the recommendations first but for some reason, he declined," Eraserhead said.

"So, wait. Is he stronger than Todoroki?!" the class yelled except the Worst Generation, Shoto, and Kastuki.

"So, what?" the Worst Generation said nonchalantly.

"But he's stronger than the Son of Endeavor!" Mineta yelled at the group.

"Ahem...Son of Portgas D. Ace, Black Leg, World's Strongest Swordsman, Pirate King, and I were trained to handle the toughest battles. And besides who cares that Shoto is the Son of Endeavor; everyone started off a nobody at one point. That is until they rose to the top." Kaido/Ghidorah said as he pointed at Izuku, Ryuma, Katakiri, Shanks, and himself.

"He's right. We may have legendary parental figures but we train ourselves to be the strongest." Angel said as she hugged Corazon.

"I agree to what Angel and Kaido said one would have to be blind to not see it." Stone joked.

"Still, why would he reject his recommendation to U.A.?" Sero asked.

"We should keep an eye on him if he is the real deal," Melissa said.

Just then a green-haired woman walked up to Eraserhead and he seems to know her.

"Let's get marry," the woman asked.

"No," Eraserhead replied quickly.

"Well, this is interesting…" Katakiri said as Mina was excited about this.

Then the woman started to laugh?

"You're a real laugh riot buddy!" the woman said.

"As usual you're impossible Joke," Eraserhead said.

"So that's her Ms. Joke: **The Smile Hero**. I like her style!" Erza/Ezra said as she/he commented on Ms. Joke's tactics.

"Come on imagine it we could be a great married couple! One with laughter 24/7!" Ms. Joke said excitedly.

"Sounds like an actual nightmare for me," Eraserhead said.

"You two know each other?" Eri asked Ms. Joke innocently.

"Our offices were close to each other little girl. But when our eyes met our love bloomed!" Ms. Joke said.

"No, it did not. So, Joke if you're here then that must mean…" Eraserhead said.

"That's right! Hey everyone! This is U.A.!" Ms. Joke said as a group of students from Kestubutsu Academy.

"Woah is that class 1-A? I only see them on T.V." a blonde girl said excitedly.

Then one of the boys from the group ran up to Izuku and shakes his hand.

"Oh so you're Class 1-A of U.A. that everyone is talking about!"a boy with black hair said as he held Melissa's hand.

"Hey cutie, I'm Shindo Yo. It's a pleasure to meet class 1-A." Yo said.

**Meanwhile with Chase…**

"Okay who is touching Melissa," Chase growled while clutching his weapon.

"Who is he talking about?" Oars 4th asked.

"Don't know," Jackson said to his friend.

**Meanwhile with David Shield…**

"Why Do I have a feeling to kill someone right now?" David said.

"Dave, let us enjoy our vacation we can finally return to I-Island after the stunt we pulled," Sam said while lying on a lounge chair wearing sunglasses.

"Fine, but remind me to finish that robot bodyguard for Melissa," David said.

**Back with Melissa…**

"Please, Yo unhand the girl. If you want to keep your hands." Tiger said as he grabbed Yo's wrist.

"Geez… I was trying to be nice. Hey, you're Gol D. Izuku?" Yo said excitedly but the name he uses was suspicious…

"It's Portgas D. Izuku and I don't trust you…" Izuku said coldly.

"You dumbass! Deku isn't Roger so go fuck yourself." Kastuki cursed at Yo as he covers Eri's ears.

"Dude! I was expecting Bakugo to act like that but not from you Portgas!" Kirishima said.

"Enough. Put on your costumes and go to Orientation, there's no time to waste." Eraserhead said.

As the groups were walking to the locker room leaving Eri with Eraserhead and Ms. Joke.

"Man I forgot that we're famous," Jirou said.

"I know no autographs please," Kaminari joked.

"Wait, you didn't tell them?" Ms. Joke said

**Later same events happened in the manga/anime and explanations from Mera, except.**

"Oh, we have a special target for those of you wanting a challenge. Here she is." Mera said as a certain blonde girl with an eye-patch came out.

"**WHAT?!"** Kaido/Ghidorah yelled out in shock. And out of the 1,552 examinees.

"Hello! I'm Himiko Toga; Daughter of Massacre Soldier Killer and Vampire Sniper Seres! Today, I'm your special target hit me, and you'll get invincibility for 21 hits." Himiko said with a smile at the crowd and especially at Kaido/Ghidorah with her Observation Haki.

"Alright kids, let the games begin," Mera said as the walls fell.

"Well, we're on our own for now see you at the top!" the Worst Generation scattered.

**The first part of the exam: groups**

**Kaido/Ghidorah: went solo to hunt down the poor saps that will face him.**

**Shanks, Ryuma, and Katakiri (Neo Monster Trio): went on their own.**

**Angel, Erza, Olivia, and Viper were in a team.**

**Corazon, Tiger, Mune, and Melissa**

**Stone with Izuku's group.**

Students from other schools attack.

Some threw stone covered balls at Izuku's group. Fortunately, Stone stopped the balls in midair in his orbit and threw the balls right back at them. Most of the balls hit their target.

"Uh, oh!" yelled some of the Examinees as they were bombarded by the balls.

**"Stone Bei Fong passes with 20 eliminations of other students," Mera said through an announcement.**

"What? The blind boy from U.A. passed already?!" a student yelled out in shock.

**Meanwhile with the Neo Monster Trio…**

"This is impossible!" a student was running away from someone!

**SLICE! **

A building was sliced and fell on top of a group that was running.

"Hey, guys! I found them." Ryuma said evilly.

"Oh, how I love it when they run," Katakiri said.

"I'll take them out," Shanks said as he unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki knocking out the poor saps.

Then each of them took out the balls they have and tagged the pinned down students.

"Monkey D. Shanks, Roronoa Ryuma, and Katakiri Vinsmokes all passed," Mera said.

**Meanwhile with Melissa…**

"**Union Armada Engage!**" Melissa shouted as she absorbed the ground and created a rocky armor with minigun turrets on it.

**Vrrmm…**

The minigun's barrel started to spin and fired the balls at the other testers.

"**HELL'S FIRE FIST!**" Mune yelled as he unleashed a dark and black version of Fire Fist.

Tiger and Corazon beat up some poor saps who thought they could get the jump on them…

"Son Tiger, Traqfalgar Corazon, Mune Nobunaga, and Melissa Shield passed," Mera said.

**Meanwhile with Viper…**

Viper was surrounded by stone statues of other students who have been entranced by her beauty.

"**Clutch**," Olivia said as she brought down several students with her Flower limbs.

"**SNOWSTORM**!" Angel yelled as she freezes 3 students with her Snow Logia quirk.

"TAG! You're it!" Erza/Ezra said as he/she tags 4 students with the balls.

Then all three touched

**Meanwhile with Izuku…**

"**FULL POWER!**" Yo Shindo yelled as he made a weak earthquake.

**BOOM!**

"So, you're the one with the Shakeup quirk. But mine's stronger! **TREMOR FIST!**" Izuku yelled as he covered his fist with his Tremor quirk and punched Yo. Yo also use his quirk and punch as well. The two quirks both clashed in power.

**BOOOOMMM! Crackle...crackle...crackle...crackle...Pop...BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMM! **

"**AAHHHHH!"** Yo yells as he crashed to a building with his arm broken.

"**SORRY**!" Izuku shouted.

**Meanwhile in the City part of the Exam…**

"We got you surrounded Villain!" some random guy said as he took out the ball.

"I'm not gonna let you catch me!" Himiko said as she ran.

As the examinees threw their balls at Himiko but Inasa took them with his quirk and threw them at the 120 examinees and Toga.

"Oh? Another one already cleared out. WHAT?!" Mera yelled as he checked the

"350 Examinees defeated by Lor D. Kaido and caught the Bonus enemy," Mera shouted in shock.

"Thank you Kaido! My Hero." Himiko kissed Kaido/Ghidorah on the lips.

"What? But how?" Inasa said in shock.

"I'm just too fast and too strong for you and I'm just one of the five strongest in Class 1-A and Shoto isn't one of them. And you just tried to hurt Himiko and I already got you once." Kaido said

"What?!" Inasa looked at his clothes

"May I suggest something? Run." Kaido said with a threatening tone as his power of Destruction destroyed the ENTIRE mock city almost resulting in a wasteland.

**BOOM!**

**Meanwhile with Izuku who was separated from the others.**

"Oh, man I hope Ochako is safe," Izuku said but was attacked by Camie Utsushimi from Shiketsu High!

Same events that occurred but Izuku dodge and countered with haki for every one of her attacks. And saw Ochako as she fell. Izuku saved her and did a special **Fire Fist** with the ball he had which everyone in the area and protecting his lover.

**Meanwhile, Shoto finished as he enters the room the Worst Generation minus Izuku were here. He also saw Inasa but gave him a stare. Later the first part of the exam ended while the Second will begin.**

Same events that occurred and buildings destroyed by a series of explosions.

As it happen Ochako, Izuku, and the Worst Generation sprang to action. Corazon and Angel ran to the buildings with the most damages to find any "survivors" and treat their wounds.

"Hey! Is there anyone HERE!?" Izuku asked/yelled.

"HELP ME! I'M SCARED! WAAAHHH!" the grader yelled in pain as his scalp was bleeding.

"Can you stand? Is there anyone else hurt?" Izuku asked.

"N...no I can't stand, and my grandpa is buried under those rocks." The grader said.

"It's okay don't cry for I am here!" Izuku said with a D. filled smile.

"I found him!" Stone yelled as he senses him.

"Kick!" Katakiri yelled as he kicks the rocks and summons Nimbus.

"All right, get the critically injured people on Nimbus, and be careful!" Corazon commanded Nimbus.

"Don't worry kid, you know what makes me happy? Remembering the good times and the bad with family." Shanks said as he smiles.

As they brought people after people. The grader was in awe at their teamwork, their compassion, their will to protect and save.

"We need more help!" Ochako yelled.

"I got this **SOLAR FLARE**!" Izuku yelled as he made a flare to get anyone who is available.

Later as Izuku brought another injured to the site there were a lot of people just then there was an explosion the "Villain" was Gang Orca the #11 Hero same events as before even Shoto's quirk and Inasa's quirk canceling out each other.

"My, Dad was a different man back then!" Shoto shouted at Inasa.

"It doesn't you're his son so it's your **SIN**!" Inasa shouted back.

"**Santoryu: Black Rope...TASTUMAKI!**!" Ryuma yelled as a hurricane of blades literally sweep up Gang Orca's sidekicks to oblivion. As Izuku grabbed Yo who was about to be scorched by flames.

"**YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING AND WORK TOGETHER! DAMNIT!**" Ryuma/Izuku yelled at the two then Izuku punched Inasa in the face.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh? A Space-Time Disturbance? Here?" Melissa said as she checked her detector. Dark clouds covered the sky and in a flash of lightning something or someone came out! And crashed into the ground!

Everyone stop fighting for a new enemy has appeared.

**KABOOM!**

**CRASH!**

"What the? Show yourself! Are you a hero or a villain?" Gang Orca asked the item in question.

"Well, isn't this interesting. I'm back at the Provisional License Exams. And I'm in this form for some reason… " the person said.

"Surrender, and identify yourself!" Gang Orca yelled.

"**KHAHAHAHA**! Do you want to know who I am? Well, I should introduce myself!" the person said as he punched Gang Orca to a wall.

**CRASH!**

"The names Douglas Bullet, "**The Demon** **Heir**"." Douglas Bullet(?) identified himself.

Reactions throughout the exams…

"What? That's impossible." Shoto said.

"Uncle Bullet?" Melissa said in shock and started running towards "Bullet's" location.

"But, "**The** **Demon Heir"** is dead! This is a trick!" a student yelled.

"Bullet that's impossible unless he's a zombie," Izuku said.

**Back to Bullet's Location…**

"**KHAHAHA**!" Bullet(?) laughs as he threw Inasa and Shoto towards the ground.

"Ugh!" Shoto and Inasa said in pain.

"Come on you fools! I haven't broken a sweat!" Bullet(?) yelled.

"Uncle Bullet, STOP THIS!" Melissa shouted at Bullet(?).

"Huh? Who are you?" Bullet(?) said as he glared at Melissa.

"You don't recognize me uncle it's me your favorite Niece…" Melissa said as she held back any tears.

But in blinding speeds, he moved up to Melissa.

"I don't have a niece girl. Now beat it!" Bullet(?) yelled as he was about to slug her in the stomach.

But just then…

**CLASH!**

Just then Izuku blocked the attack…

"Don't worry Melissa. I'll beat Bullet!" Izuku said with a smile.

"What the! Who are you?!" Bullet asked the boy with green hair.

"The names Portgas D. Izuku and I won't let you hurt my friend!" Izuku shouted at the Demon Heir.

"You're Izuku? Well, that's a bit strange…" Bullet(?) said as he was being covered in purple blocks and remade himself.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK!**

Then reformed himself as Izuku(?!) with long spikey hair, a black jacket, headphones, black jeans, white gloves, and black combat boots.

"For, I am Izuku Midoriya or you can call me Douglas Bullet "**The** **Demon Heir**"." Izuku/Bullet said with a smirk.

"**HUH?!**" Izuku/Portgas said in shock.

**Meanwhile with Eri…**

"**I HAVE TWO DADDIES NOW?!"** Eri shouted in shock.

"Well, this is unexpected," Eraserhead said.

**Back with the two Izuku(s)…**

"What? How is this possible?" Izuku/Portgas asked in shock.

"Don't know I just fell into a portal and ended up here. But, I just know. If you want to be heroes then you must go up against the Ultimate Challenge." Izuku/Bullet said with a vicious grin.

"I'll stop you** Demon Aura Twelve Sword Style Advance Asura!**" Ryuma said as he gains three more heads and six more arms. One head is on the back and two arms where the arms came from.

"**Twelve Sword Style Advance Asura: Demon Purge**! Ryuma yelled as he sliced Izuku/Bullet.

"Grr… **IRON BUILD: IRON RUST SWORD!"** Izuku/Bullet yelled as his right arm became a sword and swung it around.

Everyone jumped away from the fighter…

Then Izuku/Portgas use his Junkyard Dog Mk. III to launch towards him and unleash a tremor attack. But Izuku/Bullet used the same move as well.

"Gekishin!" Bullet/Portgas yelled at the same time as the shockwave obliterate the ground.

"What the?! That was the Tremor Tremor Fruit how did," Izuku/Portgas said but realized something.

" D-do you have two?!" Izuku/Portgas asked.

"No… I have 3! **DARK HOLE!**" Izuku/Bullet yelled as has created a black hole to pull in everyone.

"He's a monster!" a student screamed in fear as he was pulled in by the darkness.

"**IRON BUILD: SMACK HANDS!**" Melissa yelled as she turns her arms into two giant orange robot arms.

Izuku/Bullet sees this as a challenge and welcomes it.

"Come on! **FIGHT ME!**" Izuku/Bullet said as he stops his Dark Hole to fight the girl who has the exact devil fruit as he has .

"**OMEGA BUILD: BAD AXES!"** Izuku/Bullet yelled as his arms turns into pair of large blue axes with energized blades and swung it at her.

But something unexpected happened. When the two clashed purple and blue electricity build up and swallowed the two, both unable to separate from each other. Izuku/Bullet was seeing Melissa's memories and Melissa was also seeing Izuku/Bullet's memories.

Then, Ryuma cut off Izuku/Bullet's arm separating the two.

"**GAAAHHH!"** Izuku/Bullet screamed in pain as he was clutching his arm.

Then Kaido/Ghidorah grabbed Izuku/Bullet's head and slams him to the ground.

Just then the signal for the end of the exam sounded.

"It's over…" Melissa said.

Just then… Izuku/Bullet's body glowed light yellow as he fades. Izuku/Portgas saw this and ran to the other Izuku.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Izuku/Portgas asked the other Izuku.

"Well, it seems that this universe knows I'm not from here so it's time for me to return home." Izuku/Bullet said as half of his body faded away.

"Hey, Portgas… I got to tell you something before I leave… watch out for the Shie Hassaikai… Overhaul will try to take back Eri…" Izuku/Bullet said as he disappears.

"Overhaul?" Izuku/Portgas said to himself.

**_Later only two of the class failed. It was, Shoto and Bakugo. As Mineta was about to bragged to Shoto but Olivia broke his spine with Clutch. _**

"YYYAAAYYY! MAMA AND PAPA GOT THEIR LISCENSE!" Eri shouted in joy as she hugs Izuku and Ochako.

"Come on guys let's celebrate! Food's on me!" Katakiri said while hugging Mina.

"Yeah! Come on Deku let's eat!" Ochako said as she pulled on Izuku's arm.

**Meanwhile with Camie…**

"I can't believe my original is a hero but I got the blood sir," Camie said into a phone as she melts into another Himiko(?) but with black hair.

**Meanwhile with Izuku…**

**_After the party, Izuku went to sleep but had an unusual dream…_**

_"Huh? Where am I?" Izuku asked but he couldn't hear his own voice._

_Then someone ran past him!_

_Izuku got a good look at the person and it was… a young Lor D. Achilles (age 13-14) running towards the battle. Then he saw Achilles transformed into a humanoid monster (had a grey tail and grew spikes on his back) a power that he didn't have. _

_"Wait isn't that the Kaiju Kaiju fruit why do Achilles have that?" Izuku thought to himself._

_Then Achilles walked up to the door and tried to open it._

_"Lock… well time to use this!" Achilles said with a wicked smile._

_ Then he claps his hands together in a familiar way. Then slams his hands to the doors and it exploded!_

_"Wait, that was the Alchemy Alchemy Fruit!? What is going on here?" Izuku thought._

_"Well, well Poopatine after two years of terrorizing your "Empire"… it'll finally end and you will die…" Achilles said as his hands were covered in electricity._

_It's Palpatine you fool, my fleet will crush you and your little war will end!" Palpatine said._

_But then an explosion was heard from outside._

_"Really, then my fleet must be winning. I suggest you surrender or die… but I prefer the dying option." Achilles said evilly._

_"Whoa, the legends were true about Achilles being evil." Izuku thought._

_"You're the one who's going to die! I am destined to become King of the Pirates and the World." Palpatine said._

_"I see who will become Pirate King and it's not you or I. But King of the World, IT'LL BE ME THAT WILL BECOME KING OF THE WORLD THAT EVERYONE WILL LOOK UP TO!" Achilles said as he charges at Palpatine._

**Then Izuku woke up…**

"What the? What was that?" Izuku said to himself and saw Eri and Ochako still sleeping.

"Goodnight my darlings," Izuku said as he kissed their heads.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

Eh? So how do you readers like my Izuku/Bullet Cameo?


End file.
